


His Desired Slave

by CompassedShip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, NON-CON between Larry, Nothing Hardcore, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sexual content with a storyline, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, dub-con, niam sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassedShip/pseuds/CompassedShip
Summary: === ON HOLD ==="Please don't kill them. Please. I will do anything." Harry cried, looking up at those scorching blue eyes."Be my sex-slave," came Louis' cold reply.----Larry AU, where Louis Tomlinson is the son of London's biggest businessman. Harry is the son of the professional shooter, who killed Louis' father.All Louis wants is, revenge.----Niam and Zerrie are there too.





	1. Chapter - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. This is my first ever writing. Hope you like it. Thank you.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> IMPORTANT- There is going to be non-consent sex scenes between Larry. Please don't read the story if it is triggering for you. You are warned before proceeding.

"Robin, who killed your dad has two sons, two daughters and his wife. Gemma Styles, Perrie Styles, Niall Styles and the youngest son, Harry Styles. Robin has a small house in Cheshire. He works in an import-export company but his main source of money comes from the underworld works he does. He is a popular name among the shooters. His gun never fails its target. He killed your father because Dan threatened him. Dan wanted to submit all the proofs to the police and get him arrested. So, Robin had no other options but killing him." Liam read off of the paper. "So, now what?" Zayn asked, sitting down on the corner of the glass desk. Liam shrugged, "I have no idea. Louis will say, what to do next." They both looked back at the armchair, where Louis was leaning, looking down at the photos Liam gave him earlier. His blue eyes roamed over each and every photo. His fingers caressing them mindlessly. "My mum could not stop crying since she heard the news of Dan's death. My sisters are still in denial that their father will never come back to them. I lost my idol. All because of this Robin." Zayn flinched as Louis slammed his hand down on the desk. "Okay, calm down, Louis. What are we going to do?" Liam asked. "We can easily kill Robin. All we need to do is, hire someone better than him in this job. What say?" Zayn suggested. Louis combed his fingers through his hair, "No. Dying is not a solution. It is so harmless. I want to make him suffer. I want him in dismay." Zayn and Liam nodded in understanding. "Then what you suggest?" Zayn asked, looking expectantly at Louis. Louis stood up, loosening his tie a bit. A smirk crossed his lips, "Let's give him a visit in his house. Yeah?" The cruel glint in his eyes gave away nothing. Liam and Zayn looked at each other and smirked. "Let's do that. Yeah."

"Mum, I am home," Harry called when he slammed the main door of his house close. Humming a tune happily, he climbed the stairs to the first-floor dining room. "Welcome," he stopped dead on his track as the vision welcomed him in his own dining room. His eyes fell on his father first. Who had his hands tied with a handcuff and lips sealed with masking tape. His nose was broken as blood oozed out of it. Harry gasped when his eyes fell on his mum, who was sitting on the floor. Her hands were secured too. But, her eyes were moist as she cried behind the masking tape. Gemma was nowhere to be found cause she went to spend her weekend at her boyfriend's house. "Niall," Harry screamed when he saw Niall on his knees in front of a masculine guy. Harry stepped towards his family when someone gripped his neck and placed something metallic on the side of his head. "Stop here or I will shoot you," the man said. Harry looked at him. His black hair was up in a quiff and his hooded

eyes bore into Harry's green one. That beautifully sculpted face clenched when Harry opened his mouth to say something. "Don't speak," he warned and shoved him forward. Harry squeaked when he landed on the tea-table. "Zayn. Be careful, pal." A voice came from the door. Harry quickly sat up on his knees to look at that direction. His eyes widen as he recognised the figure standing there. It was none other than Louis Tomlinson. London's the biggest businessman. Louis walked in, keeping his eyes on Harry. "Be gentle with the baby, Malik. He looks so fragile." The Malik guy laughed. "As if you care," Zayn rolled his eyes. Louis sat down on the tea-table, placing his hands on his knees. Harry sat back on his hunches. He looked up at Louis, green eyes searching his blue ones. Louis smirked, "Hello, Harry." Harry could feel the cold shiver running down his spine. He gasped as Louis' index finger skimmed his puffy lips.

Louis' eyes fell on that curly haired boy's bow-like puffy lips. His fingers skimmed over it. "Mr-Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry stuttered. Louis nodded. His thumb pressing down on Harry's lower lip. "Tommo," Louis jerked away from Harry as Liam called. "Come to the point," Liam warned. Louis nodded. He stood up and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Robin. A sudden fury enveloped Louis. He motioned for Liam to open Robin's masking tape. After his mouth was free, Louis nudged him with his boots, "What you want, Louis? I killed your father. My family have nothing to do with it. Kill me but please, leave them." He begged. Louis laughed, "Killing you will not serve me, Robin. I don't want it." Suddenly a coffee mug hit Louis' leg, he winced and looked back to see Harry struggling in Liam and Zayn's arms. "Leave me. Let me go," Harry screamed. "Tie him up, Zayn. Where are our other mates?" Louis asked. Zayn secured the rope around Harry's wrists and Liam kicked his knees to bent him down on the floor. "Others are standing around the house. Some are watching the gates." Liam answered. Louis nodded. His eyes fell on Harry again, watching him struggle against the rope around his wrist. "I can kill your father, Harry," Louis spoke, making the younger lad jump as he looked up. Louis smirked, "I can kill your father or you can help me," before Harry could speak Robin yelled, "Don't you dare touch him, Louis. Leave my family alone." Louis sat down on the sofa. His knees in front of Harry's eyes. "So? You want your father alive, Harry?" Anne whimpered through the masking tape. Her eyes pleading. Harry looked at Niall, he struggled as Liam bent down to rub his lips on Niall's. "Ummph!" Niall cried out as Liam jerked him up on his lap. "Sorry, Tommo. I can't resist this one anymore." Liam laughed. "Sure, Payne," Louis answered. Harry looked back at Louis, "Please, please, Mr. Tomlinson. Please leave us. Please." Louis glanced at his friend as Liam started biting Niall's neck. Niall hissing with closed eyes. Louis' own pants tightening as he looked down at Harry. "So, what can you offer me if I let your father live? What will I get?" Anne cried loudly as Liam suddenly hoist Niall up and left the room. "Niall," Harry screamed, trying to stand up but Zayn kicked his knees to make him sit down. Louis gripped his hair in his right hand and pulled his face towards him. "Niall will be alright. If you behave," Harry nodded, "Anything. Anything, Mr. Tomlinson. I will do anything if you let my family go." Harry begged. "No, Harry," Robin screamed. But Louis slapped him hard, "Shut up, Robin. I am not done with him." "Please. Let him go," Harry begged, looking at Louis with tearful eyes. "How can I leave your family, Harry, when your dad ruined mine." Harry shook his head, "I will do anything, anything, please." Louis rubbed Harry's puffy cheeks with his thumb, "be my sex slave."

"Louis!" Robin screamed. Anne banged her tied fists on the tea-table. Louis smirked. "Be my sex slave and I will leave your family."

Harry looked at him, tears streaming down his face. "Tommo, he is just 17!" Zayn whispered. Louis nodded, "I know, Zayn. I am 22. I can take care of him if he agrees." "No, Harry," Robin shouted. Harry hesitated, biting his lips. "What happened, Harry?" his eyes locked on Harry's lips as he bit it. When Harry did not answer Louis sighed, "Shoot Anne first, Zayn. Then Robin." Zayn clicked the gun's trigger. "No," Harry screamed. Louis smirked as Harry looked at him, "I am ready." Louis raised his brows, "ready for what?" Harry's eyes closed, "Ready to be your sex-slave." Robin screamed something incoherent when Louis grabbed Harry's face in his hands, "Oh, boy. It will be so much fun," Louis whispered.

"Call Liam, we need to leave," Louis ordered. His hand holding Harry's rope tightly. "Liam," Zayn shouted. After some time Liam emerged from the other room, Harry could see his pants unzipped and messy hair. He looked reluctantly back at the room. "Let's go, Liam. We are getting late." Louis motioned him. Zayn kicked Robin, "If you call police or tell anyone about this, you son will be murdered. Got it?" Harry cried as Robin nodded and Anne looked at him. "You are taking him with you?" Liam asked, indicating at Harry. "Yes, as my sex-slave," Louis smirked, rubbing his fingers on Harry's wrists. "Err..." Liam hesitated, scrubbing his stubble. "That guy. The blonde one..." Harry perked up at the mention of Niall. "What about him?" Louis asked, his face lighting up with a teasing smile. Liam blushed, "Shut up, Tommo. I want to take him with me. He was so good in bed." Liam gushed. Harry gripped Louis' forearms, "No, please. Please, Sir. Please leave Niall." Louis ignored him. "I don't care what you do with the blonde one." Liam jogged away. "I hate you," Harry screamed when Liam came back with Niall bound behind him. "I don't care. I need your body. Your feelings don't matter to me." Louis answered as they left Harry's house.

\------------


	2. Chapter - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoed the last part?

Harry shifted in his seat as the car race through the dark road. His eyes started blurring as he remembered how he had to leave Niall. "You dragged me away from my brother. I wanted to bid him bye, maybe..." a hiccup stopped him as more tears fell from his eyes. "maybe, I will never see him again," he completed. His eyes roaming over his captor's dark face. Harry visibly shivered when Louis' blue eyes turned to glare at him. Harry could see his thin lips wrapped around the cigarette parted. Louis took the cigarette in his hand and edged closer to Harry. His hand fell on Harry's mid thigh. Louis gripped that place firmly, "Aaah!" Harry winced as Louis squeezed. "Here is the deal, princess. You keep your mouth shut until I say otherwise or I bent you on my lap right here, right now." Harry shook as a leaf when Louis leaned in, placing his lips on Harry's neck. Harry crumbled himself away from Louis as much as he can, hitting the door of the car in that process. "Another rule," Louis gritted out, grasping Harry's wrist and yanking him forward. "Ohh!" Harry trembled as he jerked forward so that he was sitting half on Louis now. "You never pull away from me," Louis whispered. Harry could feel his eyes blurring Louis away from his vision. Louis seemed to notice too. So, the next thing Harry felt was Louis' hands, wiping his cheeks. "Awww! Don't cry, princess. It is just the starting." Harry closed his eyes, trying to breath evenly. Louis smirked, the curly haired boy looked so fragile and scared, shying away from his reach. Louis took a look at Harry's trembling hands as they fumbled with air. Oh! Louis could not wait for doing things to this kid. "Come here. Straddle me, princess." He ordered, watching as those green orbs looked up at him. "Wh-What?" Harry stuttered. "What I said about questioning me, princess?" Louis growled, leaning over to Harry. Harry watched with horror when Louis unbuckled his seatbelt. "Straddle me, now!" Louis instructed, patting his thigh. Harry wiped his eyes, biting those plump lips in fear. "If you don't follow my orders, your family will pay, princess." Harry heard Louis hiss. Louis smirked when Harry crawled over the seat and awkwardly placed his long leg over Louis' thighs. "Ouch!" Harry yelped as his head collided with the roof of the car. "God! Now, you are clumsy too?" Louis asked in a bored tone, making Harry's cheeks red with embarrassment. "Now sit before you bang your head again." Louis instructed. Harry sat down on his thighs, closing his eyes. His hands falling beside him uselessly. Louis saw and grabbed his hands, placing it around his neck. He could feel Harry's uneven breathing. "Open your eyes, look at me," Louis hissed. Harry's eyes snapped open. Louis could see those clear green eyes, tearing up again. Louis' hands grabbed Harry's bum, pulling Harry flushed against him. "Common now, princess. Grind on me, move your ass," Louis smiled, a cruel one if Harry could call it that. Louis could feel Harry shaking his head. He could feel how uncomfortable Harry was. He took a look at that chubby face as Harry struggled to lean as far away from Louis as possible. Louis smirked, moulding Harry's bum in his hands. "ugh!" Harry inhaled. His hands gripping Louis' neck. Louis moaned, thrusting up, his eyes glued on that innocent face of Harry's. "Grind, princess. Grind down. Make it up to me. So that I think about leaving your family alone." A sob escaping his lips. Louis stopped to look at him, "now what?" He asked in a urgent tone. Harry shifted on his lap, unintentionally making Louis even hard. "I-I don't know how to... I-I have never..." Harry shook his head. Louis looked at him, his pants feeling even tight at Harry's innocence. "Just... just rub your bum on my cock. Common," Louis watched with amusement when Harry's cheeks went redder at the moment he mentioned cock. "Oh, I can't wait to see you naked, sprawled on my bed..." Harry's eyes widen for a moment at Louis' words. Louis could not take it anymore. "Just fuck it," he swore, grasping Harry's face in his hands he bent him a bit and leaned up. Their lips smacking together. "uh," Harry gasped in the process. Louis' tongue entered his mouth at the free opportunity. Louis rubbed his hands up and down on Harry's waist. His left hand went under Harry's shirt and the right hand grabbing Harry's nape. Harry arched his back when he felt Louis thrusting up. His nails scratching lines on Harry's spine. Louis started shoving his face on Harry as much as possible. His tongue prodded Harry's, urging him to do something. But Harry stayed still, just his fingers gripping Louis' coat tightly. Then Louis lost it. With one hand, he unbuckled his seatbelt and with other he pushed Harry away. Harry felt exposed, his irregular breathing shaking his whole body. His eyes looked around frantically, trying to understand his surroundings. His hands gripped Louis' coat tightly as Louis suddenly pushed him away. "Fuck," Louis cursed when Harry landed on his bum, crying out as the bottle-holder hit him on the back. The searing pain made Harry cry. He sobbed as the metal cut him. The next thing he knew, Louis hoisting him up, "lay here," Louis grunted. Harry's eyes widen when he found himself on his back on the seat, looking up at the intimidating figure of Louis. Louis almost ripped open his coat, throwing it somewhere in the car. His eyes roaming over Harry's motionless figure. "Ever saw a cock, Princess? Except from yours? Ever imagined someone thrusting it deep in your mouth?" Harry cried out, holding his hands in front of his eyes as Louis palmed himself. "Please, I- I don't know if I am ready yet. Please, sir." Louis straddled Harry's pelvis, leaning over him. Harry could feel his hot breath on his face. Harry could feel his hands as they both landed beside his head, bracketing his head in between. "So innocent," Louis praised. Harry placed his both hands on Louis' chest, trying to push him away. But Louis bent down, his lips touching Harry's ear. "I will do things to you, princess. I will bend you over my lap. I will spank you with your jeans on. Then..." Louis stopped. Harry looked at him. His green eyes widening when Louis touched his lips with Harry's nose. "I will tie you up and pound in your little pink hole." Harry gasped, arching his back. Louis nipped Harry's jaw, biting it softly. "Louis," Harry gripped Louis' shoulders. "Call me, daddy." Louis murmured, licking Harry's earlobe. Harry's stomach twisted, heat crawling up his body. His eyes roaming over Louis' face. His eyes falling on those thin lips, how they curled up. How those blue pupils looked dark, with hunger and mischief. Harry squirmed, his cock filling up when Louis ducked down to bit his collarbone. "Aah!" Harry winced, his fingers rubbing on Louis' shoulders. Harry's mind went blank when Louis started thrusting down on him. One of Louis' hands went down to open Harry's belt. "Damn," Louis swore, looking down in concentration. The jeans button opened, making Harry shiver. Louis put his left hand inside the jeans, over Harry's brief. Harry gripped Louis forearm, "Louis," Harry whined. Louis leaned in, placing his lips over Harry's. Harry's right arm grabbed Louis' nape and his left arm held Louis' forearm tightly. The next thing Harry felt was Louis' palm getting inside his briefs. Harry parted his lips, crying out as Louis covered his length with his palm, pressing down. Louis pulled away from Harry's lips to look down at the younger boy when his hand started playing with his length. Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's slit, making Harry breathless. His fingers tightening when Harry unconsciously pulled him down for a kiss. "Louis," came Harry's breathless whisper. Louis gripped Harry's length even tightly, moving his hands up and down. "Call me, daddy, princess." Harry's face redden, "No," he denied, writhing on the seat as Louis sped up, his hand moving faster than before. "Look at you, princess. See how pleasured you look. See how blissful your face looks. You like it. You like that daddy is playing with you. Isn't it?" Harry started hyper breathing. His eyes blown away as Louis started jerking him off with a flick of his wrist. "I am..." Harry mouthed, trying to warn Louis. Louis nodded, "want to come, princess? Is that it? Just five minutes and you are already done? That's not good. Is it?" Harry could feel his cheeks heating up as Louis admonished him. "Rule number 3, princess. Daddy always comes first." Louis said. Harry watched as Louis sat up on his knees and started opening his fly. His eyes widen when Louis' cock came out from the fly. Louis did not even open his button, just the fly to pull out his member. He settled himself on Harry's chest, holding his member at the base. Harry whimpered, looking at Louis' cock. It was too thick and the head looked purple. Pre-come was already dripping from the slit. "Open your lips, princess. Common, be a good kid." He slapped his cock on Harry's lips, getting impatient when Harry did not reciprocate. Louis rolled his eyes, looking down at Harry as he rubbed the head of his cock on Harry's lips. "You can open your sinful lips or I can call my man and command your father's death." Before anymore words could come out of Louis' mouth, Harry opened his mouth. "Please, please don't harm my family." Harry begged. Louis nodded. "If you obey my every order, I will not do anything to them." Harry exhaled in relief. But not for long. Louis prodded his member on Harry's lips, "Now, common, princess. Take me in your mouth." Harry closed his eyes as Louis' cock entered his lips. His tongue felt heavy as Louis' member slid over it. Harry could feel the pulse throbbing underneath Louis' member. The pre-cum dropping on his tongue. "God, princess. That mouth. Common, suck me off. Common," Louis groaned, his hands gliding into Harry's curls, pulling them. Harry jerked when Louis started shoving into his mouth and pulling out. He gagged, making Louis moan. Louis' eyes rolled back as he tilted his head backwards. "Oh, my!" He moaned, speeding up. Harry's hands flying up to Louis' wrists, trying to push him away. His eyes tearing up when Louis' member hit the back of his throat. Louis gripped Harry's hands in his, pinning them down on the seat, hovering over his face with his thigh placed on the either side of Harry's head. Harry gripped Louis' waist, when Louis pulled out for a moment to give him some time to breath. "Louis," Harry gasped, coughing frantically. Louis frowned, "Daddy," he hissed. Harry's fingers tighten on Louis' waist when Louis shoved his member down his throat again. Louis sped up from the starting this time, hitting Harry's throat every time. Harry squeezed Louis' waist when Louis bent a bit backward to grab Harry's cock in his hand, pumping him. Harry started breathing heavily, he could feel saliva running down from his mouth, pooling on the joint of his shoulder and neck. His cock throbbing at the way Louis kept pumping him. The car suddenly jerked forward, shoving Louis even more in Harry's mouth. "You look so good, princess. So wrecked already, gagging on my cock." Louis praised in a hoarse voice, completely blissed. When Louis looked down, he moaned even loudly. Harry looked completely blown away. His eyes foggy and lips parted so wide around Louis' member. Louis could feel heat curling in his stomach. He looked directly at Harry's eyes as he commanded, "I am ready to cum, princess." Harry gasped and coughed when the first spurt of cum hit his throat. It was salty and sticky on his tongue. Harry swallowed, looking straight at Louis. His own member aching. Louis pulled out then, causing the next spurt to hit Harry in the face. Harry scrunched his nose when Louis started jerking himself off on Harry's face. The sticky substance covering Harry's face and some getting in his hair. Louis stopped when there was nothing left. He rubbed his slit over Harry's lips one last time. Then he glided himself down, so that he was sitting on Harry's red, angry looking member. Louis placed his hands on Harry's stomach and smirked. Harry looked at him confusedly. Louis suddenly grinded down on Harry. "Louis," Harry cried out as he started coming too. His cum hitting Louis' butt. Louis closed his eyes, moaning as the hot steaks covered his bum. He fell over Harry's body. Hungrily kissing his collarbones, biting even. Harry closed his eyes. "Mine. All mine." Harry heard Louis saying. His eyelids gave up just after that.

\-----------


	3. Chapter - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO EDIT DONE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES.

The cold handkerchief wiped away Harry's face as he slept. Louis rubbed the dried cum off of the younger boy's eyelids. He looked small while sleeping, almost like a baby. Louis cleaned him as much as possible. "Uhm," Harry whined in sleep, inching closer to hug Louis in his sleep. Louis squirmed uncomfortably; he tried to break free of the hug.

"Sir, we are here," the driver spoke through the speaker, breaking the silence. Harry woke up with a jolt, looking around with unfocused eyes until it landed on Louis. Recognition flashed across his eyes, he inched away from Louis. "Welcome to Tomlinson Mansion, baby." Louis smirked, grabbing Harry's wrist. One of the security guards opened the car door for them. Louis climbed out first, dragging Harry out with him too. Harry stumbled a bit, still looking scared as a kicked puppy. Louis observed with a smirk as Harry's big green eyes roamed over the mansion in front of them. His eyes taking in the place. Well, Louis did not blame him. It was quite big and vast for anyone. So, he let Harry stare.

___

Harry stared at the mansion in front of him. He had to crane his neck to see the top of the mansion. The mansion was standing at the middle of a maintained garden. They needed to walk to the mansion gate from where they stood near the car. The front of the mansion had some deck chairs and the creamy colour of the walls screamed class. The roof was blue. Overall, it was quite literally a mansion. Louis placed his hands on Harry's waist, squeezing it. He jumped a little as that person bit his neck softly, "Let's get you in, baby. Common," Harry gulped when he recognised the voice as Louis'. His hands trembled when Louis gripped his wrist. Well, what did he expect? Louis would never be gentle to him. He followed, tripping over his own feet. Louis held his waist, guiding him in. Harry could see guards standing around the mansion, keeping an eye on him too. Louis opened the door for him to step in. Harry faltered, his hand gripping the door. "What?" Louis asked, brows furrowing. "I..." Harry fumbled, looking around helplessly. His eyes landing on a photo. I could see Louis grinning with two other lads, their hands around each other. He knew those two too. One was Zayn, the dark-haired one and the other one was Liam, his brother's captor. Niall! Right! Harry suddenly grabbed Louis' jacket, pulling him close with teary eyes, "Niall. What about Niall? Where is he? Is he safe?" Blue eyes burned in green ones, Harry started sobbing, jerking Louis with force, "Niall. I want to see my brother. Please. Please. Is he safe? Please do not hurt him. Liam, Liam. Call Liam, ask him about Niall. Please. Do it," his broken voice earned him nothing. Louis just huffed, looking bored; his hands came up to grip Harry's jaw. "Ah!" Harry winced, Louis' fingers digging in his jaw; he placed his hands over Louis'. Louis' icy blue eyes looked cold. "Listen here, Harry. You do not order me. You do not tell me to do anything. You say, 'Please', after every request or, you please me first and as a reward get something. Okay?" Harry nodded. "Okay. Can I see Niall, please?" Louis could see Harry's eyes tearing up. He looked broken already. There was a part of Louis that wanted to reach out, hug that boy, and maybe kiss away those tears. But... "He is a good actor. That is it, Louis. Do not forget, his father killed yours. He is as tricky as his father is. So, do not fall for those innocent eyes. Toughen up," Louis' inner-self chided. His face visibly hardened. "You can't meet Niall, Harry. He is with Liam and Liam will think about him. Now, I have other work too. Let me take you to your room." Louis started walking towards the stairs, hands shoved in his pocket. "I want to see Niall. After that, I will follow you." Came Harry's trembling but determined voice. Louis stopped on his track, his hands itching to just go and pull that younger lad along with him. But he inhaled deeply, turning to face Harry. Harry stood there with a red face, looking at his boots. His hands trembling as he folded them over his chest. Louis just stared at his face, his left boot tapping on the floor. One of his habits. He did that to keep his anger at bay. "Just follow me, Harry, before I come there and haul you up on my shoulder. I do not want to punish you today. Common," Harry took a step back after hearing Louis' order. Louis raised a shaped eyebrow at him, taking a step forward. "Niall. He... he is very innocent, Louis. Please, let me talk to him," he pleaded. Louis gripped Harry's collar and pulled him closer, their nose touching. Harry gasped when Louis held his throat, tightening the grip slightly. "You begged for it," was all Louis said before hauling Harry up on his muscular shoulder. Louis might be shorter than Harry but he was more strong and muscular. Harry started crying loudly, hitting his back. They passed a hallway and a dining room. Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment when they crossed some guards or servants. They all nodded in respect of Louis but their smirk was evident to Harry. They knew his fate, Harry discovered. Louis paid no attention to anyone whatsoever and started climbing the stairs. "You will never stand up against me after your punishment, Harry. Never. I promise." Harry closed his eyes, the upside down sight unsettling him. They reach the first floor and Louis took a right, opening a heavy wooden door roughly. Harry winced at the sound of it. "You little piece of scum." Louis hissed, almost throwing Harry on the bed. Harry bounced over the bed for a bit, the force taking him off-guard. Harry looked up at those stormy blue eyes; Louis' face seemed red, the vein on his forehead popped out as he glared down at Harry. Harry could feel the tension in the room. Thick with anxiety. He grabbed some bed-sheet in his hand for dear life. His lower lips trembling with fear when Louis threw away his jacket, rolling the sleeves until his forearm. "You ordered me downstairs, Harry. In front of my servants. What do you think? Do you have any rights to do that? Hmm?" Louis' voice made Harry cringe, he looked away. "I just want to see Niall. Please," Louis hunched down on the bed, on his hands and knees. Hovering over Harry's body. Harry leant away as Louis climbed up until his hands rested beside Harry's head. Harry could feel his breath when Louis leant in. Harry moved his face sideways to ignore Louis. "Niall is not my responsibility to think about. I never wanted to take him away from your family. It was Liam. I have nothing to do with it. I don't care if he is alive or dead." The last line caused Harry to gasp; he turned his head towards Louis with lightening speed. Louis saw fear in those green orbs; he felt the pain he caused the boy. Louis gripped both sides of Harry's head, tugging at Harry's curls. Harry just stared, his eyes moistening. "Niall's existence does not matter to me, Harry. Do you hear that?" Harry closed his eyes, a lone tear rolling out of his left eyes. It fell on Louis' hand, where he was holding Harry's curls. Louis looked at the teardrop and then back at Harry. The boy looked pale. His face crumbling as he sobbed silently underneath Louis. Something twisted inside of Louis. He faltered. His hands rubbing Harry's eyes dry without him noticing. "Niall," was all Harry whimpered. His eyes tearing up again. Louis sighed, "you need to be punished, Harry. You deserve a spanking. Common, sit up." He stood up, grabbing Harry's wrist to make him sit up. Harry sat, his eyes cast downwards. Louis sat down beside him, patting his own thigh. "Common, Harry. Lie down across my thighs. Arse up." His instructions ringed in Harry's ears as he leant down to do so. Harry felt his heart thudding against his ribcage when he finally settled on Louis' thigh. His head bending down and his hands lying uselessly. Louis grabbed Harry's hands and brought it behind his back, holding his both wrists in one hand. Harry gulped, sucking a deep breath and preparing himself for the first blow. "You disrespected me in front of my workers, Harry. What do you think? How many spanks do you deserve?" his tone was hard as his grip on Harry's wrist. Harry closed his eyes, his voice wavering, "I do not deserve any of these, Louis. I am... I am just trying to know where my brother is. How would you feel if something happens to your brother, Louis? I am just... he is so innocent. He will break down. Please." Okay! Louis looked down at the bent boy on his lap, his curls dangling around his face. Louis could not see his tears but he could feel it flowing. "Please," Harry sobbed.

\---


	4. Chapter - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this story on Wattpad too. You can read it there if you want.

"Please," Harry sobbed. Louis could not feel bad. No. He would not let that happen. He gripped Harry's curls and pulled him up in an upright position beside him on the bed. Harry winced, the tug on his hair shooting pain through his scalp. He could feel the curly mop of hair in his fist and all Louis wanted to do was, press that green-eyed into the mattress and pound the living shit out of him. He took a long breath, closing his eyes, "please," he heard Harry pleading. "Stop. Just... stop talking for once," Louis gritted out, making Harry shiver. He pulled out his phone, dialling a number on his speed dial. Harry sat there, wiping his nose. His nose always got filled whenever he cried. "Put Niall on phone," Harry heard Louis speaking through the phone. Harry gripped his own knees in tension as Louis waited for Niall to answer. He looked eagerly at Louis as the other side said something. Louis looked at him, "I will put him on speaker. Talk," Harry nodded, inching closer to the phone. "Haz?" Niall whispered, his voice wavering. A loud sob escaped Harry's lips. He grabbed Louis's hand and pulled the phone closer to his lips. "Ni?" Harry sobbed, caressing the phone as if it was Niall. Louis saw the smile spreading on Harry's puffy lips. Something whispered in his head for him to cut the call. Harry was here to suffer, he was here to pay for his father's deed. Louis needed to do something to make him cry. Always. What was he doing? Calling his brother to put Niall on phone? So that, Harry can talk? What was wrong with him? Louis thought. But he could not move his finger to cut the call. Harry smiled at the phone with tears brimming his eyes, "Ni? Are you fine? Is he hurting you? Are you okay?" A dry laugh came from Niall. "Hazza? I should ask you these questions, no? I am the older brother, remember?" Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Are you fine? Did he do something?" Louis could feel Harry's tension. "No, Haz. He did not do something to me. I am fine." No matter what Niall said, Harry could feel Niall's tone wavering. He could feel that Niall was lying. "He tou... touched you? He touched you. Is not it, Ni?" Harry asked, his tone rising. Louis looked at him, narrowing his blue eyes. Niall stayed silent this time. Not answering Harry's questions. Harry glared at Louis, his eyes wild suddenly. "He touched Ni. Your brother touched him. You lied. You said Niall will be alright. I believed you. You bastard," Louis gasped when at the end of Harry's sentence, Harry jumped on him, taking them both down on the floor. The phone tumbled on the floor beside them, someone, Niall or Liam saying something. But Neither Harry nor Louis paid it any attention as they wrestled on the floor. "Jesus, Harry!" Louis swore. "harry! Harry! I am fine" Niall screamed from the phone. "Please, Haz! Don't do something foolish. Please! He can do anything to you, bro. please, baby, don't make him angry," They both heard Niall pleading through the phone. Louis looked at Harry, who was straddling Louis with his hands on Louis' collars. Louis took the phone, "Niall, he is fine." He gritted out and t=cut the call, throwing the phone on the bed. Louis' eyes blazed as he looked up at Harry. Harry could not understand, how that guy looked so much in control of this situation from laying under Harry. Louis held harry's wrists and pushed him on his left side, making him slide down on the floor, between the bed and Louis. Louis sat up, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Harry. "So! A good stunt you pulled there, curly!" He said, his tone mocking but Harry could feel the tension radiating off of his body. Harry cowered away from Louis as much as possible, well, until his back hit the bed. Louis noticed it. Of course, he did. Harry looked down. He never felt this amount of vulnerability in his life before. He never felt so helpless. He did not know, what was going to happen to him. He knew Louis could do anything to him. Harry knew Louis was the ringmaster of his life now. and, that was scary. Definitely, it was. 

\---

Harry flinched when Louis exhaled loudly. He closed his eyes in fear. He expected something physically violent actions from Louis. Nothing happened. When he opened his eyes to look at Louis, Louis just rolled his eyes and stood up. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Come, let me show you, your room." Harry stood up, looking at his feet. Louis started walking as if knowing Harry would follow. Harry wanted to disobey. He wanted to stay there, rooted but decided against it. He could not do that and make Louis angry. Louis had the power to destroy his and his family's lives. So, he could not let that happen. At last, Harry followed.

The hallway took them to the last room of that floor. Harry noticed he would be staying seven rooms away from Louis. Oh! Small victories! Louis pushed open the white door to open a medium sized room. Harry could feel his jaw touching the ground. The room was medium sized for that mansion but for Harry? It was bigger than their hall back in his house. If they divided the room in four, then also it was bigger than Harry's room in his house. Louis turned to look at Harry. Harry glanced at his cerulean blue eyes. Louis signalled at a door with his hand, without breaking their eye contact. "That door opens to a balcony, but, don't plan your escape through it. First, I have hounds to guard this place and I have armed guards. They will not hesitate before killing you." The sly grin looked disturbing to Harry. "That white door? It is a washroom. And that small door? It is a closet for all of your clothes. Oh! Wait!" Louis stopped suddenly, smirking at Harry. He walked near Harry, standing in front of him. That sly grin on his face widening. "You don't have clothes! What would you wear? Princess?" Harry looked away from Louis' burning eyes. Louis leant near Harry's ear, placing his right hand on Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Louis whispered in Harry's ear, his left hand holding harry's waist. "Don't worry, babe. I will buy you clothes. After all, daddy earns enough to satisfy his whore." The word slapped Harry right across the face. his body jerking in shock. Harry took a step back. The dull ache in his chest deepening. He looked at Louis' smirking face. that bastard knew exactly what he said. "I... I am not a whore," Harry mumbled, trying not to cry. It did not hurt. No! it should not hurt! Louis arched his brows, his hands shoved in his jean's pockets as he shrugged, "no? you prefer, "slut", then?" Harry closed his eyes. A slut for my every need? A slut for my satisfaction. Whom, I can fuck anytime I want? My slave? My sex slave?" with every question, Louis took a step forward and Harry walked backwards. They ended up pressed against each other when Harry hit the wall. Louis placed his hand on Harry's member. He could feel the dampness there from earlier. His own member twitching. He thrived the way Harry gasped when Louis squeezed him. "A slut, who will be locked here for me. Who will be ready for me all the time." He could feel Harry's member thickening, Harry looked in agony. Louis smirked. Harry hated Louis' every word mentally. But physically? He could not will away his arousal. Louis squeezed him, earning a gasp from Harry. "I will fuck you on every furniture in this room, babe. I will ruin that innocence of yours. I will make sure to not let anyone clean this room. You know, why? So that it smells like our cum and sweat and sex." Harry shivered at the seductive tone of Louis'. Louis kissed Harry's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, "would you like that, princess?" Harry gripped Louis' biceps, closing his eyes. Louis' smirk widen, he leant in, to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth. "you would like that, right? You would beg for that." Harry shook his head, when Louis asked him, trying to squirm away from Louis. He opened his eyes, looking at Louis with tears in his eyes. "I... I am sorry from my father's side, Louis. Please, let me go. Please?" Louis freed Harry with a push, knocking Harry's back on the wall behind him. Harry winced. "I will tell Kendall to come and give you some clothes. Go, take a shower and when you are done, come to the office. Ask Kendall, she will show you the way." With that said, Louis turned on his legs and left the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. Not wanting to hear the way that green-eyed boy broke down into feet of a loud sob. "He deserves it," was all Louis said when his heart tightened a bit.

\--**--**--


	5. Chapter -  5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are liking the story, leave kudos and comments maybe? It boosts a writer to write more.

The knock on the door brought back Harry in reality. He wiped his eyes and shuffled up on his face as the door opened. A girl around his age walked in with a tentative smile, "hi?" she stood in front of him. Harry could see that she was beautiful, what with those black strands of hair fanning her face and fair complexion shining under the fluorescent light. He did not greet back, looking cautiously at her. Who was she? "I am Kendall, I work under Mr. Tomlinson. He asked me to take care of you. Do you need to freshen up?" Her voice was soothing. Harry looked around aimlessly. "Freshen up? For what?" His voice trembled as he asked. Harry could see sadness and sympathy colouring that girl, Kendall's eyes and he hated it. He did not need sympathy, thank you very much. All he wanted to do was, hide from all of this. "Yeah! I think a shower would be great! Thanks." He answered, already wanting her to leave him alone. Kendall smiled softly, "sure, sir. Please wait for a moment. Let me get the toiletries first." With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry looked at the door. What if he ran? The next moment he banished that idea. No. he could not do that when Louis had a hold on his family and Niall. No! instead, he rubbed his hands over his face, scrubbing his eyes dry. He felt exhausted, depressed and dead inside. How did this happen? He was so happy exactly some hours ago. He was going on a trip with his mates this evening and now? he is locked in a room and waiting to be, "garnished", for a man who wanted him as a sex slave. How did he come to this? Before he could duel on his self pity more, Kendall returned, holding some white towels and a small bag of essentials in her hands. She went straight into the washroom and called Harry, "Sir, I set everything up. Take your time and freshen up. Just press the switch beside this sink and I will be here with your clothes." Harry walked in as Kendall turned to leave. She smiled at him, "have a nice shower, sir." He shook his head, "Harry." Kendall looked confused for a moment. So Harry tried again, "Harry. Call me Harry." That brought a smile on her lips, she nodded eagerly, "Harry! Sure!" He smiled tiredly at her as she left.

\--

Aroused! Yeah! Aroused! That was what Louis felt as he sat down on his bigger than king sized bed. He lay down backwards, looking up at the ceiling with his feet planted on the ground. The ragged breath he took did nothing to soothe the burning in him. He wanted that guy. "Harry," the name sounded desperate coming from his mouth. His groin twisted as he remembered Harry's big, green eyes, looking up at him. He wanted him here. In his bed, sprawled under him. His eyes screwed shut when he palmed himself over his pants. "Fuck!" He cursed, thinking about those plumped lips wrapped around him in the car. "Stop it, Louis. Stop being to desperate. He is just a boy you picked up to fuck. And you will. So, stop going crazy about him. You have better control than that." He closed his eyes, trying to remember his schedule. "Call mum, right!" He pulled out his phone, dialing her number. It ringed for a few moment before she picked up. "Boo," he rolled his eyes with a smile, "mum! Stop calling me that," his mum just ignored that and started talking, "Boo! you kidnapped Robin's son? Please tell me, you did not!" Louis' fist clenched on the bedsheet as he looked ahead. "Who told you this, mum?" He could feel anger boiling inside of him. His mum was always the soft one among them. She never really liked the way his father or he ran the business. "I have sources too, Boo! Please free him. It is no way his fault that his father killed yours." Louis clenched his eyes shut, "yes, it is, mum! It is. Please let me handle this. I am mature enough to take care of these things." He could hear his mother sighed, "Boo! that boy is not even mature. He is seventeen for God's sake! Please do not harm him. Promise me that you will not harm him? Yeah?" Louis furrowed his brows, "why do you care about him, mum? You did not even meet him. His father killed your husband. He is not as innocent as you think," as he said the last part, even his chest felt tight. Those green eyes flashing on his mind. No! His mother made a sad noise, "your father had so many enemies, Boo! his business was not white as you already know. I do not hold any grudges against that killer and I do not hold anything against that innocent little boy. He is not even eighteen, Boo." His face heated up as he understood what his mother was indicating at. He could feel his ears burning as he looked down at his prominent bulge. "I know, mum! I will not harm him beyond repair. I promise that. But he needs to be harmed if I want Robin to break. And, I will not hear your complaints against it. I have to do this, mum. I owe this to dad." He said with authority in his voice. His mother sighed, "what about Eleanor? How do you explain all this to her? She is your fiancé, Boo! you cannot do this to her." Something burned inside him as he looked down at his ring finger. That promise ring. Right. Eleanor. His fiancé. The one his father chose for him when he was a baby and he agreed to when he grew up. He remembered those moments where he promised her every happiness in this world. Those nights they spent wrapped in each other after a good fuck. Eleanor! "She will understand, mum. She has to. I have no other choice. My dad is more important than she. Always. Bye, mum. Take care of yourself and the babies. I will visit soon." With that, he hung up the phone call. Eleanor! He needed to call her and tell her all this. Suddenly a knock on his door brought him back to reality. "Come in," he shouted. Zayn walked in with a screaming and thrashing Sarah in his left hand. Louis raised his brows at Zayn's flour covered head and pressed his lips to restrain himself from laughing. Zany looked bored, "we need to get rid of this one! She has no skills and a big mouth. She cannot even make something good to eat. Plus has a temper like some goddess." He stopped after the speech, declaring her fate as if. Louis laughed internally as Sarah kicked Zayn on the ankle, "I said, unhand me, now! you filthy bastard!" Zayn just raised his brows at Louis like, told you! Louis laughed now, clapping his knees. "Shut up, Lou! Do not you dare laughing. Your caveman of a brother just decided to walk in my kitchen and order me to make something for him as his girlfriend, that Gigi, is coming for dinner. I mean, I am not her servant. Tell him that I am not a servant but your childhood best friend. I know you even before this filthy jerk came in your life. Tell him," Sarah fumed. Louis knew the reason for her anger. One sided love. She was in love with Zayn since childhood and Zayn? He jumped from one girl to another like a butterfly on flowers. It was okay with Sarah because she knew that Zayn was not serious about any of them. But it changed as Gigi came in the picture. Zany was gone. He was gone for that girl. Louis could not believe that Zayn was dating this girl for eleven months now. Sarah lost it when they lasted more than two months. Now she could not stand Zayn. Louis did not blame her. "Zee! Leave her alone, will you? Ask Kendall or Jessy to make something to you." Zayn looked down at Sarah, tightening his grip on her elbow as she struggled, "why not she? Huh? I asked for a sandwich. And I will leave after having it from you." Her blue eyes glared up at his brown ones. They looked sad as Zayn looked at them. "Ask your girlfriend to make you one," Sarah whispered, wrenching her hand free and running out of Louis' room. Zany turned back to look at her retreating figure. Did she wipe her eyes? Why? "leave her alone, mate! She is going through some shit." Louis told him from behind. Zany turned towards him. "what shit? That girl never talked back to me but nowadays, she could not even stand my presence. What happened? You and Li know. I know, you do. Just tell me!" Louis rolled his eyes, "let it be, Zee! You know, girls and their new, new problems." Zayn could say that Louis was hiding something. He shrugged, ignoring the topic for now. he had more pressing topics in his hands. "Liam called Jay and told her everything as she pressured. Did she call you?" Louis nodded, rummaging through his pockets and emptying those things on the bed. "Yeah! I did and heard a full-blown lecture about the unholy act, I am doing." Zayn sat down on a nearby bean bag and nodded, "Eleanor? She called?" Louis shook his head, "nope. Not yet." Zayn saw the way Louis stood there, looking down at the bed aimlessly. He loved that blue eyed guy more than his own brother. Actually, Zayn never had a family so... Louis and Liam and their family was his. They never treated him differently. He cared deeply about these boys. But, today... his heart gave a squeeze as he remembered Harry and Niall, crying their hearts out. "Niall is eighteen, Louis. Harry is not even adult." He saw the way Louis went rigid. He knew, he should stop. But... "If he presses charges against you, you can go to jail." The laugh that came from Louis was filled with sass. Even Zayn knew that the last line had no power. Louis turned back to look him in the eyes, "I will never go to the jail, Zee! Even you know that. just say that you feel bad for that chubby-cheeked boy." Zayn raised his brows, "Chubby-cheeked? Wow! Lou! I did not notice him that much! But, you did, I see." Louis nodded with a smirk, "well, when you are forcing your dick in his mouth and he chokes on you, you have to enjoy the view, man!" Zayn stood up, "you forced himself on him? Louis?" Louis shrugged, walking into his closet to fetch something to wear. Zayn followed. "I can remember his orgasm too, you know? So... no! I didn't force him," Zayn shook his head is disapproval, "He came. so? It is how biology works, Louis. It is just the body reacting that way. It does not say that he was enjoying it." Zayn hesitated so they anything more. Not out of fear, no! but out of respect. He respected Louis. "what?" Louis craned his head to look at him, "no... finish your line, Zayn! What? It is rape. That is what you want to say, right?"Zayn shook his head, "No, I mean..." Louis banged the door of his wardrobe shut and glared at Zayn, "I love you, Zayn, I really do. But if you interrupt me on my way then I will forget about our friendship." Zayn nodded but held his head high as he said, "I hope the day never comes when you actually fall for this kid. He would never want you back." The ringing laugh echoed through the closet as Louis bent over, laughing. His hands braced on his knees as he laughed his heart out. Zany stood there, looking disappointed. "Okay. Like... seriously? Fall in love? With that boy? Are you kidding me?" Zayn shook his head, "whatever, man! Just... he is very innocent." Louis' face clouded, "yeah! He is. Maybe. But Robin has to pay and what is a better way than watching your own son as a sex slave for your enemy?" Zayn opened his mouth to say something but the door of the room opened and Kendall walked in. Louis walked out of the closet, "yes, Kendall?" She nodded at Zayn and smiled at Louis, "I need some new clothes for Harry, sir. He has nothing to wear after his shower and there is no luggage with him either. So, can I take something from your closet for him?" Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah! Wait here." He walked back in his closet and pulled out a white shirt and a grey jogger. The shirt was big on him but on Harry, it would suit, he thought. "Here," he handed it to Kendall, walking back in the room. "Thank you, sir. The dinner will be ready in ten minutes, will you be joining us too, Zayn?" she turned towards Zayn. Louis answered on Zayn's behalf, "yes. He will join us. Along with Sarah. Thanks, Kendall. Inform me when Harry is ready, yeah?" Kendall nodded dutifully and walked away. "Do you need a shower? Hop in," Louis addressed Zayn. "Nah! I am fine. I will be outside." Zayn wandered away. Louis knew he would be in kitchen, trying to irritate Sarah or something. He closed the door and changed in his v-neck striped t-shirt and a blue track pant. "God. I am knackered." He whined while walking out of his room and going to the dining hall.

~~~

The water ran down his spine as Niall shivered, his neck bruised from those bites Liam left there. The tiles felt cold as he pressed his forehead against it. "Mumma," he choked, tears welling up his eyes. The press of body on his back made his squeak and turn around. His eyes fell on a bare torso. "It's me. It's me." He heard the voice. That guy. Liam. Niall pushed him away as fast as he could. "Yes. It is you. I hate you. I hate you." Those brown eyes looked sad as Liam approached him slowly, "I am sorry. I am sorry that I took you away from your home. But, baby, you would never be happy there now. Louis would make you and your family's life miserable now. If you stay here, you will be fine. With me." He tried to smile at Niall. Niall could not believe he said it. "Shut up! I am not selfish like you. Why do you think, I will be happy here? Huh? Why do you think that when my family and my youngest brother is suffering, I will be happy here with you? I want to be there. I want to be there with them. I want to see my brother. Harry is so pure. That bastard, that Louis will ruin him. Please, please let me go." He saw how Liam's face crumbled for a moment but then Liam shook his head, "no! You have to stay here. Just... don't argue on that." with that he stormed out of the shower stall and out of the bathroom, leaving a pair of burning blue eyes in his wake.

▪▪▪


	6. Chapter - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note - *please read*
> 
> I want to point out three things.
> 
> 1\. My native language is not English, far from it. So please be patient with me. I am learning. 
> 
> 2\. I am a student. I am too busy to write a part and then edit it. So sorry if there is any kind of editing mistakes. Please, would you point them out to me? I will edit them. <3 
> 
> 3\. I never wrote smut before. I am so sorry if it was not good. I am really not good with smut. Fluff is my field. (Hard to believe after reading the story? I know. But you will come to know it soon.)
> 
> Thank you for reading the note and now go on. Enjoy the part. <3

Louis looked up from his phone as Harry walked in the room. His eyes trailed down, noticing the tight fitting of the T-shirt. He noticed with amusement, as Harry looked around uncomfortably, trying to find out where to sit. His lips curled up in a smirk, “Come here, Harry.” His voice made Harry jump. Green eyes turned at him with curious innocence. Louis could not believe that someone’s gaze could make him hard. He twitched on his chair and raised his brows, “do I have to repeat myself all the time, Harry? Come here, I said.” That was the moment Zayn and Gigi entered the room, holding hands and laughing at something. Louis stared as Harry fiddled with his fingers as his toes curled on the carpet. Nervous.

“So he is dining with us?” Zayn asked. His eyes on Harry. Louis nodded, patting his thighs, “yeah! He is coming here, sitting on my lap and having his dinner. Or he is going back to his room and sleeping off because I will not let him eat any other way.”

Gigi choked on her spit and Zayn stepped forward, “what?”

Louis just nodded, his eyes glued on Harry. Who looked bullet stricken as he looked at Louis and then at Zayn and Gigi. His eyes glassy already. “Come here, Harry.” Louis spoke, sitting back comfortably with his legs wide open. As an invitation.

Kendall and Jessie walked in, carrying various trays filled with Louis’ favourites. Harry shook his head, those curls hopping around on his head. “I… I am not hungry.” Louis heard him whispering.

Zayn frowned, “Lou? What nonsense is this? Let him eat.” Louis looked at Zayn with a raised brow, “now, don’t blame me for his actions, Zayn. When did I stop him from having dinner? All I said was he has to sit on my lap while eating. Come on, Harry.” Harry shook his head again. “Louis,” Gigi opened her mouth, “No! Gigi, he wants to eat, he has to follow the order.” Louis spoke. Louis watched as Harry looked around the room through his lashes, his eyes falling on Zayn, Kendall, Gigi, Jessie and lastly on Louis. Those green orbs are swimming in tears of humiliation. Harry took a step back, his hands clasped together in front of him as a lifeline. Zayn looked helpless as he forwarded his arm towards him. As if trying to sooth the curly haired boy.

“You leave the room; none of them gets dinner, Harry.” Louis said, his voice booming around the hall. Harry’s head jerked up, looking pleadingly at Louis. Louis clenched his jaw, “You leave and none of these people get to dine. Think about it, Harry. Not only they but the whole mansion stays hungry because of your stubbornness.” Louis knew that he would not do it but Harry did not need to know that. In addition, by the look on Harry’s face, he believed Louis. He looked around the room, a sob escaping his lips as he noticed everyone.

“You go, Harry. We will be fine.” Zayn said, glaring at Louis. He knew that Louis would not do it. Louis just shrugged, “yeah! They will be fine. One night without food won’t kill them.” He noticed with satisfaction, as those pigeon toes started moving. Harry walked closer. His head bowed and hands gripping his T-shirt tightly. Zayn sat down, his eyes shooting daggers at Louis but Louis was too busy staring at the pale-fidgety boy. Those tear drops rolling down Harry’s cheeks did something inside Louis. His hands itched to shoot up and wipe them away. Why? Harry was here to suffer. He was here to pay for his father’s deed. However, something about Harry was so innocent, so fragile that made Louis frown. Those green eyes fresh, like rain washed forest. Louis felt lost whenever Harry looked at him. Harry came near him and stood, looking down at his lap. “I don’t have the whole night for this bullshit, Harry. Come on, make it fast.” Louis snapped, making Harry jump. He walked closer to Louis.

Zayn stood up, “Let’s go, Gigi. I don’t want to have dinner anymore.” Louis looked at Zayn and said, “You wanted to kill his father. Now suddenly what happened? Getting fond of him, are we Zayn?” Harry looked at Zayn, his eyes close to tears. Zayn looked at Louis. “I can kill Robin right now, Louis. Even you know I can. But I will never force a kid to pay for what his father did,” Zayn spat.

“No! No! Please, do not kill him. I am fine. I am fine, please.” Harry spoke, his hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. Zayn looked hurt and helpless as he looked at Louis and then at Harry and then at Louis again, “can’t you see? He is so innocent, Louis! Let him go. He doesn’t deserve this.” Louis leant back in his chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I will. After I am done with him and satisfied, I will.” His answer met silence, as Zayn said nothing. “wh-what kind of satisfaction?” Gigi asked, looking at Louis expectantly. “Physical,” Louis answered, his left hand going up to squeeze Harry’s butt. “He is underage, Lou!” Gigi said, looking terrified with the idea. Louis did not understand that why this was such a huge thing to them. What was wrong in it? “As if you waited till 18, Gigi?” Gigi blushed and the answer of Louis’ question.

“Fine! You know what? Do whatever you want but I won’t stand here and watch it.” Zayn snapped, “Let’s go, baby.” He almost dragged Gigi out of the room. Louis looked around the room and his eyes fell on Kendall, “Kendall? Serve the food and leave us alone.” His order got them moving. Louis’ hand squeezed Harry’s bum a little harder causing that boy to grip the table even tighter, his knuckles turning white. Jessie and Kendall hurried to serve the dinner and Louis could not wait, “just leave everything on the cart and leave.” He stood up and Harry stepped back, in a reflex. Louis’ hand fell from his bum. Anger shot through him, he was never denied, never. Everyone he met, wanted a piece of him. Louis Tomlinson was a big deal. Everyone felt blessed after a one night stand with him. Louis Tomlinson was feared too. Harry should feel blessed that his father was living and his family was intact. He had to understand that Louis ruled here. He was the owner of everything in that house and he was the owner of Harry too.

He stepped closer to the green-eyed boy and grabbed his waist in steel like grip, pulling him close, “how about I fuck you on this table, Harry?” The gasp was the only thing he heard from Kendall before Jessie pulled her away and closed the door of the dining room. Louis saw how Harry started shaking, his pale hands coming up to push at Louis’ chest. However, pushing Louis away was a bit hard task that too with his hands holding Harry still. “You resist as much as you can, baby. I will get what I want, and right now? I want you.” Louis whispered. His lips connecting with Harry’s in a bruising kiss. Harry whimpered in it, his hands gripping Louis’ shirt tightly over his chest. Harry tasted better than the finest wine Louis ever had, how was that even possible? His lips were so puffy that Louis’ chapped ones pulled it harder, sucking harshly until the younger boy kissed back. The feeling of Harry kissing back was heady. His timid movements drove Louis crazy and he grabbed Harry’s neck with left arm and pulled him even closer to his right. “Witch, you are a witch,” Louis whispered when they stopped kissing and inhaled sharply. Harry’s body was slack against Louis. Harry’s eyes looked glassy and pupil dilated as he looked at Louis. Just a kiss did that to him, Louis thought with pride. Louis shoved his hand into Harry’s joggers and started pushing it off. “Louis…” Harry held his wrist, preventing Louis from doing so.

“You stop me and I call my men and shoot your father. Your call, Harry.” He made his voice stern as he said so. Harry’s grip on his wrist loosened and with a push, Louis shoved down Harry’s joggers and boxer. “Strip your shirt,” he ordered, detaching them and pulling off his own clothing. He wanted to feel Harry against himself. Louis wanted to touch Harry everywhere and work skin to skin. “Let’s play a game, shall we?” he said in an over enthusiastic voice. Harry looked confused and scared as he raised his brows at Louis. “Wh-what game?” he asked. His voice timid and scratchy. Louis felt his cock twitched as he imagined that younger boy stretched on him. Bloody hell! Control, Louis. All in good time. Louis looked down, inspecting Harry’s nice little body.

He was not built, Louis noticed. He still had chubby thighs and some baby fat around his stomach and hips. His skin looked paler under the fluorescent light. His thighs touched and Louis wanted nothing more than to push his cock between them and fuck it raw. His stomach was so inviting. Louis could imagine it bearing some red teeth marks. He took his cock in a grip and gave a tug, looking hungrily at Harry. When his eyes met Harry’s face, Louis noticed with mirth that Harry was looking at his cock. Louis tugged it again, squeezing at the base, “I can come just like this, Harry. Just staring at you. Is it what I want? No!” he stopped and Harry’s face went red with humiliation when Louis took the precum from his slit and rubbed it on Harry’s right nipple. Louis could feel the nipple tightening as he smeared the cum on it. Harry looked mortified as his cock started getting harder. Louis laughed, rubbing his fingers over Harry’s nipple, “Look at you, Harry. Shall I call Zayn? He should see this. Maybe he can enjoy the dinner while I feed you my cum?” Harry shook visibly, gripping his thighs with his hands and closing his eyes. Louis wanted to see those eyes. No! Closing them would not do. He leant down at sucked the nipple, smeared with his cum in his mouth. “Aah!” Harry whimpered, his hands flying up to hold Louis’ waist. Louis smirked, “sensitive?” he asked, flicking the beautiful pink nub. Harry looked down at his toes, his cheeks heating up. Louis placed his both hands on Harry's perky bum-cheeks and pulled him closer. Their cocks squeezed between them as they stood there. Air could not pass as they stood, stuck to each other. Harry placed his head on Louis’ shoulder, he could not take all this. All of it was foreign feeling to him. He barely kissed a guy before this. All these confusing body needs were scary. But there was something the way Louis did it. As if Harry could not help but feel aroused. “Harry? Stand still,” Louis said before leaving him and going for the cart beside the dining table. Harry stared as Louis so comfortably walked around the room. His golden skin glistening and those abs shining. Harry looked down at his chubby figure and then at Louis’ muscled one. Why did he want him? He was nothing in front of Louis. “So we have tomato soup, chicken pasta and Raspberry Trifle. In addition, we have red wine to go with it. Not bad, Kendall and Jessie.” Louis mused to himself. Harry watched as Louis took a sip of the soup and closed his eyes to appreciate it. “Umm! It is awesome, Harry. Come here.” Harry walked near him and stood, looking at Louis’ blessed out face. Louis turned sideways to face him and grinned. That grin was dangerous. Harry could say. 

 

“Lie down on the table, Harry,” Louis said in a normal tone, sipping the soup from the bowl now. “What?” Harry asked, his voice incredulous. Blazing blue eyes looked at him, “Lie down on the table, Harry.” Louis said, his voice dark and ordering. Harry scrambled forward, sitting down on the table and then lying. The cool wood felt uncomfortable underneath him as Harry lied there. He looked at Louis. He had his eyes glued on Harry’s body as he lifted the spoon from the bowl and brought it over Harry’s stomach. Hot soup dripped down on his belly button, burning it almost. “Aah!” Harry squeaked, trying to cover his stomach. “No, no. none of that, Harry! No, lay straight.” Louis said, his eyes darker than before. Harry took a deep breath and uncovered himself, lying straight. Louis looked down at Harry’s softening cock and tusked, “I will get you erect before I am done with you, Harry. I promise.” With that, Harry felt the hot droplet on his bellybutton. This time, Louis bent down to suck on it, lapping up the soup. Harry never felt more conflicted. Louis took the spoon and rubbed it on Harry’s nipple, making Harry jump with shock. The spoon was hot and his nipple felt bruised. However, it was a good kind of pain, if Harry could say so. “Oomph!” Harry groaned, his hands balled into a fist beside him.

“Now, now, Harry. No words. I don’t want any kind of disturbance while I enjoy my meal.” Louis said with a teasing smirk. That bastard knew what he was doing and how worked up Harry was at the moment. Harry looked at the ceiling and the next drop fell on his collarbone. Harry sucked in a breath as Louis licked it up. The fire burning inside him intensified when Louis rubbed some on his own collarbone and motion for Harry to sit up.

“Suck,” he said, looking at Harry dead in the eyes. Harry gulped, looking at the older boy with hooded eyes. That golden span of skin looked reddish as the soup dribbled down. He wanted to. Harry realised with a sinking feeling in his heart that he wanted to lick Louis’ skin. What was wrong with him?

“I don’t have the whole night, Harry. Come on. I am not even finished with you,” Louis said, smirking down at him. His blue eyes looked dark as Harry stared. Harry’s stomach felt funny as if something was doing summersault in there. He sat up on the table and leant in, placing his lips on the expanse of the golden skin of Louis’ torso. Louis let out a breath, his hands tightening around the bowl. “Lick first, lick off the soup.” He instructed, eyes closed. Harry’s tongue came out slightly to give him a kitten lick. Louis waited, waited until the flat tongue swiped over his collarbone. He smiled, looking down and instantly stiffening a bit more. Big green eyes stared up at him, all confused and curious at the same time. Louis just wanted to fuck this boy so badly. But no. not now. He coughed and sipped on the soup, cupping Harry’s face in his hands. As their lips touched, he pried Harry’s lips open with his tongue and let the soup flow between them.

Harry sucked into his mouth, tasting the spicy liquid on his tongue. Louis smiled in the kiss when Harry’s hands came up to hold his biceps, nails digging in. Their height matched perfectly as Louis stood and Harry sat on the table. The kiss escalated when Harry’s curious tongue prodded on Louis’ lips. Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry’s tongue slid in.

Harry did not know what to do when his tongue got in Louis’ mouth. He lapped at Louis’ tongue. He never really kissed someone like this. Like the air circulation was not needed. Louis looked so powerful as he bit down on Harry’s tongue that Harry had to bite back a moan. Sex slave. He was just a sex slave. There were no feelings involved. Harry chided himself for even enjoying it. However, he could do nothing when Louis pulled his lips away from his and he chased those lips.

“Now the main course,” Louis said, his hands on his hips and brows furrowed as he looked at the tray. Harry watched when Louis put some pasta on a plate and took a forkful to his mouth. “Umm! Not bad.” He took the whole plate of pasta and came near Harry.

“How about we eat it like this? From the plate? Will you be upset?” He asked Harry, smiling smugly. Harry rolled his eyes, “I am not hungry.”

“Neither am I,” Louis said, looking up and down at Harry and then smirking, “not for the food. But you need to eat and stay healthy to bear the things I am going to put you through.”

His words sent chills down Harry’s spine. He looked down at his lap as Louis filled up the plate even more and came to hop up on the table. They sat cross-legged on it. Harry did not understand why they could not just have dinner like normal occasions. Like, sitting on the chair and eating it. But he guessed that was not the case with Louis around. “Eat. What are you thinking about?” Louis said with a mouth full of pasta. Harry looked down at the plate and took the fork. The first bite melted his mouth. It was delicious. More than delicious, actually. He noted in back in his head to compliment Kendall later for it. They ate in silence. Harry glancing at Louis time to time. The man sitting in front of him looked so soft and delicate that Harry could not match it with the vicious devil he saw today at his house or the seducer who wrenched everything out of Harry.

Louis looked contained, happy even as he ate. His eyes cast down at his plate. They were stark naked, sitting on a dining table and having dinner. Harry could not believe how odd it felt. He chewed and looked around. The room was big and filled with some antiques. The table itself was intimidating in a way. Bigger than Harry ever saw a dining table. His inspection ended when Louis spoke.

“I don’t do unfair business, Harry.” He stated. “I want you to know that whatever I do, I will never be unfair. Tomorrow you will have a lawyer here and I will set down some rules. You will have a say in it. Liam and Niall might join us too. Everything is going to be a fair business.”

Harry looked at him disbelievingly, “Fair? What is fair in all this, Louis? I am stuck here with you. I do not know what is going to happen to me. I do not know when you will free me. I have school, Louis. You are ruining my future by doing this. When you leave me, I do not know how I would be able to go back to my normal life. I do not want any of it. I do not want to sit here naked and wait for you to take me. I do not want to see your face. I do not want your shadow on my family. What is fair, Louis? Tell me, what is fair?” thick tears rolled down his cheeks as he finished. His voice trembling.

Louis looked immobile, staring at him. “You are right. What is fair? Your father killed mine for money. I wanted to go and spread our business in Asian countries but no! I am stuck here. My mum lost her life partner. My youngest siblings are not even born yet, Harry. They are due in two months. I do not know what to do when they come to this world. They are never going to meet their father. They are never going to feel the love he had for them. All because of your father. My sisters lost their hero who was there to protect them always. Lottie still wakes up screaming at night. She was there when Robin shot our dad. She saw the scene unfolding in front of her. Can you imagine what that girl is going through? Can you imagine what my mum is going through? She is pregnant with his children, Harry. Whenever she feels them inside of her, she remembers him. Fair? What is fair here? Your father is a professional shooter. He kills people to feed you all. How do you feel about it? How do you feel about the pocket money you get, knowing that it is drenched in someone’s blood? What your father did was good to you? Was it fair?”

Harry stared at Louis. His eyes now openly flowing. His heart twisted painfully and suddenly the walls were closing in on him. ‘Louis’ mum is pregnant with kids? How is that girl coping with her life after witnessing her father’s death? How is…’ Harry stopped himself from thinking. He gasped, trying to draw as much air in his lungs as possible. Louis clenched his eyes shut and placed the fork down on the plate. When he opened his eyes, they looked sharp, sharper than before.

“I don’t need you. I have money and I have my fiancé to enjoy and drain my sexual needs. You are not even attractive, Harry. Too naïve for my liking and too stubborn. Moreover, you are not bound here. You see the door?” Louis pointed at the door and then turned towards him, “You can walk right out of it. Trust me, you can. I will let you. However, if you do, I will call my men and tell them to bring your father here. I will torture him to death. Your call, Harry. This is the last time we are having this argument. Next time, I will not waste my energy like this; I will simply go and end your father’s life. So if you do not want it, grow up. I will wreck you and that will show on you so that I can send those photos to your father and he will open his mouth and tell me who gave him money to kill my father. I know that he did it for someone. No matter what he says, he killed my father for someone. I just want his name, then you will be free, I will let you go. And your schooling? You can study after all of it. Your father will break soon. I know. So from now on, let me use you and be happy that your father is all right along with your family.” Louis stopped after saying it. He took a deep breath and looked at the boy in front of him. Harry looked drained, staring at Louis. Louis looked down at his body. He still had baby fat around his cheeks and stomach. His pink, plush lips were so shaped that Louis already craved it time to time. Unattractive? Harry was far from unattractive. He was a little minx. Louis looked up when Harry said something. “What?” he asked.

“I said, okay. If this is the deal then okay. I am in. I will do anything you ask me to and you will spare my family.”

Louis nodded in understanding, “Okay then. We have a deal here. Stand up and fetch the dessert here for me, Harry.” His voice suddenly cold and dominating.

He watched as Harry slid off of the table and walked for the tray filled with food. Louis took in that perky bum. ‘What if I spank him? Now? No! It will be too much. The dessert. Right.’ He thought to himself.

Louis jumped down the table and waited as Harry filled up a bowl with the strawberry trifle. When Harry came back with the bowl, Louis took it from his hands. Harry forwarded the spoon, his hands shaking a bit as Louis looked down at them. “We don’t need a spoon, Harry. Place it back on the table.” Harry did so without a word and stood in front of Louis. His eyes cast downwards and hands clasped in front of him. Silent Harry was not good. Louis wanted to hear him. “Let’s see how good this trifle is, shall we?” Louis muttered, mostly to himself.

Harry looked confusedly at the blue-eyed boy. Louis smirked before slowly dropping on his knees. Harry looked down, fidgeting with his hands and thinking what to do.

Louis looked up and smirked, “stand still, princess.” Harry clenched his jaw and stopped his fingers from digging in his own skin. When Louis grabbed his cock and dipped it into the bowl, Harry gasped. It was a bit cold. But Harry gasped because of the way it felt around his cock. Something sticky and a bit cold smeared on his cock. He wanted to wipe it away. What was Louis doing? Louis’ thumb rubbed the cream of the trifle on his slit, smearing it nicely. Harry gulped, his lungs suddenly out of breath. His whole body getting hot. He could not understand what Louis was doing until Louis leant forward, his pink tongue coming out of his mouth and licked the whipped cream off of Harry’s tip. Harry jolted forward with a whimper of surprise. His hands flying forward to grab Louis’ hairs in his fists. “Louis,” he gasped.

Louis smirked up at him, his blue eyes blazing as his right-hand grip Harry at the base, pumping it slowly. “Ugh!” Harry shook his head, everything felt foggy suddenly. His eyes went down and locked on those blue ones.

Louis placed the bowl on the floor and took some cream on his fingers, rubbing them on Harry’s cock, covering it completely. Goosebumps broke through Harry’s skin as he panted above Louis. He wanted to pull away, at the same time, he wanted to push back in Louis’ death like grip. His eyes started blurring when Louis opened his mouth and took the tip in. Harry felt like peeing. He wanted to pee. “I-I want to pee,” he blurted out, rubbing his finger unconsciously on Louis’ scalp.

Louis laughed around the cock in his mouth, causing a vibration to go through Harry’s body. “Hold it in, Harry. That is not pee. You want to come. Do not. I am not finished yet.” With that, Louis placed his left hand on Harry’s bum and pulled him closer. Harry looked down to see Louis’ cheeks hollowing as he sucked his cock into his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth sending a shock through Harry’s voice.

Louis sucked the tip for a moment, leisurely wrapping his tongue around the tip. His mouth watered when some pre-cum started dropping already from the slit. Louis never felt so aroused while giving a blowjob. He looked up to see that Harry was watching him. His green eyes even wider as he panted over him. He smiled up, feeling the cock in his mouth throbbing. Harry was enjoying it. The realisation made Louis feel things he did not want to acknowledge. His hands wandered to Harry’s balls and he gave them a slight squeeze, feeling the tip dripping already. Louis started sucking, roughly sucking around the mouthful. The whimpers coming from the curly-haired boy was enough to urge Louis on. His mouth made a sucking noise as his tongue caressed the throbbing vein underneath Harry’s cock. When Louis looked up again, Harry looked tortured, his eyes closed and forehead glistening with sweat. His brows furrowed in what Louis guessed was confusion. Louis took a deep breath through his nose and dived in, this time taking Harry completely in his mouth. Harry hit the base of Louis’ throat, making him gag for a moment. Louis pulled out, gasping for air, Harry looked wrecked but his cock was still hard, glistening in Louis’ saliva.

“Take a deep breath for me, Princess,” Louis said, taking Harry in his mouth again. Harry gasped to comply and Louis grabbed the bowl, his mouth attached to Harry’s cock. He smeared the cream in his middle finger of the left hand and placed it on Harry’s ass.

Harry croaked on a shocked scream when he felt a finger prodding at his rim. He pushed back, closing his eyes when the finger entered him slowly. “Louis… I,” he babbled, his body convulsing. He wanted to beg, beg Louis to end it. It was too much for him. The sight Louis made, his blue eyes glassy when they looked up at Harry. His chapped lips glistening with pre-cum and saliva. His fringes messy as Harry kept pulling on them. Harry wanted to let go. The finger in him was relentless. It was prodding in and pulling out of him with a fixed rhythm.

Louis tugged on Harry’s cock, his finger going deep in Harry’s ass this time. “Come for me, Princess. Come,” he said with a sharp twist of his wrist. Harry came with a shout, his body collapsing as he crumbled down on the floor. Louis gathered him in his lap, hugging him close. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed when his head found the place between Louis’ neck and his shoulder. “You did so well, princess. So good for daddy,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s eyelids one by one. Harry whimpered, his hand coming up to held Louis’ jaw. Louis looked down confusedly when Harry pulled him down. His eyes widening when Harry placed those puffy lips on his, fitting them perfectly. The kiss was soft and Harry slept off in the middle of it. 

Louis never came untouched before. Never. But this time, his stomach clenched and before he knew it, he was coming. Harry squirmed as Louis’ cum hit the inside of his thighs but settled anyway.

Louis pounced on Harry, kissing the sleepy boy mercilessly. “You minx,” he whispered, his hands caressing Harry’s puffy cheeks as the boy slept on his lap.

The guards outside the dining room gasped when Louis came out of the room, dressed in the joggers and Harry in his arms. Kendall and Jessie gawked as Louis took Harry upstairs. Harry wore Louis’ t-shirt, nothing else as he cuddled closer to the bare chest boy. “Sir never took anyone in his room. Not even his fiancé,” Jessie whispered.

Kendall nodded with a frown, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Love you all. Please leave kudos and comments. It boosts a writer's confident and I can use some confidence now. <3


	7. Chapter - 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my exam soon so I did not get the time to edit it. I am sorry for any kind of mistakes. I will come back after my exam and edit it. Plus, I am so deep in my papers that I don't know, how this chapter is. I am sorry if it is not up to the mark. 
> 
> Thank you.

Harry woke up at the midnight, looking a bit confusedly around. He was on a bed, a soft feather like one. He looked down at himself and realized that he was wearing a linen white shirt and nothing else. The farthest corner of the room was a bit bright as a lamp was on. He saw Louis with glasses perched on his nose as he read something. The desk looked small but sturdy as it held those big files and books. What was he doing here? In Louis’ room? Harry rubbed his eyes and then past hours started coming back to him. He… he kissed Louis! Willingly! He sprang up on the bed, making a disgruntled sound.  
Louis looked up from his spot behind the desk, his eyes furrowed as he saw Harry scrambling on his feet with lightning speed. “What happened?” he asked, standing up from the chair as well. Harry flinched at his question but did not look at him, instead almost ran towards the door. However, Louis was faster and nearer the door. As Harry’s hands reached for the doorknob, Louis gripped it and turned Harry towards him. The Bambi-legged boy stumbled then, falling on Louis’ chest with his hands on Louis’ both shoulders.  
“Where do you think you are going, Harry? It is past midnight.” Louis gritted out, holding Harry’s waist with both hands. Harry looked across Louis, not at him as he struggled to be free. Louis gripped him tighter, “answer my damn question. It is too late for this resistance game.”  
Harry shook his head, his lips wobbling, “This is not my room. I am not supposed to be here. Let me go.” Louis smirked, “this is not even your house, Harry. But as you can see, you have to stay here. Just like that, this is the room I want you to stay tonight and I will not take your consent to make you do just that.” Louis looked with satisfaction as Harry’s eyes finally found his. Those green eyes looked lost. Louis did not like it.  
“I am hostage here. At least let me have some dignity. I cannot share a bed with you, Louis. I beg you.” Louis gritted his teeth. He hated Harry’s resistance. Why could not he be like others? Louis always ordered and everyone followed, that was how things worked around him. Why could not Harry get it? “Go back to bed, Harry. You need sleep. Tomorrow you have to do work to earn your foods and other necessaries here. Go on. Go to sleep.” Louis said in a, what he hoped, cold voice.  
Harry shook his head, those beautiful curls bouncing, as he pouted sadly, “No! Let me go. I don’t want to be here. Please.” Louis wanted to handcuff him to his bed. For forever maybe. He looked down at Harry. God! The curly haired boy was beautiful. Moonlight danced over his pale skin as the shirt fell off one of his shoulders. The buttons haphazardly open, revealing his chest and the length of the shirt was really short. It reached until Harry’s mid thighs. The folded sleeves were up until his forearms and as Harry squirmed in Louis’ arms, the shirt shifted, showing a hint of his pubic hair. Louis wanted to scream. Or rip off the shirt. Or maybe do both while pressing the boy on the mattress. Instead, he took a deep breath. Not tonight. No!  
“Go to bed, Harry. Before I force you to suck me off. Again. I am already hard. Can you feel it?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Those green eyes widen as Louis rubbed his member on Harry’s navel. Louis looked with amusement as Harry’s cheeks started getting redder. Harry looked away, over Louis’ shoulder. “I just sucked you off. How… so soon…” he stuttered, his eyes darting everywhere but at Louis.  
Louis wanted to kiss the boy. He really wanted to. But… no! Harry was not here for him to kiss and cuddle. Harry was here to be fucked and tortured. Therefore, he pushed him away, startling Harry as he went on the ground with a gasp. Louis balled his hands into fists when a sharp cry came from Harry as his bum hit the cold floor. “I am sexually very active, Harry. Get used to it. You will be used as many times as I want. You will not ask me any questions. You need to learn that you have no worth to me. You and a ragdoll are same to me. Just like my other sex toys. You are a toy I am going to play with. Now, do as I said. Go to sleep. On that bed. Now!” He shouted the last part, watching as Harry flinched. Louis stood there as Harry almost scurried away from him and went to bed. He watched when Harry buried himself in the covers and started shaking. Why was he shaking now? Louis looked at the AC but the temperature was fine. Then? A sob escaped Harry’s lips at the exact moment. Louis turned his head towards the bed, looking as Harry cried, his body shaking under the covers. Louis never felt so helpless before. He never felt this tug on his left side of the chest before. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Fuck!” he shouted, not to anyone particularly. But Harry flinched again, squirming on the bed. Louis shook his head.  
“You witch,” Louis muttered, his hands unfastening his pyjama as he went. He never slept in clothes. He would not start now.  
***  
Morning came sooner than Louis would like to think. He opened his eyes to find something heavy on his chest and he could not feel his left hand. What the hell? His complete left side was paralyzed or something? He panicked for a moment until something tickled his chin. What was going on? He looked down to see a mop of curls near his chin and a sleeping boy’s head on his chest. Harry! Louis looked down with wide eyes, Harry’s left leg thrown on Louis’ midsection and his left hand was clutching the duvet around Louis’ chest. He looked peaceful. The problem was… Louis could not look away. He could not look away from the sight that was Harry Styles. His brown curls glowed as sun rays hit it from behind and his eyelashes were fanning the pale skin under his eyes. Louis inhaled deeply when his eyes found those pouty lips, parted as Harry breathed. Louis’ right hand went to tip Harry’s face upwards without his body’s consent and Harry’s sleepy face came to full view. Louis was captivated. Harry looked exquisite as he slept. Louis could feel something rushing through his veins as he leaned in, placing his lips on those puffy ones. His tongue prodded Harry’s teeth with urgency. Louis wanted to kiss. One kiss. Harry sighed, opening his mouth under Louis’ tongue. Louis never felt more grateful. He dived in slowly, sucking Harry’s tongue in his mouth and cradling his face in his hand. He could feel his left hand now. Under Harry’s back. Louis pulled Harry closer with it and placed his own right thigh in between Harry’s legs, rubbing slowly.  
“Ugh!” Harry moaned in Louis’ mouth, shifting a bit. “Wake up, princess,” Louis whispered, still sucking into Harry’s mouth. Harry stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Louis smiled in the kiss, rubbing his thigh a bit harder between Harry’s legs. That earned him a gasp of surprise and Harry was finally awake. His eyes widened the moment he understood what was going on. His lips faltering as Louis sucked on them.  
“Good morning, Princess.” Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth and rubbed harder against his member. “Louis,” Harry gasped, his back arching. Louis was good with the seduction game.  
“You are so alluring, Harry.” Louis groaned, pushing Harry on his back and settling himself between Harry’s thighs. Harry closed his eyes as Louis started grinding. “Lo-Louis!”  
Louis smirked down at him. His blue eyes blazing with the morning sun as he kept up the speed of his grinding. Harry clutched his shoulders helplessly. He wanted to stop Louis but at the same time, he wanted Louis to finish the task in hand. He was hard. “You look luscious when you are under me, Harry.” Louis moaned, ducking down to bite Harry’s neck. Harry closed his eyes, his fingers pulling Louis closer. He hated his body. He hated how powerless he felt around Louis. He hated the power Louis had. It was like, Louis was the burning fire and Harry was the insect. He knew he would burn himself if he went anywhere close to the fire but he still found himself rounding around it. Like, the fire captivated him and he did not care if it ultimately burned him down. He was captivated. Already.  
Louis cupped Harry’s face in his palms and started planting kisses on his eyes, nose and finally mouth when the knock came.  
“Louis!”Suddenly someone banged on Louis’ door, breaking the spell. Louis looked down at Harry, who was now staring at the door. Harry pushed at Louis’ shoulders as the knock came again.  
“Louis, come on, man! Wake up. Liam is here.” The voice came. Louis dipped his head on Harry’s neck, kissing once then he pushed off of him. Harry looked away as Louis stood up from the bed, completely naked. He sat up on the bed while Louis wiggled on his pyjama and opened the door to reveal Zayn. Who looked at Louis and then at Harry with a raised brow.  
“I hope it is not what it looks like.” He said, glaring at Louis. Louis turned towards Harry and then back at Zayn, “we did not fuck if that’s what you mean. I want to but you see, people never leave us alone.”  
Zayn shook his head, “you are hopeless, Lou!”  
Louis just shrugged with a smirk, “why do you still hope for me, Zayn?” Harry and Zayn watched as Louis walked out of the room. Upper body completely bare.  
Zayn hesitated at the threshold. He looked back at Harry with an apologetic face, “Get ready, Harry. Breakfast is ready. Come downstairs and join us.”  
Harry looked at his hands, folded on the sheet, “I am not sure, why you care, Zayn? You are one of them.”  
Zayn looked down too, “we were not like this, Harry. Robin left us no choice.”  
Harry’s head snapped up to look at Zayn, who smiled at him sadly. Then shook his head in what felt like tiredness, “come downstairs when you feel like. The breakfast is ready.”  
***  
Louis walked in on a view he never wanted to see. Liam with a black eye and his half face covered in a purple bruise.  
“What the fuck happened?” Louis asked, rushing to cup Liam’s chin in his hands. Liam winced, flinching away. “It is too early for your obnoxiously loud voice, Lou. Nothing happened.”  
Louis frowned, “then what is it?” he pointed at those bruises, “trying out makeup, Liam? I must say, I like the natural look on you!”  
Zayn walked in at that moment, sitting down beside Liam on another chair, “He is not even telling me. Exactly, it is not as if you just suddenly woke up with bruises, Lima bean. Tell us what happened.”  
Liam hesitated for a moment, enough that Louis sat down at the edge of the table, looking at him expectantly, “spill.” Louis deadpanned.  
“Niall punched me,” Liam whispered. His eyes furrowed and lips jutted out.  
Zayn looked at Louis and vice versa before they both asked at the same time, “Who did what?”  
Liam shoved Louis off the table and kicked Zayn’s legs, “shut up!” he whined.  
The next second the room filled with laughter as Louis actually started rolling on the floor and Zayn kept slapping the desk to stop his laughter. Liam glared at them, “shut up, I said!” He looked like a kicked puppy.  
“What did you do to deserve that? The punch, I mean?” Zayn asked, his eyes moist from all the laughter, the bastard was still grinning, much to Liam’s dismay. He did not even turn to look at Louis, who was still on the floor. Die there!  
“I asked him to give me a blowjob!” he whispered, looking down at his hands.  
The roar of laughter came from the floor again. Why could not Louis just choke on his own saliva and die? Zayn joined in. “you asked him to give you a blowie and he punched you? I already like him.” Zayn declared, laughing aloud.  
“You don’t ask, Liam. You just take it. Look at me! I did not ask Harry about giving me anything. I took it from him. Look at me? I am spotless.” Louis hooted, laughing still.  
Now Zayn stopped. Liam clenched his jaw as he stared at Louis. Louis stood up and looked at both of them with confusion, “What? What happened?”  
Liam shook his head, “You forced yourself on Harry? Really? Louis? What is wrong with you? We were supposed to take a family member away from Robin, lock them up and blackmail Robin to accept his deed. Why do you need to force yourself on Harry, Louis? It is not even necessary! We can pretend that we tortured Harry but actually doing it? Why?”  
Louis turned on his heel and walked up to the ceiling to floor glass window at the back of the room. His face looked hard and unreadable when he stared out of the glass. “I don’t care, Liam! I want him and what I want, I get. Simple.”  
Liam grunted, “You want him? Like this? By forcing yourself on him? How do you think that he is going to like you if you do that?”  
Louis turned to face Liam then, with a shocked expression. “Like me? Why do I need him to like me? I don’t care about his feelings, Liam! I want him for my sexual needs. Not for some romantic bullshit. I am engaged to Eleanor if you are forgetting.”  
Zayn snorted at that, “Yeah, right! As if after knowing all this, she is going to be here to deal with you!”  
Louis smirked, “Oh, trust me, Zayn. She will. I am the source of her luxuries. She has no other choice.”  
Liam stood up, his expression desperate, “So she is just using you to have a better life? Does she not love you? Why are you with her then?”  
Louis never laughed as hard as he did then, “Love? What the fuck is love, lima bean? Huh? It is just a fantasy we try to live in. please stop it! Love does not exist in this world, Liam. I don’t believe in love or soul mate kind of shit. I know that Eleanor’s dad has the biggest hotel chain all across the globe and if I marry her, I will get a hold on them. Therefore, I will marry her. I don’t care if she is fucking someone else. I really don’t. This is how the world works, Liam. Come out of your fantasy land.”  
When he looked at Liam and Zayn, they both looked horrified. He just did not understand the hype. Love? Really? Where were they living? In 16th century? No! He knew that love existed only in romance novels or that kind of burning passion was impossible to feel for someone. Bullshit. Love was a load of bullshit for him. But as he could see, Zayn and Liam believed in it! What a sappy duo he had as his friend and brother.  
Then suddenly Zayn smirked, “You have a fiancé and you are not even interested in her. Then we have Harry, whom you met yesterday and I never saw your eyes leaving him more than just a minute. Strange, isn’t it, Louis?”  
Liam smirked, “Maybe my brother over here is getting wrapped around Harry’s finger. And maybe he is the one for him. Maybe that is why he still does not believe in love. You never know, you might fall for Harry. Possible, Louis?”  
Zayn nodded, smirking at Louis too. Louis wanted to slap the smirk off their faces. Really? Falling in love with Harry? Him? Goodness! It would never happen.  
“Keep dreaming, mates. He is nothing but a sex toy to me. A fine one at that but, still, a sex toy. At the end of the day, Eleanor has my promise ring.”  
Zayn snorted, “Yeah! Just a ring when Harry has your complete attention and I promise you, Lou, he will end up with more than just a ring.”  
Louis had to laugh this time. He had no other option. Did Zayn hear himself? What was he talking about? “Yeah! Harry will end up with a broken heart, broken spirit, lost virginity and a dark life ahead. I, Louis Tomlinson, promise that to the two of you.”  
Zayn shook his head with a stretched palm, “I say he will end up with your heart, a lot of awesome sex and a bright future where he will be the love of your life. Say? Do you accept the challenge? If I lose, I will give up my BMW and if you lose, you will give me your Porsche. Deal?”  
Liam nodded, stepping beside Zayn, “I agree. Say, Tommo. Deal? I support Zayn and you are on your own.”  
Louis looked down at Zayn’s outstretched hand and then at Liam’s glowing face. Were they crazy? Were they serious about it? That he would actually fall for Harry? How was that possible? His own mates thought so? They knew him! He was not like others. He never believed in love or soul mate kind of craps. He would never fall for a chubby boy with curls adoring his baby like face. No! Never! If they wanted to lose so badly then so be it. He could indulge in it for his own amusement. It would be nice to see Zayn without a cigarette for once and it would be awesome to see Liam sulking after a lost battle. He had nothing to lose. He was not going to fall for Harry. He knew that.  
“Deal it is,” Louis took Zayn’s hand for a handshake, “be there when the boy ends up with a broken spirit.”  
Zayn smirked, “he won’t. You will be there to see to it. We promise you that.”  
Before they can banter more, Kendall knocked on the door.  
“Yes, Kendall?” Liam asked. “Sir, there is a girl, Perrie, who wants to meet Louis sir. She said that she is Robin Styles’ daughter.” She stood there, looking at her boss. Louis raised his brows, looking at her. Liam and Zayn shared a worried look then turned to see Louis’ expression. He looked calm.  
“First, bring me a T-shirt and then bring her here,” Louis ordered, flicking his wrist to dismiss Kendall.  
“First do her security checks then bring her here. Check her thoroughly and then ask her to come here. I don’t trust her.” Zayn said. He looked tense all of a sudden.  
Kendall nodded and walked off. Louis huffed, “why so many checks? She is not dangerous. Is she?”  
Zayn frowned at the door, looking at Kendall’s retreating back, “This daughter of Robin’s is dangerous. Yes. She is a professional stunt master and knows her ways with weapons. Robin takes pride in her. She is not like Gemma. Perrie is Robin’s personal treasure if you can believe that.”  
Liam chuckled, “Wow, dude! You know way too much about her, I see. Had a crush or something on her?” Louis laughed at Liam’s question, shaking his head at Liam.  
Zayn turned to give Liam a dirty glare, “No, bro! I don’t have a crush on a building criminal. I just did a background check on Robin and I happen to do a good job. I know about everything there to know about Robin and his family. Just like I know, Harry is a meritorious student with straight A’s and he was trying to become a musician. Niall loves food and he was studying business management and wanted to open his own hotel in future and Gemma is studying Psychology.”  
Louis and Liam gaped at Zayn, who smirked at their astonished faces. “What? Cat got your tongues?”  
Liam gulped, “Niall wants to open a hotel? Wow!”  
Louis laughed, smacking his head, “That is all you got from Zayn’s speech? What now? You will help him to open one?”  
Liam frowned, “Shut up, Louis. It is nice that he has ambition. Not like Harry. With a silly dream of becoming a musician. Really? Music?”  
Louis frowned, “What is wrong with music? It takes a lot of guts to go for a career like that. I mean, it is not as if you know that people are going to love it or not. But you still give your 100% in it just because you love it. There is nothing more appreciated than bravery.” He stopped when Zayn and Liam gawked at him. What? Now, what did he do? He was just saying, why choosing music is not bad. “What?” Louis asked, exasperated.  
“You just now defended Harry,” Zayn said, his voice a breathless whisper as if he could not believe that Louis said those words. Liam nodded, “You actually defended him!”  
The weather was hot today. Louis suddenly felt hot and his cheeks were burning or something? What the hell! He hated the flip-flop in his stomach. Was it a sign that something was wrong with his health? Was he ill? That might be it. He might be ill. “I did not defend Harry. I have better things to do. I was just saying, music is not a bad choice. I was defending music. Not that piece of shit. No.” Louis gritted out. What was wrong with his mates? Why did they keep saying shit?  
Kendall walked in at that moment, much to Louis’ relief and handed him a Yellow T-shirt. He wore it and nodded, “Now bring that girl in. I hope her security check is done?”  
Kendall nodded, “Yes, sir. She has nothing suspicious with her. We are sending her in but her purse and mobile will be out on the counter with us. She is harmless.”  
Zayn nodded this time, “well then, send her in. let’s get this over with.”  
Louis went to sit on the chair behind the desk. Zayn came to stand on the right side of Louis and Liam on the left. Louis rolled his eyes, “This actually looks creepy. I don’t need two guards. You two can sit down, you know?”  
Liam smiled down at Louis with a fond expression, “We know, Lou. But this is where we belong. Beside you, through thick and thin. And we will be here. We don’t trust that girl.”  
Zayn nodded, “so deal with it and stop whining about it.”  
Louis sighed; he loved these two idiots too much for his own good. “Fine. Guard me. I need protection.” He sang and Liam smacked his head.  
***  
Perrie walked in with her head held high and those heels making tap-tap noise on the marble floor. She sat down without even greeting anyone. Her face blank and eyes on Louis.  
Zayn pointed at her hands on her lap, “Hands on the table, miss. After the security check outside, we know that you have nothing harmful. But we still don’t trust you. So, hands on plain sight, above the desk.”  
Perrie did not even look at him but placed her folded hands on the table. With a smirk, she addressed Louis, “Wow! Scared little boy, are you, Louis?”  
Louis smirked back, “No, Perrie. I am not scared of you. After all, I know, I have your brother with me. You are not going to do something stupid. But, security check was needed. After all, prevention is better than cure.”  
Perrie’s mask of indifference faltered then. At the mention of Harry’s name, her eyes flicked fear. Yes. Louis hit the right point. It seemed like everyone loved Harry.  
“I am here to make an offer,” Perrie said. Her blue eyes still on Louis. He nodded, motioning her to go on. “I am dad’s right hand as I guess, you know. I am the support system dad built for years. He is practically handicapped if I am not there. Whereas, Harry is just my younger brother, who has nothing to do with this life. He does not even know what dad do to earn the money and all. He has no clue. He is a bright student too. The best one in our family. He is my youngest sibling, Louis. Niall too. He is too aloof to know all these underworld things. They both are so naïve. Free them, Louis. Free them and if you want, I can stay here. Trust me, Dad will break sooner if I stay here. His business will break down if you make me hostage. I promise you, I will not run. I will not even try to plan an escape. Just…” she stopped to inhale a deep breath. As if preventing herself from crying, “Just… leave my brothers. They are innocent and they have a bright future ahead of them.”  
Louis stared at the blonde-haired woman, his hands balled into fists. He had questions. “Did you know about Robin’s plan? When he killed my dad? Did you help him?”  
Perrie looked at him, “I will not disclose any information until you leave my brothers. Just free them and I will confess everything I know.”  
Louis looked at Zayn, who looked straight at Perrie. His brown eyes narrowed on her. Then Louis looked at Liam, who looked in pain. His puppy-like face crumpled in agony. Louis nudged him. “What happened?” he asked, looking at Liam. Liam just shook his head, “I am not leaving Niall.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at Liam, “You don’t have to. I am not freeing Harry. Sorry, Perrie.”  
Perrie looked murderous, glaring at Louis and then Zayn and Liam. “Why not? What is it? How does it matter? I am confessing that I helped dad to kill your dad. Why can’t…”  
“You helped him?”  
Louis looked over Perrie’s shoulder to the source of the new voice and at the doorstep stood Harry. His eyes wide and he looked paler than normal. His eyes already watering. Shit!  
Perrie sprang up on her heels, running to Harry, “Haz!”  
Harry flinched, stepping away from Perrie with his hands hugging himself. He looked broken, lost for a moment. “No, don’t touch me. You… you are in this mess too, Perrie? You helped dad to kill someone? Do I even want to know if he was the first one you killed? Anyone else knows about this?” His voice broke with every word.  
Perrie looked crestfallen as she looked at Harry, “Mum… she knew.”  
Louis gripped his armrest when Harry knocked himself against the door, leaning against it like a dead body. His curls bounced when he knocked his head against the wood. Harry looked thunderstricken. His tears falling now.  
“Mum knew? Did you know? What else? Niall and Gemma?”  
Perrie shook her head, her eyes moist too. “I am sorry, Haz!”  
A broken laugh escaped Harry’s lips, he shook his head, “sorry? Sorry for what, Perrie? For supporting a killer? For lying to us for our whole life? For this situation? Guess what, Perrie? You and dad are still free and Niall and I are suffering for this. I…” he hiccupped, rubbing his hands on his face.  
“I am sorry. I am so sorry, Haz.” Perrie sobbed, trying to reach for Harry’s hands. Harry flinched away, falling on his bum in that process. “No, stay away from me. Leave me alone. Leave me alone.” He cried, scrambling up on his feet and running away.  
“Take care of the matter,” Louis said, already running behind Harry.  
***  
Louis ran to his room first. But it was empty. Where the fuck was Harry? His throat felt tight, what if… what if that boy tried something stupid? Louis ran out of his room, looking around desperately. “Harry!” he screamed. Some stuff came running to him. “Where is Harry? Where the fuck is he?” Louis asked them, screaming. They scurried away in fear, “He… he went to his room, sir.”  
Louis ran. His room. Right! The door made a thudding sound as Louis pushed it with force. His eyes scanning the room. There was no one. He combed his fingers through his hair in frustration and then the sound came to his ears. Sobbing. He stepped inside the room, looking around.  
“Harry?” He could hear the boy but where was he? The sobbing became louder. Louis whipped around to see the closet door was open. He ran for it.  
There. On the floor. Harry sat. His knees close to his chest, his head bowed on them as he cried. He looked broken. Louis hesitated. His first thought was to go and gather Harry in his arms. But that would be wrong. He did not care about Harry. No. he was just tensed that if Harry did something stupid like suicide, it would be on him. Police would arrest him.  
He walked in the closet, standing in front of Harry. The boy did not even look up. His whole body shaking as he cried. Louis nudged his foot with his own, “stop crying.”  
Harry hugged his knees closer, sobbing even harder. Louis sighed, kneeling down in front of him. “I said, stop crying.”  
“Otherwise what? Will you punish me? Go ahead. I don’t care anymore.” Harry shouted, finally looking at Louis. His eyes were red and so was the tip of his nose. He hiccupped, wiping his eyes with the back of his palm. Louis stared, his hands balled beside him. He wanted to reach out. Harry rubbed at his eyes, frustrated. “I don’t care anymore. I don’t care. Kill me. Torture me, I don’t care.” His voice broke as another sob escaped him.  
“I am not a killer,” Louis said, his voice low. Harry laughed, “Yes, you are. You killed my spirit. Perrie and dad killed my trust, my faith and you? You killed my hope. You are a killer too, Louis.” His eyes filled with fresh tears. His cheeks reddening as he kept rubbing them to wipe off the moisture.  
Louis sat there on his knees, looking silently as Harry cried. His blue eyes never leaving the curly-haired boy’s face. They stayed like that for some time. Harry crying and Louis observing him. “He was my role model. He… I always wanted to be like him. And mum?” Harry sobbed, closing his eyes. “Mum taught me that lying is a bad thing. She herself lied to me for my whole life. Why do I deserve this? I… Niall. He does not deserve this.” His sobs wracked his body.  
Louis sat down cross-legged on the floor then. His hands slowly taking Harry’s in them. Harry did not look up. His head still buried into his knees but he did not pull back his hands. They sat there. One crying his heart out and another holding their hands, looking at the mop of curls. Time passed, their hands locked together. That was how Zayn and Liam found them. They shared a smile.  
“Make a place for that car in your garage,” Liam said to Zayn as they left. Smiling at each other.  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the part. If yes, please leave kudos and comments, maybe? I love reading your comments. 
> 
> Thanks. <3


	8. Chapter - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone reading the story or not. I hope you like this chapter. God, this part is not even edited. Please, bear with me. I did an overall check but I am not satisfied. I will come back later and do it. Okay, enough of my whining, go and give it a read.

Liam groaned after coming home. Not home. They lost their home after Dan’s death. It was a penthouse where he lived alone. Not alone anymore. Niall was there, Liam thought with a smile gracing his lips. He pressed the button of the lift and gave the lady, standing there, a smile of acknowledgement. He could not wait to meet that ball of sunshine. His fingers touched the sore skin of his eyes and his smile grew. That boy was doing things to Liam and he was not even complaining. Unlike Louis, he knew that he liked Niall and he knew that he would do anything to make Niall stay with him.  
The ding brought him out of his reverie and he walked out of the lift. Pressing the bell of his door, he waited. He forgot to take the keys today. The door opened to reveal a bemused Kate. Liam raised his brows, “what happened, Kate?” She looked at Liam and then back at the dining room. Liam’s eyes followed her motion and he became restless. Where is Niall? He thought. “Where is Niall?”  
Kate shook her head, “he… he tried to escape, sir. And in that process, he hurt his knees. I have called the doctor but he locked himself in your bedroom and not opening the door.”  
Liam was already running towards his bedroom with a blabbering Kate behind him. Niall tried to escape? Was he hurt? Damn it! After reaching the door, he started banging on it with full force, “Niall? Niall, open the door. Niall?”  
There was no answer. The other side of the door stayed completely still. Kate gasped when Liam started kicking the door. “Sir! What are you doing? Sir, it will hurt you. Stop it.” But Liam was not in a mood for her concerns. Niall was hurt and not under a doctor’s care at the other side of the door and Liam had to break the barrier. He had to reach Niall. Was he fine?  
The door gave in under the pressure and Liam ran inside like a bullet. Niall was talking to someone on the landline.  
“Yes, Babs. I am fine. I will be there with you this weekend. Don’t worry. I am fine, baby. Please don’t cry.” The blonde was crying himself as he talked on the phone. His eyes landing on Liam when he turned. His blue eyes grew distant and cold visibly as he glared. “No, baby. He did not do something to hurt me. I guess, he is in love with me. Can you imagine? He is in love with a straight guy and he does not know that preferences do not change like that. I am straight and in love with you. I will be free and we will be fine. Just wait, babe.”  
Niall’s every word was like a dagger going through Liam’s heart. So he had someone? Was he straight? Wow! Liam did fuck up, did not he? His brown eyes took in the scraped knee of Niall and he walked closer to him. His eyes on the blonde’s knees. They were bleeding. Shit!  
“Fuck!” Liam cried out when Niall aimed the vas at him and it hit his forehead, leaving a deep cut. Liam wobbled on his feet and took some steps away from Niall. “Stay away, you fucker. Don’t you dare come near me.” Niall roared, his hands gripping the receiver over his chest. Like cradling it. Liam’s chest hurt. So Niall was in love with someone. Suddenly Liam’s throat felt dry.  
“Let me see your wound, Niall. I mean no harm.” He offered, pointing at the blonde’s bruised, bleeding knee. Niall laughed, “you mean no harm? I am locked up here, where you force yourself on me and you mean no harm? Are you kidding yourself or me? Huh? I have a girlfriend who is worried sick for me and I don’t even want to think about my family and Harry? what about Harry? you mean no harm? My knees? It is fine. Fuck off and stop pretending like you care. You don’t. you don’t give a fuck about me or anything, you filthy piece of shit! Let me go if you really care about me! Dick!” Niall’s pale face became red when he finished his shouting. Kate looked horrified, ready to pass out. Niall noticed with a smirk that some servants were standing near Liam’s bedroom door too. Good! Liam deserved it.  
Liam walked closer to the blonde and crouched down in front of him. Niall tried to back off but with a tug of his wrist, Liam got him to sit on the floor. “Kate, get me the first aid box and call the doctor now. Someone get me a bowl of warm water, please.” Liam asked. The servants scattered away to follow his orders and Kate hesitated for a moment. When Niall looked at her, her eyes were on Liam’s bleeding forehead. Niall frowned, thinking of the possibility of Liam’s death because of the cut. No. it was not that big. He wanted to back away when Liam’s fingers touched his knee but he forced himself not to. He could see how masculine Liam was. One punch or slap and Niall would die on the spot.  
“What, Kate? Get me the first aid box.” Liam looked at the girl standing there. Her eyes vulnerable and scared.  
“You are bleeding, sir.” She whispered, her hands clasped in front of her. Niall noticed how Liam gave her a smile, a fond one. What? Did he fuck her or something? “I am fine, Kate. Please go and fetch the box.” This time that girl moved. Walking away to somewhere.  
Niall looked at Liam, “so you fucked her too? How pathetic!” he noticed how Liam flinched at that. his big, brown eyes glancing at Niall then looking down at his knees. Niall scoffed, “Why me then? Was she not good or something? Or you got bored?”  
Niall noticed how Liam went rigid but said nothing. What the hell! Niall wanted to know about Kate. Who was she? Was she important to Liam? If yes then he could use her to leave this place. But Liam said nothing. Kate came back to hand Liam the box and Niall noticed how she looked lovingly at Liam when he thanked her. Idiot girl. Was she in love with a guy who ate my ass last night? Was she diff or something that she did not hear my voice? Then Niall stopped. Suddenly his cheeks flaming when he remembered last night. Right. Liam ate him out. Niall hated it. It was gross. But…  
“So you have a girlfriend.” Liam’s slow murmur brought him out of his trance and he narrowed his eyes at the guy in front of him. “Yes. I do have a girlfriend who loves me more than anything and I love her too. I am straight.” Niall hissed when Liam pressed the cotton, dipped in antiseptic, on his wounded knee.  
Liam nodded, looking down at his fingers, where they touched the blonde’s knee. The throbbing pain in his chest increasing. “what is her name?” he asked, wiping the wound clean. Niall laughed, looking at Liam, “You really think that I will tell you about her? So that you can find her out and do something to her? No way!”  
Liam shook his head, putting antiseptic cream on Niall’s knee. “I can find her out if I want, Niall. All I have to do is, take her number from my phone’s caller list and give it to one of my men. They will do the rest. But I am not going to.”  
Niall’s heart was hammering with fear. Shit. What if this bastard actually finds out Barbara. He was a millionaire and a criminal. Nothing is impossible for him. Oh, no! But then Liam said, “…but I am not going to.”  
Niall stared as Liam’s brown eyes met his. Those eyes held nothing. No anger, no pain. Nothing. They were blank. Niall looked away.  
“I will call Louis and I guess he will be fine with my decision. Wait here. When the doctor arrives, don’t fight him. You need treatment. Don’t do something stupid.” Liam stood up, turning away from Niall.  
Niall stood up too, “where are you going? What decision? Don’t you dare touch my girlfriend, Liam, I warn you.”  
Liam stopped at the doorframe, gripping the doorknob tightly and craned his neck to look at Niall with a smile, which did not even reach his eyes. Not that Niall noticed.  
“If everything is fine with my decision, you will be free tomorrow. I am not going to bother you anymore. You have a girlfriend and you are straight. I am not wasting my time and emotion on you.”  
Niall gaped as Liam left. What? He was not dreaming, right? Liam, that bastard would set him free? Really? The bubble of happiness that surged through Niall’s chest sank when he remembered about Harry. Harry. what about Harry? Was he okay? Niall had to leave this place. Then he could help his family to free Harry from that Louis’ thrall.  
::: 

Liam sat on the sofa near the dining room and called Louis. One question was bothering him now. If Niall had someone then Liam would not ruin it for his own selfish reasons. But what if Harry had someone too? He needed to know. Louis picked up on the fourth ring.  
\- “Niall cut off your dick?”  
Liam ignored the question.  
\- “He told me that he has a girlfriend. He is straight. I want to set him free. So I want to know your opinion. What do you think?”  
Louis hummed on the other side. Liam looked at the broken door of his bedroom. Waiting for Louis to say something.  
\- “We need only one child of Robin’s to stay under us. Harry is the one I picked. You took Niall for your own personal reasons, Liam. If you want to free him, I am no one to stop you. Do whatever you think is fine.”  
Liam hummed, looking down at the marble floor, “I have another concern, Lou.”  
Louis hummed on the other side, “shoot.”  
\- “What if like Niall, Harry has someone too? What if he has a special someone waiting for him? Do you have any idea, how much we are hurting that kid? Do you know about his love life?”  
Louis laughed, making Liam frown. “What? What is so funny?”  
\- “That kid is a nerd, Liam. I doubt that he even talks to someone in his school. Even if he had someone, I give no fuck about it. I am not here to think about his personal life. You care for Niall, that is why it is bothering you. I don’t give two fucks about Harry. I don’t care about his love life. He is here to please me and make Robin confess his crime. After that, I will throw Harry out of my life like a moth in a glass of milk. Who cares? I don’t have time for this kind of matters.”  
Liam sighed, rubbing his temple, his brother was an idiot. Liam could feel that Louis was blabbering. He could feel that Louis was tensed. It affected him. He cared about that curly-haired lad but his big, fat ego would not let him accept it. Anyway…  
\- “Fine. If you say so. I will drop Niall off to his house tomorrow and meet you in your office. Yeah? 11 am sharp.”  
\- “Err… not 11 am, Liam. I will join you guys at 12:30 p.m. I need to go for my checkups and Harry needs a check up too. I don’t want to get infected if he has some STD.”  
Liam gasped, “You want to go full way with him, Louis? Are you kidding me? No way. What the hell?” he could feel his temper rising. What was the hell wrong with Louis?  
Louis laughed at the other end, “Relax, Liam. I am not planning anything. It is good to do a check-up and that is all. It is noon now. I am meeting Eleanor for dinner and I need to groom myself for that. see you tomorrow.”  
Liam looked at his dead phone and closed his eyes. hopeless. This whole situation was hopeless. Eleanor. Exactly. That girl was in this mess too. God!  
***

Louis cut the call with a frown on his face. “What if like Niall, Harry has someone too? What if he has a special someone waiting for him?”Liam’s question circled around his head. What if? He was sitting on the bed. He stood up from the bed and started pacing. What if? What if that boy had someone? What if he loved someone? What if he was not as innocent as he looked. What if he gave himself up to someone?  
Louis wanted to punch someone. Fury coursed through his body, that son of a bitch. He was not as innocent as he looked. He has tried to manipulate Louis. He was making Louis feel guilty for forcing himself on him. That sucker. The way he kissed Louis, it was surely not that innocent. Louis combed his hair with his fingers in frustration and anger. How could Louis be so stupid? That kiss was surely not that naive. Harry was not that innocent. He had experience. Liam was right. He had someone in his life. He was not even virgin maybe. And here Louis was, thinking about giving him time to adjust and all. Bullshit. Bloody hell. And here Louis was, going soft on him because he thought that the boy was pure.  
“Splendid, Harry. splendid. For a moment, you fooled me!” Louis soliloquized.  
The slamming noise of a door brought him back to his senses. Louis found himself in Harry’s room. After looking around for a moment, he saw the curly haired boy staring at him from his sitting position on the window seat. The sudden clouds were hiding the afternoon sun and the room looked mysterious with the orange gleam and shadow. Harry looked like a caged prince, sitting on that seat. His big green eyes staring at Louis and then he furrowed his brows. Maybe he could feel my anger? Louis thought. His anger raising with the time.  
Louis walked up to Harry, standing in front of him. Harry had to look up to see the stormy expression on Louis’ face. Louis noticed what Harry was wearing, a purple sweater that was big on him, giving him sweater paws. The track pants were big on him too. The thing that made Louis clench his fist was, they both belonged to him. It was his clothes Harry wore. Fucking hell!  
“Do you have a lover, Harry?” Louis asked, his hands gripping his own shirt.  
Those green eyes widen as they stare at Louis. Louis’ head started aching when Harry just kept staring. Just answer!  
Harry shook his head, looking down at his bent knees. His fingers fondling with a loose thread of the sweater. Louis needed verbal confirmation. He sat down in front of Harry, looking at the pale boy. His skin was glowing when the soft sunrays touched them. Those luscious lips trembled as he looked up at Louis. Curls fluttered around his forehead when Harry delicately pushed them aside with his fingers. Louis wanted to scream. He wanted to steal the boy from this society and leave. He wanted to have that boy for himself. bloody hell!  
He looked sinful. Louis wanted answers.  
“Tell me if you have someone, Harry. I need to know.”  
Harry looked at him, “Why? So that you can kill them or something? No, Louis. I don’t have someone.”  
Louis had never deal with temper well. He grabbed Harry’s wrists in his hands and pressed them together with force. Harry whined as pain shot through him. Was this the same person who held him when he cried just a few hours ago?  
Was this the same person who tried to soothe him when Harry broke down?  
Was this the same person who was clouding Harry’s thoughts and making him smile for the past few hours? Yes, it was the same person. Louis was a monster and Harry just misunderstood him for a moment. Louis was the beast. How could harry waste even a single second of his time and think about this hideous prick?  
Harry hissed when Louis pressed down on his pulse point, pain shot through him.  
“Leave me, Louis. I don’t have anyone. How does it matter anyway? I am here, with you. Leave me.” He sobbed almost. The pain was too much.  
Louis looked at the boy in front of him, his green orbs watering as Louis pressed down on his hands. Good. Feel it. Feel the pain, it is not half of what you are making me go through, Harry. Louis thought. Why was he feeling pain though? How did it matter? Harry could have anyone. How did it matter to Louis? Harry was here for sex and that was it. He could love anyone, how did that matter?  
Louis shook his head, all confused and shoved Harry’s hands away. Harry scooted away from him, cradling his wrists in front of his chest. Tears dripped down his eyes when he saw the red marks on his wrists. Louis saw that too. Something was twisting painfully inside of Louis. He wanted to vomit. The red marks. Shit.  
\--  
“I talked to Liam and he said that Niall has someone. I want to know if you do too. Tell me before I find out on my own, Harry.” Louis asked in a calm tone. His eyes blazing as Harry looked at them.  
Harry rubbed his left thumb on his right wrist with a thoughtful expression, his lips pouting on their own accord. “I have… I have a crush on someone but no. He is not my boyfriend.”  
Louis gripped his own thighs, eyes hardening, “Who is he?”  
Harry looked scared, his eyes vulnerable, “he is my classmate. Steve. He asked me out once. It was great.” He stopped his ramble when Louis nodded, smirking at him. Harry wanted to know what was going on in that devil’s head. Steve was too young for any harm. Okay. Steve was 3 months older than him but still. Harry would do anything to stop Louis from doing anything wrong to him.  
“I have the same question to you too,” Harry whispered, his eyes anywhere but on Louis. Louis smirked when Harry squirmed visibly. Oho! Louis leaned back, almost lying down with the support of the wall behind him. He placed his legs on Harry’s lap, who startled away a bit but not enough to jerk Louis’ legs away. Louis nudged Harry’s tummy with his foot, “what question, Harry? Do I have someone? Is that what you want to ask?”  
Harry tried to push Louis’ legs away but Louis just opened them to take Harry in between. With a gasp, Harry understood what that devil was planning. Louis hooked his legs behind Harry’s back and with a pull, Harry was on top of him. His palms on Louis’ chest and those curls were falling on Louis’ eyes like a shadow. Louis looked up to see those big green eyes staring at his lips. He smirked, cupping Harry’s face and the younger lad looked down, sheepishly. His chubby cheeks tinted red and lips bitten raw. Louis inhaled the strawberry essence coming from Harry and pulled the boy lower.  
When Harry’s head touched his chest, Louis hugged him, humming nonsensical lullabies. Harry’s rigid body went loose and he slowly closed his eyes. Harry knew that situation was going to be broken by Louis himself but he was too tired. Tired of everything surrounding him lately and a bit of solace was appreciated.  
“I have a fiancé, Harry.” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear. He could feel Harry’s whole body jerk. He smirked, yes. “I have a beautiful fiancé. I have a date with her tonight. Oh, that reminds me, eat your dinner alone tonight. I will ask Kendall to make something for you. I will come home late and maybe with her.”  
Harry’s head shot up as he looked at Louis. Louis smirked when those eyes found his. “You have a fiancé? What? What are you doing with me then, Louis?”  
Louis could not help it this time, he started laughing, laughing hard. Harry tried to pull away but Louis’ vice grip around his chest was not letting him move. He stayed on Louis and watched as the man laughed then shook his head at Harry.  
“What did you expect, Harry? For me to marry you or something? You are a hostage, Harry. a hostage we need for Robin to accept his deeds. You are not my concern after I am done with you, Harry. You…” Louis stopped, pulling Harry closer to him. When those curly locks touched his face again, he placed his lips on Harry’s cheek, “You are a hostage whom I would fuck, Harry. You are a hostage for my pent up energy, babe. Eleanor cannot deal with my raw passion sometimes, you know, she is too delicate for that. You are my resource for those times. I can never hurt Eleanor, my Fiancé. I will do things to you that will hurt. You are my boy-toy, babe. Get used to it. You will…” Louis stopped when a teardrop fell on his cheek. He looked at Harry and yes. Harry was crying, his whole face contorted in pain. He looked devastated. Louis wanted it. He wanted this boy to writhe in physical and mental pain. He wanted it. “His father killed mine.” Louis thought.  
“Leave me, Louis, get ready. You might be getting late for the dinner.” Harry mumbled. His palms pushing at Louis’ chest, trying to get up. This time Louis let him. When Harry sat up, Louis hummed, “I am going for a dinner date, Harry. It is still afternoon. I have time to waste on you.”  
Nothing hurt more than those words. He was a time waste then. Not the first time someone said it to him. Every time he tried to do something, it was considered time wasting. His own father thought he was a time waste when he told him that he was bisexual. His relatives thought he was a time waste when he told them that he wanted to be a musician. His slow way of talking, his clumsiness, his soft way of handling life was always considered a time waste. Only his siblings loved him and his mother. But then again, they were his family. They had to. Now Louis thought so too. It should not matter. No, it should not. After all, Louis was there to hurt him but those wounds were open and fresh. His constant battle against being vulnerable was getting him nowhere. He felt like someone slapped him whenever he was snapped at for being lanky and Bambi like. Louis thought so too. He was worthless.  
Louis noticed how Harry hugged himself, making him a small ball and hiding his shaking hands under his sweater. Louis saw how Harry looked at the distance, his eyes flitting, not settled on anything but lost. Louis could feel when Harry distanced himself from the reality, slowly cradling himself. like the world around him was not needed. Like he could sit on that window seat forever and not be bored.  
“I am always a time waste. I am always a worthless piece of shit. I am always the black sheep of my time…” Louis heard when Harry mumbled it. Louis saw that lost smile on Harry’s face as if he was laughing at himself. There was a lump in Louis’ throat, bile raising with a painful twist in his guts.  
Louis stood like a bullet shot through a gun and marched away from the room. The atmosphere in there suffocating him.  
\--  
“You look good in black. It brings out your eyes,” Eleanor smiled at him when he closed the door behind him and sat down on the back seat of his car. Louis smiled, “Why, thank you, El. You flatter me always.” The sound of her laugh echoed through the car and Louis smiled, she was beautiful. Her strapless red gown looked posh and pretty on her. Louis had to say, he liked spending time with her. “You look lovely yourself, El. I mean, all hot and sizzling.” He leaned in for a kiss.  
\--  
The dinner was going amazingly when the call came. Louis looked down at his phone. “Kendall?” he asked himself, confused. He told her to not call him tonight no matter what happened. He cut the call.  
“Who was it?” Eleanor asked, biting on her forkful of salmon. Louis shook his head, “Kendall. Nothing important.”  
Eleanor shrugged, going back in their conversation about Hawaii, where she wanted Louis to take her. A pre-marriage vacation to know and spend some time together.  
Louis gritted his teeth when a call again disturbed him. This time it was Zayn.  
“What?” He snapped, already impatient.  
“Louis… your-your sleeping pills… Harry…” Zayn’s voice was frantic, Louis could hear screams and commotion in the background. He was out of the chair before Eleanor could understand what was going on.  
“Zayn, what happened? What about Harry? where is he?” Louis screamed, already shouting at the valet to get his car.  
“The whole bottle, Louis… gone… he… he is not talking… Louis… we… we killed him…” Zayn cried out, his voice sounding desperate.  
Louis felt like the whole world was going on around him but he was frozen. He was frozen when the valet handed him the keys, he was still when Eleanor started asking something. There was a beeping sound in his ears when Zayn stopped talking. He realized that Zayn was still talking maybe but his phone was on the ground, broken. In pieces. “Like Harry. Like you broke him,” someone was saying in his head. No! No! No! He was not a murderer, no. He was not. Harry!  
HARRY!  
Like a push, the world came rushing back to him. Like a force hit Louis at once. Like fresh wind filling up his lungs suddenly. Like the warmth of sun soaking his skin. Like the first drop of rain touched his face for the first time.  
Harry!  
“Harry,” Louis whispered, pushing past Eleanor and his driver, Dylan, he pulled open the door of his car. “Just hold on, Harry. Just hold on.” He prayed, the car speeding through those dark lanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... do you want to kill me? Please, don't. The story will be unfinished then. ;)
> 
> If you liked the chapter, which I highly doubt, please leave comments and kudos. Love you all.


	9. Chapter - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter. Go on, give it a read.

When the car stopped in front of the mansion, Louis jumped out of the car. He could see an ambulance and three cars standing outside. While running inside, he noticed Kendall running down the stairs with tears in her eyes.   
“Kendall, where is…” Louis huffed, his breath coming shortly.   
“Upstairs. In your room, sir.” Kendall answered, running towards the kitchen. Louis ran upstairs.  
“I don’t fucking care. Just get those medicines from anywhere you get them. Don’t come back without those…” Zayn was screaming at someone over the phone, his left hand pulling his hair almost out.   
“Do you think so? The doctor said that it is possible…” Liam was talking over the phone too; pacing the corridor with such speed, that Louis had to stop following him with even his eyes.   
Louis ignored them both and walked into his room.   
There. On the bed. 

Harry looked paler than normal as doctors surrounded him. Half of his face covered in an oxygen mask and his hands had some cords connected to it. One bottle of saline attached to his wrist. Louis stepped closer to reach out and that was the moment someone hit his cheek. The pain that shot through his left cheek was nothing in front of the shock Louis felt. With his hand covering his cheek, he looked at the source of the slap. All he saw was a head full of blonde hair and two burning blue eyes brimming with tears.   
“Don’t you dare come close to him. Get away.” Niall screamed, his hands pushing at Louis. Louis stumbled some steps away and hit someone behind him. Louis’ eyes locked on that curly haired boy, as he laid there, senseless.   
“It is not his fault, Niall. Try and understand.” Louis heard Zayn saying behind him. Niall answered something but Louis was too engrossed in looking at Harry that he ignored all of it. 

“Can you all stop? The patient needs rest and peace for now. This is an attempt at a suicide case. I have to call the police now.” the doctor said, pulling out his mobile. Liam almost jumped on him in an attempt to stop him from doing so. “Doctor, please. Try to understand, you cannot call the police. It will harm our reputation and we can’t afford that now.” Liam begged almost. Niall laughed at him, his eyes spilling tears this time, “reputation? Your fucking reputation matters more than my brother’s life? I do not care, if you do not let them call the police, I will. Stop me if you can, you cunt!” 

“Can you two shut up? Goodness, how…” Zayn stepped in.

Liam and Niall’s fight with Zayn’s words, everything went unheard when Louis sat down beside the boy in question. A nurse was checking his temperature, her face set in a frown. Louis touched Harry’s hands, where they rested on his tummy. Cold. He was cold.   
“He is going to be fine. Right?” Louis asked, aloud. Stopping the fight Niall and Liam were having. Zayn looked at him with sad eyes, Niall gritted his teeth. Liam came up to him and placed his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “yes. The doctor pumped the pills out. Nothing is serious now. He will be fine tomorrow morning but we have to take care of him. You know… if he is suicidal, he can try again…”

“He is not suicidal. You people left no choice to him. My brother is not suicidal. He was never suicidal. He loved his life and us too much to attempt anything like that. You people forced him. Louis left him with no choice. Don’t you dare blame it on him. Louis is the one at fault. Have the balls to accept it, you dick!” Niall screamed, his tears falling without any bound. Liam looked helplessly at Zayn and then at Louis, who was looking at Harry as if nothing else mattered.   
“Can we discuss this later? Please? Harry needs rest and I think shouting and screaming around him is not a wise choice. Please, guys.” Zayn pleaded almost. Liam nodded, holding Louis’ elbow, “let’s go, Lou. You can sleep somewhere else tonight. Come,” he told Louis. Zayn dragged a protesting Niall out of the room but Louis refused to move, his eyes set on Harry. 

“What now, Louis? Let’s go. He needs rest.” Liam tried to reason with him but Louis shook his head, “no, Liam. I am staying here. What if he wakes up and there is no one here? I have to stay. You leave and let me be.” Louis ordered almost, looking at Liam. Liam knew when to fight and when to give up. He knew that it was pointless to fight with Louis then. He nodded and walked out of the room with the doctor, talking about the police issue.   
“If he wakes up, call me. I will be outside. Take his temperature time to time. It shall not cross 100. If he wakes up with any kind of breathing problem, which I doubt he would, just press this button and I will be here. Take care of your brother, sir,” the nurse said.   
“He is not my brother. Please leave.” Louis gritted out, looking at her with bloodshot eyes.   
The nurse left with confusion written on her face. If the boy was not his brother then who was he? His boyfriend? His servant? No, not a servant. The way sir was looking at him… boyfriend. She concluded. 

\---

The beeping sound of the heart monitor was a soothing sound to Louis. Harry was breathing. He was fine. If attached to numerous cords and looking like a devastated corpse was being fine, he was fine. Louis called Eleanor then, his one hand tangled with Harry’s. She picked up on the third ring.   
\- “Hey,” she sounded dejected. Louis did not blame her.   
\- “Hey. I am so sorry for leaving you like that. There was an emergency in my house; I had to take care of it. I am so sorry, baby.”  
\- “It is fine, Louis. I understand. What emergency though? Is it fine now? How are you?” she asked, her voice still sounded hurt. Louis looked at Harry’s face, his emotionless face. Something was breaking inside of him.   
\- “Yeah. It is fine now. I hope so. I am fine too. I will call you tomorrow. Now I have to go. I am too tired to talk. Bye, babe.” He squeezed Harry’s fingers in his; they were too cold for Louis’ liking.  
\- “Okay, yeah. Good night, Lou. Take care. I will call you tomorrow. Take rest. Love you.” Eleanor cut the call.   
Louis tossed the phone away before shedding the jacket and his jeans off. He pulled the duvet down and slid in, not even bothering to go and change. He knew that he could not leave Harry’s side, even if he tried.   
Louis covered them both with the duvet and placed his head on the same pillow as Harry, his eyes not leaving the side profile of the curly haired boy. “I am not letting you go. Never.” Louis whispered before closing his eyes. 

\---

3 days. 3 days passed with Niall shouting at them and Louis pulling his hair out. Harry was still unconscious. He was not moving. Perrie visited her brothers and when Zayn tried to tell her that the visiting hours were over, Louis witnessed the slap he got from her. Liam was no good, he kept asking the doctor questions about Harry’s recovery and the crease between his forehead was becoming permanent. Louis did not remember his eating or working schedule, his days were spent beside the unconscious boy. He would order Harry to wake up; he would kiss the boy softly on his forehead every night before sleeping beside him. He would wake up to kiss the unconscious boy good morning.   
It was the fourth night. Just like every day, Louis kissed Harry’s temple, “wake up, princess. Don’t torture daddy so much. Daddy misses you, baby. Wake up.” Louis murmured, his left forearm planted on the bed as he hovered over Harry. His right arm was cupping Harry’s face, planting kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose. Louis nudged the side of Harry’s forehead, “daddy misses you. Is that what you want to hear? Daddy misses you, princess. He misses your kisses. He misses your glares. He misses your voice. He misses you. Wake up, baby.” 

\---

“What do you think? Is he fine?” Louis asked the doctor on the fifth day. He looked devastated as his white shirt was wrinkled and his unshaven face looked bluish with fear and concern which he wanted to hide but failed terribly. Harry was unconscious for past four days. Niall was in the same state, sitting beside his brother and pleading him to wake up. It was a struggle for Liam to drag Niall out of the room every night so that Louis could sleep beside Harry. Zayn was almost done with Perrie and her tantrums every time she visited her brother. He wanted to smack her or jump off a cliff or something. She was seriously unbearable. Perrie and Niall were allowed in the mansion. Louis drew the line there. He did not let Robin or Anne come and see their son. He was not letting that happen. No. He knew that Gemma would call sometime to ask about her brother, he let that go. His hatred was directed towards the Styles couple. Not their children. Deep down he knew, Harry would be happy to see his siblings around him. Louis was desperate to get that boy back.

The servants were sad too. Kendall would walk into the room for irrelevant excuses and stay as long as she could. Same for Leigh and Jessy. The whole mansion was waiting for Harry to wake up.

Zayn noticed how Louis would sit beside the curly haired boy and comb his curls with his fingers. Liam noticed how Louis had stopped going to the office, giving the excuse of, “working from home.” The servants noticed how Louis stopped eating and had meals beside Harry if he decided to have something at all.   
“He is fine, Mr. Tomlinson. It is just his intention,” The doctor exhaled. His glasses could not hide his hopeless eyes. Louis frowned.  
“His intention? What do you mean?” Niall asked, beating Louis.   
“It means... it is feeling like Harry has lost hope of living. You know? He is not responding to anything. It is like, he does not want to come back. It is like; he has nothing to come back to. You know? As if, he wants to leave this…”

“Enough.” Everyone in that room jumped when Louis roared the doctor to silence. Niall started crying all over again, much to Liam’s dismay. Zayn winced when Perrie started sobbing too, cursing Louis with it. Liam and Zayn shared a helpless look. Not again.  
“Everyone, leave the room,” Louis shouted, his hands shaking as he glared at Harry. Niall sprang up from the bed, “like hell I would leave my brother with you. You fuck ass! Twat! You are the reason for Harry’s this state and…” he rounded the bed, straight going for the collar of Louis’ white shirt and pulling it, “… you will bring him back to me. I don’t care how you do it but I want my brother back. Do something.” Louis flinched at Niall’s scream and Liam almost hauled Niall out of the room. Louis did not pay any attention when the doctors left along with a shouting Perrie who was dragged out by Zayn. 

\---

Louis marched towards the door and slammed it shut. After locking it, he turned towards the bed, where Harry laid. Louis walked up to the bed and stood beside it. He could feel his eyes burning. His throat felt clogged and hands were shaking for no apparent reason.   
“Princess...” Louis sighed. His chest clenching inside his ribcage. He wanted that boy awake. Fighting, crying, throwing things at Louis, slapping him but awake. Please.   
He sat down beside the unconscious boy, half lying and half supporting himself on his elbow as he hovered over Harry. He stared at the boy. Harry looked even paler to Louis. It was unsettling. A fear of losing this boy was enveloping Louis for some days and he did not like the idea.   
“Wake up, bub. Please, wake up.” He almost pleaded. His forehead resting on Harry’s. Louis closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of medicine on Harry. Harry smelled like the hospital now. His own flowery smell gone. Louis missed that smell. He wanted to scrub Harry clean of this smell. He wanted to protect Harry from the cruelty of the world. Louis wanted to scream at himself for even buying those pills. “I can’t take it anymore. Wake up. Speak to me. Shout at me. Fight with me. Do anything. Stop fading away, my princess. Please. Your daddy needs you here. Wake up.” Louis did not notice when a fat drop of tear rolled down from his eyes. 

Louis nudged the side of Harry’s forehead with his nose, “I am sorry. I am so sorry for calling you a time waste. I did not mean it, bub.” His hands cupped Harry’s face, the skin felt cold. Louis could feel his eyes getting hazy with time. He was desperate now. Harry could not leave. “You matter…” Louis almost whispered. The room was silent except for the beeping sound of the heart monitor that was indicating Harry’s heartbeat. Louis loved that sound. It was assuring somehow. That Harry was there. He was still fighting.   
“You matter so much. I am scared that it is only a week and I am this scared to lose you, bub. You are here for revenge but I can’t…” Louis wiped Harry’s cheeks, where his own tears were falling. He attached his lips to Harry’s ear. As if speaking slowly to him. He wanted these words to leave his lips and go straight to Harry’s ears. They meant for Harry only. No one else deserved to hear it.   
“I want you here, bub. Come back to me. Come back to your daddy. He is sorry. He is so sorry,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s ear softly. 

\---

Something was prodding his ear. Someone was saying something. It was coming from a distance. Harry could not understand but something wet was there on his cheek. Eww! Was it their cat dusty? Was she again licking Harry awake? “No. Don’t do it, Dusty.” Harry thought. He tried to open his eyes. There was something heavy pressing his eyelids down. He tried to lift his hands to wipe that wetness away, but whoa! His hands were plastered beside him. It felt like his whole body was betraying his brain’s orders. He felt like someone was holding him under the water. He could not breathe and suddenly something was pressing down on his chest. “No! Don’t kill me.” Harry thought. Then there was a sharp pain in his head and with a gasp, the surroundings came back to him. He could not open his eyes but as if, his senses were alighted again.   
“Bub…” bub? Was someone calling him bub? Who? The voice was whispering.   
“Daddy needs you.” He heard the voice murmuring. Daddy? But he never called his father, “daddy!” it was always dad. Who was this voice?   
“Come back to him, bub. He will never torture you again. Promise. He will take care of you.” The voice was choked now. Harry wanted to frown. Only if his muscles permitted that. Who was this person?

“Come back to him, princess,” the voice begged almost. 

Princess?

Louis! 

Harry flung his eyes open. Louis. It was Louis.   
Blue eyes greeted him as he stared up at them. Were they brimming with tears? Harry took a breath and gaped. Was he crying? Why?   
Louis almost jerked upright when his eyes fell on Harry’s open ones. Harry wanted to laugh at his shocked expression.   
“yo—you are awake!” Louis breathed out. Harry just stared. His throat was dry. He could not utter a word. There was a mask on his nose. What? What the hell happened?  
Pills! Those pills! He took those pills. He was awake! Why? He wanted to leave. No one wanted him and he was a threat to his own father now. He wanted to leave. Please.   
When he turned to look at Louis, he saw that guy pulling open the doors and shouting for someone to come in. Harry wanted to scream. He was alive. Why?   
The next moment he saw a head of blonde hair hovering over him. With a gasp, Harry tried to reach out. Niall. It was Niall. Harry willed his hands to lift. Please. He wanted to hold his brother. Niall was crying, bubbling. Then there was Perrie beside him, her eyes and nose both flowing. Harry wanted to scrunch his nose and tell her to wipe her nose. He loved teasing her for that habit. Then there was Liam with a big grin. He looked like a puppy. A happy one at that. Did he know that? Harry wanted to tell him that. Zayn was actually grinning beside Liam; his eyes squinted into slits as he looked at Harry. Kendall, Jessy and Leigh were there too. Kendall rubbed her eyes with a small laugh. Wow! So many people were happy to see him? That was new. His eyes slid over those doctors, who were rushing here to there. Some nurses were there too. One was… Harry stared… one was talking to Louis. 

Louis. 

His side profile was visible to Harry. He looked rumpled. His white shirt was almost see-through. It was wrinkled and those sleeves were rolled until his forearms. His hair looked dishevelled. There was some days’ worth beard on his cheeks, he looked rugged. If Harry was being honest, he still looked dashing. Harry looked away. Even the devil was handsome. 

\---

“He went through a big trauma. So his voice is affected. It will come back soon, I can assure that. Give him some time, yeah? He needs rest and now that the saline is not needed, you have to give him food. Nothing solid for some days as his stomach cannot work that good for some time. Give him some soup. I prescribed some medicines; give it to him time to time. One more thing, Mr. Tomlinson,” the doctor placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis looked at that hand and then quirked a brow at the doctor questioningly.   
“He needs to feel safe and secure. Make sure that he is happy or at least, at ease.” The doctor nodded and Zayn followed him with his bag to the gate for now. Louis turned back to look at Harry, who was now out of those mask and saline cords. He was smiling at Niall and Perrie was holding his hands in hers. Louis wanted to have Harry for himself but… happy. He could not make that lad happy. He knew that. A small smile playing on his lips. He could breathe freely now.

\---

Harry watched as Louis walked up to his bed. His eyes were on Niall but he could feel Louis’ eyes on him. Niall was saying something about Harry never leaving his side but now Harry could not concentrate on it. Louis was watching him. Intently. Damn it! His chest felt funny.  
“It is late, guys. I think Niall can stay here with Harry. Perrie, if you want, you can stay too.” Louis spoke over their voices. Looking at Harry.  
Perrie looked confusedly at Niall who shared the same expression. “But you don’t want to stay here? Like other nights? You stayed with Harry every night. What happened now? Free from your guilty now that Haz is conscious?” Perrie asked. All confused.  
Harry gaped at Perrie. Louis stayed here with him every night? In the same bed? What did he do? His eyes turned to see that Louis was glaring at Perrie. Like a deer caught in a headlight. Harry looked down at himself. What was he wearing under this cover? Was it presentable?   
“I can do whatever I want, Perrie. It is my house after all.” Louis gritted out. Why did she have to open her mouth? Harry did not need to know about Louis and his stupid emotional breakdown. 

“I am staying and Perrie, stay here. We can sleep beside Harry. Like old times. What say, Hazza?” Niall grinned at Harry who smiled back at him.   
“The dinner is ready,” Kendall announced suddenly, coming at the threshold. She was grinning too. Harry smiled when she winked at him. Perrie and Niall hesitated, looking at Harry and then back at the door.   
Harry wanted to shoo them away. He was fine. He could not speak though. Liam did the work for him. “Let’s go and eat something. Louis will stay here until you two come back. Come on.” Harry saw as Niall glared at Louis before leaving the room. He loved food, Harry thought with fond. Perrie kissed Harry’s forehead, “I am going to come back quickly, Hazza. You just count the minutes. Give me ten,” she smiled at him. Harry smiled back. He could manage only lips and eyes movements.

\---

The room was silent as everyone left. Harry’s eyes landed on Louis where he was standing in front of the window. His back was facing Harry as he stared out. Harry watched when Louis unbuttoned the shirt, his back still facing Harry but Harry could see the movements.   
“You scared the shit out of me, bub,” Louis spoke. His voice was tight and Harry gulped. Louis was not facing him. He could not see his expression but he could feel. Louis was trying to contain himself. Then he turned to face Harry. The moonlight was illuminating Louis’ back and his front was dark. Giving him a menacing aura. Harry could still see those eyes burning on him. He wanted to close his eyes but at the same time, his eyes were locked on Louis’ blue ones. Louis took small steps towards the bed. Harry looked at the door, where was everyone? He knew no matter what Perrie said, the dinner would take one hour at least. Nothing was simple in this mansion, not even dinner arrangements. His eyes fell on Louis as he sat down on the bed. Harry gulped. 

“Never do that again.” Louis hissed. His hands taking Harry’s in a firm grip. Harry inhaled when Louis brought his fingers up to his lips and started kissing each one. “You are not going to leave, bub. You are mine and I am never letting that happen.” Louis murmured, his lips sucking on Harry’s palm. It was weird but Harry squirmed when Louis sucked harder. He was creating a bruise on Harry’s palm. Where he could not hide it. Bastard. Harry glared at Louis. The answer was a smirk from Louis.   
“I missed your futile glares, bub.” He said, kissing the inside of Harry’s palm. Harry felt goosebumps rose on his body as Louis’ beard scratched his palm. He was ticklish.   
Louis leaned in, hovering over Harry. Harry could smell Louis’ body wash and something solely Louis as he leaned closer. When his nose touched Harry’s chin, Louis sighed. “I scare you, bub. I know that. That was the plan all along. I wanted you to fear me whenever you look at me. However, you need to recover. Soon. So I am going to stay away from you. I promise. You need to heal. I am not letting you go, bub. No.”

Harry gulped at the intensity in those blue eyes as they stared at him. He wanted to look away but his neck was stiff and his eyes had their own mind. They looked back at those blue irises. “You are mine,” Louis whispered, sending chilled current through Harry’s spine. Those three words made Harry feel things he never felt before. Something was happening in his stomach, which Harry could not describe. Like, someone was tickling him there. Like something fluttered in his chest. What the Hell?   
“Call me crude but I am never letting you go, bub. No.” Louis’ hushed tone was everything Harry could feel. He wanted to run away. The feel was choking him. What was this feeling anyway? Louis kissed his jaw, biting softly there. Harry inhaled sharply. God! “I am not going to come back here, in my own room for as long as you need to heal. Let me have a kiss, bub.” Louis whispered. He looked up at Harry. Who was already looking at him with wide eyes. Louis touched the side of Harry’s cheek with his left hand when his right hand maintained his balance over Harry.   
“Let me kiss you, bub. Once. Then I will be gone. I promise.” Louis pleaded almost. Harry wanted to deny. His eyes dropped down to Louis’ chapped lips. They were glistening. Harry wanted to scream. He did not understand. He wanted to slap himself when his eyes closed on their own accord. 

“Oh, thank you, bub. Thank you,” Harry heard Louis whispered over his lips. Their breath mingled when Louis leaned down even more. Harry jumped almost as their lips touched.   
Nothing happened.   
Louis was not moving his lips. He was still.   
So was Harry. He was waiting for Louis to lead the kiss.   
Louis stayed like that. His lips touching Harry’s but not doing anything. Harry frowned. He opened his eyes to see Louis had his eyes closed. His hand was cupping Harry’s cheek but he was not moving. 

A growl made its way out of Louis’ throat when he felt Harry’s tongue timidly prodding at his lips. As if nudging them to open up. Louis dived in. His tongue forcing Harry’s to tangle with it. His lips started sucking Harry’s in.   
“Fuck,” Louis muttered. Their lips moving in harmony. Louis wanted to scream. He wanted this boy. So much. It hurt. Saliva was making the glide of their lips easier. Louis forced Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and started biting and sucking on it. Harry whimpered. Louis could feel his pant getting tighter. He needed to leave. There was a footstep coming this way.   
Harry opened his eyes when Louis pulled back. He looked at the playful smirk on Louis’ face. “What now?” Harry thought.   
“Your lips are bitten raw, bub. Plus, it is coated with my saliva. I hope you can explain that to your sister or brother. Good night.” With a kiss on Harry’s forehead, Louis was gone. Harry glared at his retreating back. Bastard. He wanted to wipe his lips but his hands were not supportive. That twat! 

\---

Perrie walked in just a moment later. With a bowl in her hands. “I brought you soup.” She sang with a smile at Harry. When she came closer, her eyes fell on Harry’s glistening lips and wrecked expression. “What happened to your mouth?” she asked. Harry wanted to kill Louis.

\---

One week. One week passed after that kiss. Louis kept his promise. Harry never saw his face in that one week but he knew that Louis checked on him. He would hear Louis’ voice outside his room, asking about his health to the doctors. It bothered Harry in a weird way. He wanted to see Louis’ face now. He would perk up whenever there was a sound of Louis outside his door. He would look at the door with a pout when Louis would pass it without coming in.   
Harry could speak now. He would speak to Niall, who was staying in the mansion with them now along with Liam. He would speak to Zayn too. Perrie visited almost every day. Harry asked about his parents' whereabouts to her. She was like a bridge between them. Kendall would come to ask about his whereabouts. He liked that girl. They became friends quickly. 

\---

“You look tired today,” Harry observed, looking at Niall who was yawning time to time. Niall made a face.   
“Louis kept fucking Eleanor throughout the night. I could not sleep with her moaning and crying sounds.” Niall muttered.   
He failed to notice Harry’s crumbled face.   
“Fucking Eleanor?” Harry asked, his voice low. Niall nodded, rubbing his eyes, “yes. Every night. Bloody hell that guy has stamina. He can go on for the whole night. Then I see him in morning, all suited and booted. Nothing affects him, I guess. Eleanor looks wrecked though…”  
Harry wanted to vomit. He looked down at his fingers on his lap and sighed.   
It was nothing. Louis was engaged to her. He was doing nothing wrong. It did not bother Harry. Not even a single bit. No. 

\---

“Harry refused to eat, sir.”  
That night Kendall stood in front of Louis with that statement. Louis frowned at her. “Refused to eat? Why? Suddenly what happened?” He asked. He eyed the tray that contained rice and chicken curry in it. It smelt delicious.   
“He would not talk to me. Said that he was not feeling like eating,” Kendall informed Louis.   
“Okay, leave the plate here. Let me see,” Louis sighed. He was tired today. They had a new client to sign for their company and the paperwork was tiring. Louis denied Eleanor’s offer to come here tonight. He just wanted to sleep.   
Past one week was somehow torment to Louis. Every time he crossed that room, he wanted to walk in. he wanted to see that boy. He heard from Liam and Zayn that Harry was doing well. He was almost completely recovered now but Louis did not step in the room.   
“No. He needs to call me there. Otherwise, I am not going in,” Louis thought. The tension, the frustration of staying away was too much. He had to release it on Eleanor every night but was it satisfying? No. Louis wanted that boy. Every time he kissed her, his lips searched for a more pouty set of lips. He was on the edge.  
With a deep breath, he opened the door of his own bedroom, which was now occupied by Harry. Harry was standing near the window as he turned to look at Louis.   
“Kendall told me that you refused to eat?” Louis asked, closing the door behind him. Harry looked forward again. His hands clutching the robe he was wearing. Louis noticed with a groan that Harry looked freshly showered. His skin red from heat and those curls were dripping wet. He was wearing a silk robe. Louis furrowed his brows. He had no such robes in his bathroom. 

Oh! It was Eleanor’s. Louis bought it for her to use before Harry came in his life but she never used it and now that off-white robe adored Harry’s figure. It hugged Harry tightly and Louis wanted to smash his own head somewhere.   
“Bothered to show up here? What? Too tired of fucking her?” Harry muttered. Louis frowned, fucking her?  
“What are you talking about?” Louis asked, placing the plate on the tea table and walking in front of Harry to sit on the window seat. Louis looked up at Harry to find those jade eyes already on him. He gulped as a water drop rolled down Harry’s chest towards his belly button. It was unfair. Harry huffed, “so? How is she? I heard, responsive? Did you like it? Fucking her into oblivion?” 

Louis shook his head, coming back to the real world. Talking. Right. Harry was talking about fucking Eleanor. Louis chewed his lips confusedly, “I mean, yeah. She is good.” He answered. Not knowing where that was coming from.   
Harry gripped his own sides, hugging himself, “then go to her. Why are you wasting your time here? Leave. I am eating or not is none of your business, right?” He was weak still. His body shook as he coughed. Louis reached out to hold him but Harry swatted his hands away. Louis arched his brows teasingly up.   
“Whoa! Rejecting me, Bub? Do you think that you have that kind of power now?” Louis asked, his lips pulled up into a smirk. Harry wanted to slap him. That bloody smirk needed to go away. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I have no power, Louis. You decide everything here. Just like you decided to kiss me and then evaporate and then fuck your fiancé to death for the past one week. You decided to leave me to heal and not let me see your face for one week. You decided to come here now. You decide everything here. I am just a prey in your hands. Waiting to be recovered so that you can impose yourself on me. Do I have a say in it? No,” Harry said, his voice cracking.   
Louis sat there, looking up at Harry as he tightened the silk robe over his chest. “What is bothering you, bub? Me not coming to see you or me fucking Eleanor?” he asked with a smirk. He loved how fidgety Harry got. The conversation was all of a sudden too. Louis did not expect it.   
“Was she good?” Harry asked, his tone dripping with disgust. He wanted to stop. He did not care about Louis’ love life but his mouth was running on its own accord. Sometimes he hated his mouth. 

Louis laughed, head thrown back as his Adam’s apple bobbed. Harry turned to leave. He hated this guy. With a sudden grip on his wrist, Louis pulled him down on his lap. Harry gasped when Louis’ lips touched his ear, “She was amazing, bub. She got me hard every time I was with her. Moreover, that pussy of her. I loved the taste...”   
Louis laughed as Harry turned on his lap and started pushing at his chest, trying to get away. “Leave me, Louis. I will shout otherwise.” Harry whimpered. His eyes welling up. He hated that feeling in his chest whenever Louis mentioned that Eleanor. He hated himself for getting so restless every time Louis moaned about their shared moments. It should not bother him but it did. It twisted his blood-pumping organ. It squeezed it raw. He wanted to stop feeling like that.   
“I hate you, Louis,” he whimpered. His eyes closing as Louis pulled him in. With his head resting on Louis’ chest and sitting on Louis’ lap, he did not think that his words were leaving any impact. 

“I know you do. Now, why are you not eating?” Louis asked. His hands holding Harry in place on his lap and his lips nuzzling against Harry’s cheek.   
“I have an offer for you,” Harry whispered. His head still resting in the crook of Louis’ neck.   
“What offer, bub?” Louis asked, looking down at the mop of curls.   
Harry sat up on Louis lap, looking down at his fingers where they played with the hem of his robe. He could feel Louis’ eyes burning on the side of his face. He wanted to cover himself. 

“I will come to you willingly. I won’t fight,” Harry looked up to see Louis staring at him, completely serious now. Harry wanted to hide, “I will please you as you want. But…” he hesitated. After all, the bargaining was nothing important. Louis could have him if he wanted. Harry knew that his consent did not matter. Louis was his predator after all. Harry knew that he was nothing in front of that girl, Eleanor. She was slim, gorgeous and sexy. He? Still had baby fat around his stomach, thighs and hip. Pale like a ghost and clumsy. Louis would choose Eleanor anyway. Harry knew that but for his own dignity, he had to offer this. He could not let Louis use him and go back to her. No. His self-respect was hurt.  
“But in return, I want you for me,” Harry whispered. His cheeks flaming red as he glanced at Louis, who was staring at him without saying anything. “I want you to be mine too. I want you to stop fucking her for the time I am here.”  
“I hope you know what you are saying, bub. She is my fiancé and you are my prisoner. I can have you anytime I want. I don’t have to accept this offer. I hope you know that?” Louis asked. His voice low and somewhat cold. His hands tighten on Harry’s waist, pulling him even closer if it was possible. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ in front of him.   
Harry looked away from those cold eyes. He knew that Louis would never accept it. “If you keep fucking her while you are here with me, I will fight you tooth and nail, Louis. But if you promise to be mine, as I am yours…” he smiled when Louis inhaled sharply at the word “yours.” 

“… I will be obedient, daddy.” Harry whispered, his tone slow and he hoped, sexy. 

It was. Because the next moment, Louis had him on the floor. Harry gasped as the cold mattress touched his back and Louis was on top of him. His wrists were pinned on the floor and his thighs were parted to accommodate Louis in between them.   
“You have a deal there, bub. I will have you willingly and I am yours. All yours,” Louis growled. Harry moaned when their lips touched this time. 

Yes.

Louis groaned when Harry’s arms went around his neck, pulling him hesitantly closer. “Trust me, bub, this is the best deal I was ever offered in my whole life.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips.   
Harry smiled. A blush creeping up his cheeks as he pulled Louis down slowly. He knew that somehow, he was betraying his father and his family but at the same time as he looked up at the man, he could not help it.   
“You are not going back to her? You promise?” Harry asked with urgency when Louis unfastened the knot on his silk gown.   
“I promise, bub,” Louis whispered. His hands going down towards Harry’s naval or maybe even lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I am getting into the plot now. There will be no smooth way that leads to the finish line in this story. Nope. It will have many difficulties. So if you think that everything is sorted now, you are highly mistaken. Who knows if Louis would keep the promise or not? Who knows, if there will be a heartbroken Harry or not? There will be a third person in their life. That I am sure of. Jealous Louis is coming too. However, you have to wait for all of this. I am thinking many things here. So maybe wait for it?
> 
> Moreover, I am writing another story. An arranged marriage story about Larry. I will post the next part soon. I hope you like that story too. Thank you. Now, if you liked this part, let me know. Vote and comment, please. I love reading your comments.
> 
> Do you think Louis will cheat? Tell me about it. ;)


	10. Chapter - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if the chapters are too long for you guys to read. Is it really long? I compared it with other FFs and I think my chapters are really big. I will give shorter chapters if you guys want. Let me know if you get bored. 
> 
> I WROTE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT LARRY. "REPLACED SPOUSE." PLEASE GO AND GIVE IT A READ. THANK YOU.

Harry woke up alone on his bed the next morning. He looked around with confusion because he went to sleep with Louis beside him. A blush crept on his cheeks when he remembered how needy he sounded last night when Louis gave him a blowjob. He remembered how Louis carried him to bed and slipped in beside him. His lips still tingled as he touched them. Louis kept kissing him and Harry remembered dozing off on Louis’ shoulder, his nose rubbing against Louis’ neck.  
The sudden noise of the bathroom door opening brought Harry back to reality. He glanced up to see Louis coming out with a white towel wrapped around his lower abdomen. Harry stared at his chest, droplets running down towards his navel. Louis rubbed a small towel on his wet bicep, it bulged under the pressure. Harry could not look back. His eyes trailed up, towards Louis’ neck, where he nipped last night. Then his eyes took in the soft stubble dusting Louis’ cheeks. Harry blushed, remembering the burn it left on his thighs when Louis worked on him last night. His eyes trailed upwards. Iced blue eyes stared back at him. Louis was staring at Harry’s lips, they were bitten red. Harry wanted to whine and complain about the way Louis kept biting them last night. 

“Good morning,” Harry whispered instead. 

“Morning,” Louis replied. His tone making Harry frown. It sounded cold and detached. Not like last night when Louis whispered filthy things in his ears. What happened?  
Before he could ask Louis about his sudden detachment, someone knocked on the door. Harry shrieked, hiding under the cover. 

Louis walked up to the door of his bedroom and opened it. “Sir, Eleanor ma’am called. She wanted to let you know that the trip is organized and you two can leave tonight.” Sara told Louis, standing in her maid outfit. 

“Okay,” Louis said, dismissing Sara. 

Harry looked confusedly at Louis when Louis walked up to his closet, getting ready for, what Harry assumed, office. “Trip? What trip? Did you not tell her to leave?” He asked, his heart pounding suddenly. 

Louis did not look at him, buttoning his black shirt with his back facing Harry. 

“We are going for a trip to Mykonos tonight. For a seven day trip. She wanted to know me more before the marriage.” Louis’ voice was casual. 

Harry never felt this humiliated before. He was naked under those sheets with Louis’ come still coating his private parts. His hands felt itchy when he thought about the handjob he gave Louis last night. Harry could still feel Louis’ saliva on his lips and skin. He was on Louis’ bed for God’s sake.  
He felt cheap. 

Louis came back to stand at the edge of the bed, looking down a devastated Harry. 

“I told Kendall to move your things in your room now that you are fine. Leave before I come back tonight to pack for the trip. I will leave around 11 and your brother will be here with you. Liam and Zayn are here too. So no funny business. Don’t harm yourself and disturb me on my vacation. Yeah?” 

Louis’ every word was cutting through Harry’s heart. He wanted to cry, he wanted to slap himself for trusting Louis. He wanted to shout at Louis. He wanted to demand answers. His eyes welled up, tears falling on his heated cheeks. Harry choked on a sob. 

“You lied. You lied,” Harry screamed, pushing up on his knees to grab the collars of Louis’ shirt. He did not bother that he was completely naked and probably looked like a trash with tears running down his face. He launched himself on Louis. His fists banging on Louis’ chest with loud sobs and muffled words. Louis’ left hand circled his waist and his right hand came up to take both of Harry’s wrists in it. Harry’s anger rose when Louis stopped him so easily. As if, Harry’s force was nothing for Louis. 

“I trusted you,” Harry sobbed, his hands still in Louis’ vice-like grip. Harry twisted them, trying to be free. He wanted to wipe his eyes and his stupid nose. 

Louis smirked, “you should never trust me, bub. You really thought that I would give Eleanor up for a slave? You are my slave, Harry. I don’t care if you are willing or not. You are mine. I will take you whenever I feel like.”

Maybe heartbreaks felt like some sharp needles piercing through your skin. Or someone pulling your heart apart. Harry could not breathe. He looked down at Louis’ eyes. His sudden height because of the bed, giving him an opportunity to look down at those blue irises. 

“I was so happy. I thought… I thought we shared something special when you took me in your arms last night. Did it mean nothing to you?” His voice broke midway. His curls falling on his face as a sob wrecked through his body. His hands felt numb because of Louis’ tight grip. Harry did not care. His mind felt numb too. 

“Of course it meant something to me, Bub! It meant victory to me. I had you the way I wanted. Putty in my hands. I felt vicious. Then you slept off on me. You sleep with your mouth open, do you know?” Louis said, a disgusted expression on his face. “I shoved you away when you started drooling over me. I mean, eww! You snore too. I was just praying for the night to end so that I can leave. You hogged my entire blanket. I mean, Eleanor sleeps on me too but do you know the difference?” Louis asked. Harry wanted to close off Louis' voice. But Louis went on with a dreamy expression on his face now, “she feels so good against my chest. All warm, fuzzy.”

Harry started shoving Louis with renewed force. “Fuzzy? What is she? A dog? Bitch to be precise,” Harry gritted out.  
Next moment he cried out, Louis’ right hand was fisting his curls, pulling them harshly. “Don’t you dare, you slave!” Louis roared almost. Harry flinched when Louis jerked his head closer to him, “she is my fiancé. Just like everyone else, you will show her respect. Do you get that?” His blue eyes were furious as he glared at Harry. 

“No, I will not. I am not your slave and I am never going to show her anything but my middle finger,” Harry snapped. His hurt expression changed to an angry one. His eyes were still wet but he glared back at Louis. 

A pained cry left Harry’s mouth when Louis twisted his wrists, “you are my slave and trust me, Harry. On my wedding, I will have you on a leash near her feet. I promise you that.”  
Harry pushed at Louis’ chest with futile attempt to be free, “I will not be here then. The day you decide to get married to her, you will never see me again.” His eyes welled up again, Harry hated his mood swings. “I will not be here for that. I want to leave. Now!” 

Louis pushed him on the bed with force. Harry cried harder when he landed on his chest, the whole bed shaking because of the force. 

“You are not going anywhere. I will fucking chain you to the wall if I have to. Cry as much as you want but take your sorry ass away from this room when I get back. I don’t want to see your pathetic face before I leave.” Louis kicked the side of the bed, making Harry flinch away. 

Harry watched as Louis left. The door slammed shut behind a roaring Louis, who was shouting for Zayn. 

Harry laid there, on his front, crying loudly. So last night was faux. Louis lied to him. Of course, he did. What did Harry think? That Louis would forget his fiancé and stay with him? He was not worth it. Harry hated himself for trusting Louis. Harry hated himself for having some kind of strange feelings for that monster. Harry cried even harder when he thought about his family, how he betrayed them. He wiped his eyes, his fingers digging into his cheeks as he shouted into the mattress.  
His eyes fell on the red fingerprints on his pale wrists and suddenly he felt dirty. Louis’ smell was everywhere on the bed and on him. He wanted to scrub himself raw. He had to wash Louis away from his body. “You will never see me cry again, Louis. You will never affect me this much ever again.” Harry whispered at the photo of Louis on the wall. He sat up on his knees and wiped his eyes with determination, “you did not keep your promise, Louis but I will. I will give myself to you willingly. I will be putty in your hands but you know what? You can touch my body but you will never touch my heart again. I will let you have me but my heart will not be in it. I will reciprocate your touches but my mind will not be in it. You will get a doll this time. A ragdoll. My emotions will not be here with you. Ever again.” With that, Harry stepped out of the bed. He closed the bathroom door behind him with determination gleaming in his eyes. 

\---

“One fucking signature. I told you to get one signature of James on this. You did not even do it, you idiot. You know what? Leave. Leave this office, you are fired.” Louis screamed at his secretary, Taylor. She rushed out of his office with tears running down her face. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Tell me what the fuck happened,” Liam and Zayn marched in Louis’ office. Louis stood near the window, looking at the London skyline. His floor to ceiling glass window shining with morning sunrays. 

“Why are you guys here? I told you two to go and try to convince Jamie to sign with our company. Why are you not on it?” Louis asked, turning to see Zayn sitting at the edge of his huge desk and Liam occupying one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

“What happened? Taylor was the third employee you fired since today morning.” Zayn asked. 

Louis gripped the leather chair he sat on and glared at Zayn, “I am not answerable to you.” His voice rising with words.  
Liam looked at Zayn, “it has something to do with Harry.”  
Louis wanted to slap Liam. “Stop fucking pretending like you know it all.” Louis gritted out, his index finger pointed at Liam.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, “No, we don’t know it all. Tell us. What went up your ass and died? You look like shit.”

Liam snickered. Eyeing Louis’ appearance. That lad had his sleeves rolled up with two buttons over his chest unbuttoned. His tie was hanging around his neck for dear life. His hair was dishevelled as Louis pulled on them time to time. He seriously looked like shit in Liam’s opinion. 

“I have a private life. I don’t need to tell you two about everything that goes on in my life,” Louis hissed, his eyes burning when he glared at Zayn.  
“Is it about the trip? Do you not want to go?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded in support of the question. 

Louis sat down in his chair, leaning back on it. “About that trip,” he said, looking at them. “I want you two to join us.”

A confused look passed between Liam and Zayn and then they looked back at Louis with questioning eyes. 

“It is like a semi honeymoon trip, Louis. You want us to go with you? What would we do? Third wheeling?” Liam asked. He really did not understand this guy sometimes. 

Louis rolled his eyes, “it is not a semi honeymoon trip, you tossers. I don’t want to be bored there. Eleanor will be busy with shopping or something. I don’t want to be always in her company.”

“So you want us to entertain you there? What are we? Jokers or something?” Zayn asked, rolling his eyes at his friend’s tactics. Liam laughed. They shared a high-five. Louis just glared at them.

“Just come with me. It is an order.” Louis gritted out.  
“Fine. Fine. No need to get all bossy with us. We will go,” Liam said, holding up his hands in a surrender gesture. 

“What about Harry? We can’t leave him alone.” Zayn spoke, stopping Louis and Liam in their banter. 

Liam looked at Zayn and then nodded at Louis, “he is right! What about Harry?” Liam's voice was serious suddenly. 

Louis shook his head, “I don’t care. He can choke himself, I don't give a fuck.” His blue eyes glared down at his balled fists. 

Zayn raised his brows in disbelief, “you don’t care? You? The guy who was going mad when Harry was unconscious, he? Don’t try to fool us, Lou. We saw how scared and sad you were when the doctors said that Harry did not want to come back.”  
Liam nodded in agreement, “Yeah and we saw how you stayed with him as long as possible. You care about him, Lou. Accept it.” Liam urged. 

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? That’s the fucking problem.” Louis shouted, his right hand slapping the desk with such force that everything rattled on the desk. Liam and Zayn flinched. 

“That’s the problem, you prick. I care for him. I started caring for him. I don’t know how that happened but fuck!” Louis hissed, his hands on his hair, pulling at it. “Last night, when he was sleeping on me, I could not stop staring. I could not stop leaving kisses everywhere on his face. I could not stop myself from pulling him closer. I was staring at him like a hawk until midnight. For fuck’s sake,” Louis’ voice raised with every word. 

“You watched him sleep? Like Edward in Twilight?” Liam asked with disbelief. Only to get a glare from Louis and a slap on his head from Zayn. “Ouch! Okay, okay. I will stop now,” Liam muttered. 

“Yes, Liam. Like Edward. I could not look away. I kept checking if the duvet was covering him properly. If he was cold. Can you believe? After some time, I could not feel my right side because of his weight but did I care? No!” Louis shouted the last part in frustration. “All I cared about was, how he scrunched his nose then relaxed back to sleep. How his hand gripped my sides in his sleep as if I would not be there when he wakes up. How he nuzzled on my neck. How he talked in his sleep. It made no sense to me but I could not look away. This… this never happened to me, guys. After sex, I always try to stay away from Eleanor. Either I go to have a smoke or I just go to sleep. She sleeps on her side and even if she comes to hold me, I pry myself away. But last night? Harry was all over me like a paid for it. Bloody Hell, it felt like I paid for it. I could not push him away and it is…” Louis stood up again, pacing. His hands rubbing together in restlessness in front of him as he paced. 

“It is scaring the shit out of me,” Louis whispered. “He is here as a slave. I am supposed to hurt him. I am supposed to hurt him bad. And you know what?” He turned to face his friends with a smirk. 

“What?” Zayn asked, already sitting up in alert mode. That smirk was never a good sign. Zayn and Liam, both knew it.

“I told him how worthless he is. I hurt him. He was crying, guys. He was sobbing so hard and…” then Louis stopped, looking at the window. 

He did not want to say anymore. He did not want to admit how restless he felt after it. He did not want to admit how he called Kendall every now and then to ask about Harry. According to her, he was taking a bath. Niall was in his room, checking on him. Was he fine? Louis wanted to know. Was Harry fine after he took away my peace of mind? But that was not something Kendall could answer. 

“You wanker! You hurt him again?” Zayn’s disbelieving voice broke Louis’ trance. He turned to see Zayn standing with a hard expression on his face. His eyes furious and hopeless. Liam was sitting up properly with a similar expression. 

“I can’t believe that you would hurt him in your own dilemma. Make up your mind, Louis. What do you want from him? Just sex or more than that?” Liam asked. 

Louis looked at Liam as if he is mad. “More than that? What the fuck do you mean by more than that? I have a fiancé, damn it! Moreover, he is the son of my father's killer. I hate him!”

“It did not stop you from being physical with Harry. So?” Zayn asked, flaring his hands upwards in a helpless manner. 

“You are fucked up, dude. In your own head. But Zayn is right too. We can’t leave Harry alone here.” Liam said. 

“Take him and Niall with us too. Let’s have a vacation. After the incident, Harry and Niall deserve a break.” Zayn said with a smile. His brown eyes gleaming as he looked at Louis for his answer. 

“Are you fucking kidding? I am here trying to stay away from that boy and you want to plaster him with me on this vacation?” Louis asked, incredulous. 

Zayn stared at Louis with a bored expression, “Oh, come one, Lou. Even we know that you cannot stay away from that boy for more than one day. You will cave and come back running. So do us a favour, take him along. I see no problem. He will stay with us and you can stay with your fiancé.” Zayn finished, looking at Liam for support.

Liam nodded at Zayn in support then turned to look at Louis, “best deal, dude. You can have your vacation and we will have ours. Harry and Niall can stay with us. I don’t want to leave Harry behind. He needs rest plus, what if Robin comes to get him when we are not there? Can we risk that?”

Louis shook his head, rubbing his palms on his tired face, “fine. Take them with us. We are leaving tonight at 11. Make sure that they are ready.”

Zayn and Liam nodded in agreement. Louis slumped down in his chair as if dismissing the topic. 

A smirk crossed Zayn’s lips when he looked down at Liam, “so? What is going on with you and Niall? Any progress?” 

Louis turned in his chair, facing the London skyline again. His eyes closed as the sun hit his face. He wanted to stay away from any banter right now. He needed some time. He closed his eyes as Liam answered something to Zayn. Louis was too busy trying to force away those green welled up eyes from his mind to care about it. 

“No, dude. I told you, he is straight. Today morning I walked in on him jerking off while talking to his girlfriend. I am over it, I guess.” Liam shrugged, rotating the paperweight in front of him. He stared at the paperweight as it reflected the sunrays. The light blue colour reminded Liam of someone he really wanted to forget.  
\---

 

“Can you guys leave my cabin and fuck off somewhere else? I want to do some work and I don’t want to think about anything right now.” Came Louis’ bored voice. He was still not facing them. Zayn and Liam stood up to leave. Their eyes on the back of the leather chair, Louis sat on. 

“Okay. We are leaving. See you tonight.” Liam called over his shoulder as Zayn opened the door of Louis’ office for them to exit. 

\---

Louis sighed when the door closed behind them. He slammed his head on the headrest of his plush chair and looked up at the ceiling. His hands rubbed at his face furiously. The broken look on Harry’s face when Louis left him to cry was not going away. Louis could still feel a dull throb near the left side of his chest when he thought about the fingerprints he left on Harry’s wrists. Was it too deep? Did it hurt? Louis thought to himself. 

You lied! You lied, Louis clenched his fists on his desk as Harry’s accusing voice still rang in his ears. 

“Yes, I lied. I fucking lied. What? So what? Why do you think that you matter, Harry?” Louis screamed, standing up suddenly. His chair hit the glass window because of the force Louis applied while standing up. “You are nothing to me. You were supposed to be just a plaything. You were supposed to mean nothing. A ragdoll. Whom I fucked or something.” Louis gritted out, banging his palms down on the desk, leaning on them. “Fuck! I did not even fuck you. I did not even hurt you. I did not even call Robin to tell him how much punishment you are going through. I am scared that he might hurry up… and take you away. Bloody Hell! This is so not me. I am not someone to feel these shits about someone. You just came in my life. It is not even one month and here I am,” Louis flared his hands around with a hysterical laugh, “here I am, feeling bad for hurting you. Your father killed mine. You deserve to feel the pain I inflict on you. Then what is this feeling in my chest? Why do I feel like someone just twisted me physically when you cry? Why does it matter if at midnight, you are cold or not? I never stayed up all night just to stare at someone sleeping. Fuck, I thought it was so cliché when Edward did it! Disgusting.”  
The papers on his desk along with some important files went on the floor as Louis swiped them away, kicking the desk hard. “I am not failing myself, I am failing dad here. I am failing my mom. I am failing my siblings. I can’t go soft on you but I can’t… I can’t torture you. I can’t! It hurts me! How? Why?”  
Louis slumped down on the floor, his back resting against the desk and his eyes closed. The turmoil inside of him roaring with power.  
“I have to inflict pain on you, Harry. I can’t help it.” Louis whispered at the London skyline as his eyes went blurry. 

\---

“Do whatever you want, Louis. I won’t break this time.” Harry whispered in the body length mirror in Louis’ ensuite bathroom. He wiped his eyes dry and nodded, “I won’t let any pain touch me from now on. Bring it on, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My job and then college is not giving me time. The editing is poor, I know. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know how was it. Leave your comments and votes. Love you all.  
> Let me know about the length of the chapters too. Yeah? Is it too big?


	11. Chapter - 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This is long chapter so it took a long time to be ready. Hope you understand. Go on. Give it a read. It is not edited as usual. I am too lazy to go through it over and over again. I will edit the chapters after some time. I hope.

"We need to sign up a celebrity to present the car next month. Call the management of that bimbo..." Louis slammed the door of his room when he walked in. The new production of their company was ready to launch. They just needed a popular face to present it next week on X-factor UK as a winning prize.

Louis unfastened his tie and tossed it on the bed, "call Mr. Malik or Payne. They know the list I prepared. Ask them to give it to you. Contact any one of them. I will confirm the deal with their management. Just let me know." Louis sat down on the bed. He cut the call and placed the mobile on the bedside table. When he looked around his room, it was clean. No trace of last night. Louis placed his palm on the bed sheet, it was smooth and the room was shining. No trace of Harry. Louis lay down on the bed. His eyes were locked on the white ceiling as he tried to even out his breathing. Seven days. Seven days of close proximity to Harry. The groan came unsurprisingly.

"Sir?" a feminine voice perked Louis' attention and he raised his head to see Kendall standing in the doorway with a timid expression. "Yes, Kendall?" Louis asked.

"Sir, do you want to eat dinner before you leave?"

Louis gave her a sharp nod, "that would be lovely, Kendall. Set the table and give me a call."

Kendall turned to leave but Louis stopped her, "err... Kendall?" She turned with her hands clasped in front of her dutifully, "yes, sir?"

"Where is Harry?" Louis asked, looking anywhere but at Kendall.

"He is sleeping, sir. Told me that he hated flights and take offs so he would be awake for the whole journey so he is taking a nap now. Niall sir packed their bags and now taking a shower, I guess."

Louis nodded, "he ate?" Louis did not know why he cared. He did. So...

"Yes, sir. Harry is in a good mood today. Since morning. He came to us and almost begged us to let him cook. He made lunch for all of us and I must say, sir, it was so tasty that we ate much more than we normally would. He talked with the guards around the mansion and played FIFA with Niall sir in your game room. I am sorry, I thought about asking for your permission before letting them into your game room but Zayn sir called that time to inform about the trip. He told me to let them in."

Louis stared at Kendall with his brows raised almost comically. Harry was happy, since morning? What? What was Kendall talking about? Was not he crying before Louis left? Lunch? Cooking? Could Harry cook? What did he make?

"What did he make for lunch?" Louis face-palmed himself when he voiced that thought aloud. Kendall perked up with interest, a glint of happiness crossing her face, "chicken curry and mixed fried rice, sir. We still have some left over. Do you want it? I can heat it up for you if you want?"

Louis shook his head with pursed lips, "no, thanks. I don't think it is good to eat something that greasy." Really? You live on takeouts! His mind chided him but he did not want to show interest in Harry's cooked meal. Just insist once more. I will say yes. He thought, looking at Kendall.

To his massive disappointment, Kendall nodded, "oh! Okay then, sir. I will leave some sandwiches on the dining table. Sir, all the kitchen stuff are going for a movie night. Do you need something? May we go? If you need us here, I will stay of course." She hurried to say.

Louis shook his head, "no. No. Go ahead. I am leaving anyway. Just let Paul know that we will be leaving around 11 p.m. I don't want to take any chances with the traffic. It is 6:30 now. You can leave."

Kendall nodded and left. Louis thumped his head on the bed with a groan. Chicken curry and mixed fried rice? He wanted a taste. Could Harry cook?

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Louis. Stop thinking about him and go, take a shower. You need refreshment." He scolded himself and dragged his tired body up from the bed. He looked at the door for a moment. Shall I go and check on him? Is he really fine? Then he shook his head. No. "Stop it. He is not your problem. He is not your priority. God!" Louis grimaced and walked off to take a shower. His clothes fell on the ground as he walked in and pulled the shower curtain off. With the hot water, Louis wished these feelings would go away too.

 

\---

 

Louis' stomach was growling when he came out from the shower. He had a tuna sandwich for lunch and now again he had to eat the sandwich. He hated it. Today he hated it even more. After wearing grey sweatpants, he left his room. The house was eerily silent. Without all kitchen stuff, there were only guards left but they stayed outside and Louis liked the inside of the mansion free of prying eyes. As much as possible. He never liked the idea of someone watching him as he walked around his own house. His feet carried him to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water. He noticed a bowl, wrapped in foil paper. He stared at the side of the bowl and his stomach growled again. It looked delicious. Just one bite. He thought. The bowl was freezing when he pulled it out of the fridge and Louis looked helplessly at the microwave. He had no idea how to use it. He looked forlornly at the bowl in his hand and then back at the microwave.

"Come on, Louis! You are one of the leading executives of U.K and you are scared of cooking? It is easy. You saw your mom and helped her in the kitchen sometimes. You just put the bowl in the microwave and set the timer. Right?" He asked but the empty kitchen had no answer to offer. He shook his head and stepped closer to the microwave. "Just open the door and put it in." He muttered to himself and opened the door of the microwave. After putting the bowl in and he was going to close the door.

"You never use a glass bowl for microwave," someone quipped behind Louis. Louis almost jumped on the spot. When he turned to look at the intruder, he saw a sleep-rustled Harry staring at him. Harry looked captivating in his green sweatpants and a purple baggy T-shirt. The material of that T-shirt was thin or maybe Harry wore it way too many times as it hung loosely on Harry's body. Louis could almost see Harry's nipples through it. His dick approved. Louis shook his head. This is not the time.

"What?" he asked, a little lost.

Harry pointed at the bowl in the microwave with a motion of his chin. "You don't put glass made things in that. The heat can break the glass and an accident can occur."

Louis looked at the bowl and then back at Harry. He had no clue. "I am not good with cooking and stuff." He admitted, looking at the dining table behind Harry. A plate was sitting there, covered with another plate. Sandwiches. Louis let out a long breath. He had to eat those sandwiches. Great. He walked past Harry to go to the dining table.

"Sit. I will heat up the chicken and fried rice." Harry mumbled. Looking straight ahead as Louis turned to look at him. Louis was a little bit shocked. What happened to that Harry who was crying and pleading today morning? This Harry looked normal. Almost too normal.

Louis did not question him. He abandoned the idea of sitting in the dining place and hopped on the stool beside the kitchen island. His eyes followed Harry as he took out some bowls, plates and whatnot. Louis had no idea and he was not interested. He palmed his dick when Harry bent down to fetch the fried rice from the fridge. Louis was a bit irritated when Harry did not look at him for once in between his work. Louis wanted Harry to squirm as Louis was squirming in his seat. Okay. Stop getting so riled up for nothing. Louis chided himself.

"Zayn told you that you need to pack for the trip?" Louis asked, trying to start a conversation. Anything to ignore the image of a panting Harry bend over the kitchen island.

Harry nodded, not looking back, "yes, he did." Louis frowned at Harry's clipped tone. It was not the normal Harry talking. It was too stiff, too robotic. Now that Louis noticed, Harry looked tensed and his shoulders were up in a defensive manner. Not the slumping Harry with pigeon toes. Louis stared at the boy who haunted him throughout the day. Harry turned to take a spoon from the counter and Louis noticed that his face was blank and pale as a blotting paper.

"We got your passport sorted. Did Niall pack his bag? We can't be late even when I own the plane. Liam hates delayed plans." Louis spoke again. His eyes never leaving Harry's form as the curly haired boy stood in his kitchen. The scenario was disturbingly domestic.

"He did," Harry whispered. It irked Louis that suddenly Harry was being an emotionless robot. What happened?

An idea crossed Louis' brain and with a smirk, Louis hopped down from the stool. He took some long steps towards Harry and stood exactly behind him. Harry had his back towards Louis so it gave him an opportunity to press Harry against the slab. Louis placed his hands on Harry's waist, under his shirt. He softly bit Harry's shoulder. He knew that Harry would gasp or maybe squirm. Try to pull away maybe? Anything. Louis wanted a reaction.

 

Nothing!

 

He got nothing. Harry continued washing the plate he intended to serve Louis on. Louis took the plate away from Harry's hands and dropped it into the sink with force. He gave no fuck if it was broken. His anger raising as Harry just stared at the plate. His eyes trained on the sink.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," Louis roared, his hands forcing Harry to turn in his arms.

Harry's eyes settled on Louis. Those warm eyes looked dead. There were no emotions in them. As Harry stared back at Louis, Louis realized that Harry was distancing himself from Louis. The thought left a sour taste on Louis' tongue and his stomach rolled. He did not want that. Those eyes held nothing. Not even anger or pain. They did not have frustration or helplessness hidden in them. They looked blank. Frighteningly blank. They were never blank before. Harry's eyes matched an open book. Whenever Louis looked at them, he knew what his boy was thinking. Yet today they gave away nothing. Louis exhaled. Realization slapping him on the face. He had fucked up. Royally.

"What happened?" Louis asked. Not to Harry, mostly to himself. "Why are you behaving like a robot?" He cupped Harry's face, pulling it up to match his eyes.

"Tell me," Louis whispered, kissing Harry's eyelids one by one.

"Tell you what, sir?" Harry asked. His tone clipped. Yet again.

Louis rubbed his thumb on Harry's cheeks, "is it because I screamed at you today morning?" Louis felt helpless. Shit. The effect he had on Harry was heady but at the same time, scary. Harry was affected by him. Louis realized with fear that his every word affect Harry. His behaviour affected that boy. Shit. Was that not what he wanted? He wanted Harry to go to hell and back because of him. Louis wanted Harry to go through pain and sorrow but he was not alone. Louis realized with fear that Harry had the same effect on him as he had on Harry. As much as Louis wanted to deny it, he realized that Harry affected him. That realization was scary. It was frightening.

He stared when something crossed Harry's eyes but before he could pinpoint it, it was gone.

"No, sir. Nothing is wrong with me. You can scream at me whenever you want. I am a slave after all."

Louis closed his eyes. Yes. It was about that morning. He wanted to hit himself for losing his calm that morning. Although, was it really his fault? He could not give Harry hope for something that Louis could not give him. At the end of the day, he was the son of the murderer of Louis' dad. It was not possible for them to have anything between them more than physical. Louis could not let Harry have any kind of hope.

Louis sighed, "So now you want to give me a silent treatment?" He looked at Harry, who was staring at Louis' shirt, not meeting his eyes. Louis huffed out a laugh, "you... you know what? Fine. If you don't want to give me any reaction, it is fine. It is your choice but if you think that I will give up on you because of that, then you are highly mistaken. I will not give up until..." Louis leaned in, his hands on Harry's back as he ran them up and down under Harry's T-shirt, his voice a throaty whisper, "...I have you writhing underneath me with my name on your lips. On this trip, I will seduce you to the extinct where you will forget about everything but me. Trust me, Harry. This trip is going to be so interesting."

Harry did not say a word. He just stood there, looking down at the button on Louis' shirt. His hands resting on Louis' chest. Louis loved how the fluorescent light played on Harry's pale skin. No matter how smug Louis sounded, he was feeling something breaking inside him whenever Harry's lips would wobble as if he was holding on to tears. "You did this to him. Be happy now. Why are not you happy?" Louis thought.

The beeping sound of the microwave brought them back to reality and Harry turned around to open it. Louis stayed just where he was, peering over Harry's shoulder as Harry served the fried rice and put the chicken in a small bowl. There was only one plate as Louis observed.

"You ate dinner?" he asked Harry when Harry put the used microwave utensils away.

Harry shook his head, "I am not hungry." Was his whispered reply. Louis frowned, looking at the plate. Harry took the plate and the bowl in his hands and turned to give it to Louis. Louis stared at them and then looked back at Harry. They were still standing in front of the slab, Harry caged between Louis' arms. Louis took the plate and asked Harry to follow him with a gesture of his chin.

"Hop on," Louis told Harry as they stood in front of the kitchen counter. To Louis' irritation, Harry did that without a question. Louis parted Harry's thighs and fit himself between them. He placed the plate on Harry's palms. Harry looked at the plate and then at Louis. His gaze questioning but he asked nothing.

"Feed me," Louis spoke. His voice soft, so was his eyes as he looked at Harry.

Harry slowly mixed some curry in the rice and held the spoon in front of Louis' mouth. Louis opened his lips to welcome the spoon as his eyes stayed glued to those green orbs. His tongue rolled around the mouthful and the taste was heavenly. He closed his eyes to savour the light yet the sizzling flavour of the chicken and the perfectly fried rice. A moan escaped Louis' lips without his permission. When he opened his eyes, Harry was staring at the plate but for the first time that evening, a small, very small, almost ghost-like smile was tugging at the corner of his soft lips.

Louis stared at that twitch of those puffy lips and something twisted inside of him. Just a complimentary moan? That was all it took for Harry to smile? He was happy, with that small gesture? Nothing big. That realisation that Harry found happiness in those little things was a bit too much for Louis. That boy was just happy if Louis liked his cooking? Then there was Louis, dealing with people, who were never happy. He did not understand how Harry could be satisfied with such a small gesture. Then again, how would Louis know? He never gave a fuck about others' happiness.

"You cook well," Louis mumbled. His hands rubbing up and down on Harry's thighs. Harry nodded in gratitude and held another spoonful of rice in front of Louis' lips. Louis took the spoon this time, much to Harry's confusion. He held it in front of Harry's lips without a word. Harry looked at the spoon and then back at Louis with a confused frown.

Louis just nudged the spoon softly on Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth then, taking the bite. Louis stared at him as he chewed, those bow-shaped lips moving as Harry looked down at the plate. His fingers playing with themselves. Louis wanted to hold those hands. Someday. Maybe. Or not.

They finished the plate in silence after that. Harry feeding Louis and then Louis repeating it for Harry. Maybe the quantity of the meal was not enough for two grown-up boys but none of them noticed it. Their stomachs were full when Louis scraped the plate clean with the spoon. They did not look away from each other's eyes when Louis placed the plate behind Harry on the counter. Louis relocated his hands on Harry's waist, his eyes on Harry's lips as Harry wiped them clean with his tongue. Gosh! When Louis looked up, Harry was staring right back at him.

Harry's eyes held accusation that he was not ready to voice and Louis' eyes held apology that he was egoistic enough to not voice. As time went on, Harry's eyes started welling up, his vision getting blurry. Louis' eyes were glazing over too. Their voices were choked but those eyes spoke volume as they both refused to look away. Neither one of them was sure about who leaned in first but suddenly they both were cross-eyed.

Gasps fell from both lips when finally they met. Harry's hands leapt out to grasp Louis' nape and Louis' arms pulled Harry in. Harry's eyes spilled those tears finally and soaked them on Louis' skin. Harry's lips were moving on Louis' with force and Louis was just taking it, letting Harry set the pace. Harry was almost biting Louis' lower lip off when Louis rubbed Harry's back.

_"I am so sorry. Please forgive me,"_

_"Do you deserve forgiveness?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Exactly."_

Their minds interacted when their lips were sealed. Harry started scratching Louis' nape and his ankles locked themselves behind Louis. He was almost looming over Louis with his weight all over him. Louis rubbed Harry's back with a bit more pressure. Harry's tongue prodded inside Louis' lips and Louis' tongue rubbed against Harry's. Moans were falling from both of their lips when Harry pulled away suddenly. Louis stared up at Harry as Harry panted, his moss green eyes fixed on somewhere down Louis' face. Their limbs were tangled. Harry had his ankles locked around Louis' hips and Louis' hands were still on Harry's back.

The silence was deafening. They both wanted to say something but at the same time, their ego stopped any word that wanted to come out of their mouths. Louis knew he should apologize but why? Harry is a slave. He was just a sex slave. It was not like, Louis had any special space for Harry in his heart. On the other hand, Harry wanted to accuse Louis of everything that went wrong in his life lately. Harry wanted to shout at Louis for leaving him, for hurting him but most importantly, Harry wanted to ask Louis to stay. Stay with him. These feelings were new to both of them. They felt suffocated when their hearts twisted to be near each other. It was not supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be easier than this. They were supposed to hate each other. Just hate.

"You asked me to stay..." Louis whispered suddenly, breaking the stupor of Harry. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. His lips pulling down into a confused pout. Louis' lips twitched, lifting up slightly.

"Last night, in your sleep," Louis mumbled, his hands rubbing circles on Harry's back. "You asked me to stay with you."

Harry smiled, his eyes held sorrow as he spoke, "I was a fool. No? Asking for my tormentor to stay with me?"

Louis screwed his eyes shut. Those words hurt but he knew that he deserved it. He was just jeopardising things. Harry was right. Louis was supposed to be Harry's tormentor and now that Harry got the hint, Louis should act on it. These feelings were temporary. They would go away if Louis tried harder. He had to.

With that in mind, Louis took a step back from Harry. Harry's legs fell open as Louis stepped away. Louis looked away, over Harry's shoulder as he inhaled. He needed to be strong.

"I am going to go, pack my bags. I will call you when we are ready to leave." Louis spoke loudly as his feet rushed him away from Harry. He failed to notice how Harry wiped his eyes, trying to even out his breathing and Harry failed to notice how Louis' eyes glazed over, a single teardrop falling without Louis' consent.

It was not supposed to be like this.

 

\---

 

"Shift your arse a bit, man. I am squeezed here." Niall bit his lips, trying not to laugh as Zayn shouted at Liam. Liam glared at Zayn and then turned to look at Katie, who was accompanying them for some unknown reason. Niall watched through the rear view mirror as Liam smiled sweetly at her, "can you move a bit? If it is possible?" Liam's voice was smooth and Niall rolled his eyes. The charming bastard.

"Where am I going to sit?" Louis asked, looking at the sitting arrangements. The car was big enough for eight people but their luggage took a lot of space even when the car had a carrier. Louis looked at the front, where Niall sat; the back seat had Zayn, Liam and Katie. Harry was sitting at the back, his eyes set outside of the window. Louis wanted some space from that boy for now.

"Zayn, go to the back. I am sitting here," Louis ordered, his voice demanding. Zayn just rolled his eyes, "Tommo, it took me ages to finally land here. I am not moving my ass until I reach the airport. Go and sit at the back."

Louis knew when to stop and he knew that Zayn would not budge. It was waste of time. He shut the door with force and pulled open the front door, startling Niall.

"Go to the back and sit with your brother." He hissed at the blonde. To his utter surprise, Niall slammed the door close with a glare, "fuck you if you think I am going to do what you want."

Louis gaped at the blonde with his mouth hanging open. Did he just... tell him to fuck off? What?

He looked confusedly at Zayn, who shrugged with a shit-eating grin and Liam was eyeing Niall with a fond expression. What?

Louis kicked the door with a grunt and that earned him a glare from Niall and a loud laugh from Zayn.

He sat down beside Harry and slammed the door shut. "Paul, start the damn car. We are already late and Eleanor must be waiting for us." Louis shouted so that others could hear him over the music in the car and the chatter-patter that filled the place. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw how Harry leaned away from him and placed his hands on the glass to stare out. Louis leaned away from Harry too. His eyes closing as he willed himself to rest.

 

\---

 

Harry and Niall were taking their bags from Zayn when Harry heard a feminine laugh. His head slightly turned to see Eleanor hugging Louis with a giggle. Louis' hands were on her hips as he kissed her temple with a grin. They looked happy. Harry looked away.

Louis turned Eleanor slightly to look at Harry over her shoulder as she clung to him like a koala bear. Harry was talking to Liam with a small smile on his lips. He looked beautiful when he smiled. Louis looked away.

 

\---

 

"I booked a resort for us. I hope it is alright." Eleanor spoke as soon as they all settled down on the seats. The plane had two rows of seats. Both facing each other. Louis was sitting beside Eleanor whereas Harry accompanied Niall. They both faced each other. On the other side, Liam sat with Katie and Zayn sat alone, his phone in his hands as he messaged Gigi.

"It is fine, babe. Anything you want." Louis told her, pulling her in for a kiss. His eyes found Harry's. Louis smirked when Harry looked away.

"No PDA, please. I am sick of you two getting it up all the time." Niall chipped in. Louis pulled away from Eleanor and glared at him.

"Oh, I am sorry, blondie. If my love for my girlfriend is too much for you, you can look away any time you want." Louis' voice dripped with sarcasm. Eleanor laughed, her hands coming up to tangle with Louis'.

Niall smiled too, his eyes cold as he spoke, "Oh, trust me, Louis. I have no problem with PDA but I am done with you, eye fucking my brother and physically groping her. Choose a side, bitch!"

Louis felt the bomb drop. Everyone's head turned to Niall and then at him. Harry gripped Niall's wrist and Eleanor gripped Louis'. Louis' skin crawled with anger and his eyes zoomed in on Niall who was smirking at him now. How.Dare.He?

Zayn and Liam gaped at Niall, their mouths hanging open.

"What? Eye fucking whom?" Eleanor asked, first one to recover. Niall was still staring at Louis who looked ready to kill.

"Oh, come on, you. Whatever your name is, can't you see? He got his eyes stuck on my brother and using you to prove a point or something. Are you that blind?" Niall asked, finally breaking the eye contact with Louis to glare at Eleanor.

"Shut up, Niall. Stop it," Harry hissed, his face red with embarrassment. What the hell was Niall thinking?

"Why would he do that? He is my fiancé!" Eleanor shouted at Niall, her eyes watering.

"God! You are so stupid and blind too. How much does it take to see that he is not interested in you?" Niall laughed at her with his eyes twinkling.

Eleanor gasped, her hands gripping Louis' with such force that it would leave marks. "How dare you insult me?"

Niall rolled his eyes, "insult you? I was just describing you, darling. I am so sorry that your description is not that high class. Maybe it is his mom that did not give him any education on how to choose people to get involved with."

Zayn and Liam both gasped, they knew what was coming. Both turned to see Eleanor opening her mouth to say something. Louis' booming voice silenced them all. Katie jumped on her seat and gripped Liam's bicep when Louis almost growled.

"Enough!"

His voice boomed through the plane and everyone shrieked back on their seats except Niall. He just looked at Louis with a smirk.

 

\---

 

Harry never felt fear like this. His eyes widen when Louis stood up, hovering over Niall. Harry could see the vein at the side of Louis' forehead appearing as Louis clenched his jaw. Harry grasped Niall's hand in his, eyeing Louis with fear lacing through his veins. He felt colder than normal.

Harry jumped as Louis pulled Niall up from his seat by Niall's collars. Harry sat paralyzed as the sound of bone cracking came to his ears. The next moment, Niall was on the floor, groaning. Harry stayed in his seat as everything happened in slow motion; he saw when Louis took his right leg back and kicked forward, effectively hitting Niall's stomach. The next moment, Zayn and Liam were on Louis' back, trying to pull him away. Harry's breath hitched when he heard Niall's loud cry as Louis kicked Niall again. Harry jerked himself back to motion. Niall was hurting. Louis looked barbarous as he struggled against Zayn and Liam's grip. Then his eyes fell on Katie, who was pulling at Louis too, screaming something. Harry looked at Eleanor then, sitting on her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Niall cried out as Louis kicked him again.

"Do something. Stop him," Harry jumped down on his knees, in front of Eleanor. His hands folded in a pleading manner as he looked up at her. She frowned and swatted Harry's hands away when he touched her knees with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He deserves it," she hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at Niall. Harry stared at her, she was a woman. She was supposed to be a bit more sensitive.

"Louis, you will kill him," Zayn shouted, pulling Louis away with as much force as he could master. Liam was trying even harder with his eyes focused on the blonde who was throwing up blood by now.

Harry saw as Louis positioned to kick Niall again and almost crawled at him.

His eyes set on that positioned leg. Niall was crying by now, his hands shielding his stomach as he coughed out blood. Harry had to stop Louis.

 

\---

 

Louis was feeling anger burning out of his skin as he kept kicking that blonde. How dare he? How dare he talk shit about my mom?

His leg advanced again to kick him when he felt someone hugging his leg. He tried to shake that person away with his eyes set on Niall but felt hands gripping his knee tightly. He looked down, he wanted to kick away the person who dared to hug his leg and stop him.

His eyes met two green orbs, swimming with tears as they looked up at him. Louis felt the anger easing out of his body as if someone emptied a whole bucket of ice water on him. Harry looked devastated as he stared up at Louis, his cheeks red from crying and his eyes pleading. Louis could feel how that boy's breathing was speeding up as he blabbered something incoherent to Louis.

Louis jerked himself free from Liam and Zayn, Liam running to crouch down beside Niall with his eyes red with unshed tears. Niall crumbled himself in a fetus position as Liam tried to pull him up.

Zayn dropped beside Liam too, trying to ease the boy on a chair. Katie rushing off to take out the first aid box. Eleanor just walked off towards the washroom, disappointed.

Nothing mattered as Louis looked down at the boy, who was still gripping his leg tightly, his fingers clutching Louis' jeans. He was blabbering something. He was slobbering too. Louis crouched down in front of him, on his both knees. Harry placed his hands on Louis' knees, crying loudly.

"Please, please, please, please, please..." Harry chanted as his eyes watered even more. Louis stayed quiet for a moment, just staring at Harry.

"Please what, Harry?" he asked, his voice stern.

Harry folded his hands, crying harder, "Please don't hurt him. He...he...I can't..." the hiccup stopped his rambling but Harry started again. He had to stop Louis. He did not even notice that Niall was carried away somewhere at the back of the jet. He thought, Niall was still behind him and thrashing and he had to stop Louis. He scrambled for Louis' palms, taking them in his, "I...I will do anything... anything. Please. Please don't hurt him. Please, please leave him alone... I am... I am sorry."

Louis inhaled, realizing what he did. Niall could have died. Louis was a trained footballer throughout his academic year. His legs had strength more than his upper body but Niall crossed his line.

"Why should I stop, Harry? He has crossed his line," Louis asked, his voice calm. Harry shivered. Maybe Satan sounded the same. He thought.

"I... I... you can kick me," Harry whimpered, his eyes watering even more.

Breathless. The place was suddenly void of air. Louis felt like someone stabbed his heart and squeezed his lungs until it stopped working. Did Harry actually offer that? The look of pure fear in Harry's eyes pricked Louis. As if someone was cutting off his flesh from his body. Harry thought Louis was a monster. Why would not he? Louis gave him no reason to think otherwise. Louis reached out, his right hand almost touching Harry. He saw how Harry screwed his eyes shut, trembling almost. Louis realized with a hopeless laugh, Harry was waiting for Louis to slap him. He wanted to pull that boy into his arms. But...

 

\---

 

"This world has nothing to offer to them who are sensitive, son. They respect those, who earn it. You lose things on your way to the top of the ladder. You have to kill your emotions and your heart to achieve the top position. You need people to fear you. You need to be cruel and tough if you want to stay at the top of your game. Love? Softness? Affections? These are words for poets to write some emotional bullshit. We, we are businesspersons. You have to stop feeling emotions. Stop your heart, Louis. Rein it in before someone takes it away from you. A heart is nothing but a blood-pumping organ. Don't give it the power to ruin you. I will not be here but I hope you remember what I told you today."

14-Year-old Louis was sitting beside his father on the couch with his eyes glued to his role model. His father smiled and ruffled his hair after the speech. He stared at him and then back at his mom in the kitchen.

"What about mom? Don't you love her?" he had asked. It earned a laugh from Dan.

"Love does not exist, my son. It is the physical need that made us a couple and you."

Louis looked confusedly at his dad then. What?

"Your mom was pregnant with you so my dad forced me to marry her. I agreed because your grandfather had a huge business with just your mom as heir. It was a good deal. Then we started living together and I accepted her as a companion. That is it. Love has nothing to do with it."

Louis smiled at his father then, nodding. "Got it, dad."

 

\---

 

Today, kneeling in front of this curly haired boy, he wanted to give up his yearlong morals. He wanted to pull that boy in and hush him to sleep. He wanted to say sorry.

No! Emotions. They are harmful. Louis could deal with anything but emotions, as his father said, were foolish to have. He wanted people to hate him or fear him. He could deal with it.

Louis pulled away from Harry. His face going back to the cold mask he wore to scare anyone away from him.

"I am not going to kick you, Harry. Just make sure that you drop this cold and withdrawn act from now on. I want you to be responsive. Just remember, Harry..." he smirked, watching as Harry scooted away from him. Louis' heart throbbed but he shut it up. That was good. Fear. Louis could handle fear. "... I can destroy your brother bit by bit. It won't take me much to hide his corpse. You understand, right?" Louis noticed when Harry's face paled even more. Those curls bouncing as the boy nodded vigorously.

Louis nodded slowly, "good. Now come on, stand up."

They both stood up and Eleanor took that moment to return from the washroom. Louis turned to look at her and grimaced. She refreshed her makeup and put on even more lipstick. Goodness! Yet Louis smiled and motioned her to come and stand beside him. Eleanor almost draped herself on Louis as she spoke with a bored expression.

"Louis, get done with this servant of yours. I want to show you something."

Louis caressed her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth, "what is it, babe?"

Eleanor giggled and whispered, "You need to take me to the bedroom to know that, darling. I am wearing something..."

Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to go and check on Niall. Soon.

Louis turned to look at Harry, "go. See if your brother survived or not."

Louis watched as the younger boy ran away, he could hear the sob that escaped that boy's lips. He looked away, going with Eleanor as she pulled him away from Harry.

Emotions. They are dangerous.

Louis would not fall for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you all are a little bit disturbed about the violence that took place. I am sorry if it was triggering or harmful to any of you. So sorry. It was needed for the story. For Louis, his father was an idol and he always wanted to be like him. His ideas of perfect man were limited to his father. Now that Harry came in his life, Louis feels challenged against his beliefs. You know? How we feel aggravated when someone questions our lifelong beliefs or morals? That is exactly what is happening to Louis. He feels things for Harry that his father did not approve. He always avoided emotions or getting caught in them and now that he is feeling them, he is angry. Frustrated even. With Harry and with anyone who tries to question him. I hope I am clear now? No? Read on, I will feed you with Louis' past and you will come to know exactly how his upbringing was.
> 
> For now, leave your comments and kudos. Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS.


	12. Chapter - 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing is done. My net is surely going to end tonight. So I had to post because my exams are coming and I will not recharge soon. So here it is. Any editing flaws? Ignore it. I will come back and edit that. Now go on and give it a go.

His stomach was churning. 

.

Exactly that was what Niall was feeling. Those muscles around his belly were throbbing with pain. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth was making him nauseous. His eyes were watering and he wanted to curl in on himself. He coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. 

“Niall, look at me. Please, Niall,” someone was begging almost. Niall looked up to see, he was sitting on Liam’s lap as the brown-eyed boy wiped his mouth. Niall noticed those teardrops falling from those puppy like eyes. Was that man-child crying?

Niall coughed again and this time Liam cupped his face, wiping away the blood with his own T-shirt. Niall watched as Liam’s white shirt got drenched with his blood. He nuzzled closer to that warm chest. Someone was trying to push him down on the bed or something but Niall pushed away from that grip. He liked Liam’s shoulder better. It was comforting. The scent. 

“Let him clean you up, Niall,” Liam spoke, his voice trembling. Niall looked at him with curiosity. Why was Liam crying?

Liam looked back, his eyes filled with tears, “please. Let Zayn check you.”

Niall furrowed his brows, his voice was broken when he asked, “why are you…” a cough that came out of him was followed by some more blood, “why are you cr-crying?” he asked anyway. 

Liam shook his head, “you are hurt.” His eyes were on Niall’s exposed belly, where Zayn was pressing down the icepack. Liam missed the way Niall patted his chest, softly, trying to calm him. 

“Is it too bad?” Liam asked next. Niall could feel when his arms got tighter around him. The cold touch on his belly was somehow soothing. He did not bother to look at that though. His eyes were fixed on Liam’s face. Tear soaked and blood stained on his cheek. Niall tried to reach and wipe it away but his hands were not listening to his orders so he stayed still. 

“He will be fine. There are no serious injuries. I think he needs some sleep.” Zayn mumbled, his face serious as he inspected Niall. 

Liam nodded, his hands pulling Niall closer, “sleep then, babe. I am here.” 

He tried to lay Niall down on the sofa they were sitting on but Niall pulled him down too. 

“Niall?” Liam asked. His shirt in Niall’s grip. 

Niall looked at him, “it hurts, Liam.” His voice sounded pained and Liam wanted to go back and kill Louis. That guy needed to sort his own shit out. 

“It will be fine, Niall. Take some rest, babe.” Liam said, his right palm spreading over Niall’s belly. 

Niall felt Liam’s hand on his belly, warm and assuring. He looked up at those brown eyes and that blood stain on that left cheek. He wanted to wipe it away. please.   
“Stay with me,” Niall whispered. His eyes closing slowly. The last thing he remembered was Liam putting his head on Liam’s shoulder and pulling him close.   
“Give him some painkillers and he will be fine. Just let him sleep for now,” Zayn whispered. He took the ice-pack and walked away from the sofa. 

Liam took two painkillers out of the bottle Zayn handed him and pushed them slowly into Niall’s mouth. He held the glass full of water in front of Niall’s lips. Niall whined. It was too much. He wanted to sleep.

“Drink it, babe. Then you can sleep,” Liam whispered. Niall looked at him and then at the glass of water and took a tentative sip. 

Liam watched as Niall gulped the pills down and closed his eyes. His head turning slightly towards Liam’s shoulder as he went to sleep. 

Liam looked down at the blonde. His eyes roamed over Niall’s face. Niall looked tired and his eyelids were moist with tears that he was shedding. It killed Liam to think of the pain the boy was going through. 

“I am sorry,” he whispered. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned in, kissing the tip of Niall’s nose. 

He would talk to Louis. He had to. 

***

Harry collided with Zayn as he was coming out of the sofa area. Sometimes Harry was forgetting that it was a plane, not a real house. It was just that big.   
“He is sleeping, Harry. don’t disturb him,” Zayn said, blocking Harry out of the path. 

Harry pushed Zayn, trying to shove him away, “don’t tell me, what I need to do with my brother. I can’t leave him in your hands. I don’t trust any of you. All you do is lie.” He shoved Zayn again, his eyes watering. “you lie. You give hope then you throw me away like I don’t deserve it.” He shoved Zayn again.   
Zany let him. He knew that Harry was talking about Louis. He was hurt because of Louis and Zayn wanted him to let it out. He stayed still when Harry shoved him again. 

“You let me cry and then you come back and act like you care. Then you pull me in and then throw me away the next moment. All you do is make me cry.”  
Zany reached out when Harry finally fell on his knees, crying hysterically. He looked down at that writhing boy. He watched as Harry pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them. He was mumbling something. 

Zany sat down on the floor, beside Harry. The wooden wall behind him was his support as he pulled Harry closer. Harry turned a bit, hiding his face in the crook of Zayn’s shoulder. He cried, loudly. His left hand gripping Zayn’s shirt in a fist. Zayn circled his left arm around Harry, rubbing his arm up and down.   
“I don’t want to be confused. I want to hate him,” Harry was mumbling between his hiccups. “I want to hate him and distance myself. When I tried, I was fine…but…Niall,” the next sob was louder. 

“He hurt Niall. How could he?” Zayn noticed how Harry was still just talking about Louis. He tightened his grip on Harry. that boy needed it. 

“I can’t believe that I…” another hiccup, “…I thought he could change.” Harry broke down again. His breath coming out in short gasps. 

Zany stayed silent. He wanted Harry to speak. To let go. It was needed. That boy needed it. He rubbed Harry’s arm soothingly. He hoped it helped Harry. Zayn was pathetic with comforting others. He knew it. So he hoped that Harry would be alright without much of his laughable efforts. 

“Niall… is he…” Harry whispered. His voice fearful. 

“He is fine. Liam is there with him. Sleeping. He will be fine, Haz,” Zayn spoke. Harry looked up at him with those big green eyes. Asking for assurance. He nodded. Pulling Harry’s head back at the crook of his shoulder. “Take a nap or something. It is a long journey.

Harry scoot in closer, closing his eyes. zany watched as Harry went to sleep and smiled when his mouth fell open as he breathed. 

“Louis, you idiot,” Zayn whispered. His head falling back on the wall. He watched as Katie walked around them to take a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and smiled at her. She smiled back, walking away with a sad expression. Well, Zayn did not blame her. 

***

Louis looked down at Eleanor, where she was sitting on her knees in that lacy lingerie. Louis closed his eyes when she opened the zip of his fly and tried to push his boxers down. 

Two tear- soaked green eyes. 

Louis gripped the bedsheet in his fists as his mind started projecting those pained eyes. He shook his head, trying to concentrate when he felt lips taking in the crown of his cock.   
Tears rolling down from those eyes. 

Louis pushed Eleanor away as he stood up, doing his fly. 

“what the hell, Louis?” Eleanor yelled. She sat up correctly and glared at Louis with lust colouring her eyes. 

Louis marched towards the door of the bedroom, “get dressed and go back to the lounge area, Eleanor. I am not in a mood.” 

When he slammed the door of the washroom close, he could not hold back the urge anymore. Louis punched the wall with everything he had. The instant throbbing of his knuckles was not enough to take away the uneasiness he felt. Louis stared at his impression on the mirror. His eyes were dull and his hair was a mess. He looked shaken. Skin under his eyes dark and lips chapped. He felt like shit. As he closed his eyes, he saw those green eyes again. 

Tears rolling down on those puffy cheeks. 

Louis never hated his own mind until now. It was like, he could not get Harry out of his mind. He shook his head, opening the tap and splashing some water on his face. cool water did nothing to sooth the burn in his chest. He wanted to scream. This was agonizing. With a deep breath, he wiped his face, staring ahead at himself. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Louis?” he gritted it out at himself in the mirror. His hands grabbing the edge of the sink as he leaned closer to the mirror. His eyes fixed on his mirrored ones. 

“That boy is just a ploy. Stop feeling helpless whenever he is around you. Stop this. He does not affect you. Yes?” he asked himself. The mirrored Louis’ lips moved on those same words and Louis nodded. Yes. He was fine.   
.

Harry did not affect him. 

.  
“Right. Now go back and take a nap. It is a long time before you land. Yeah? Almost 6 hours. Go and take a nap. Now,” he ordered himself and walked out of the washroom.

When Louis got in the bedroom, Eleanor was gone. Louis thanked his stars. He could not take her right now. When he looked at his bedside table, there was no water there. He was thirsty. He needed some water. With a defeated sigh, he walked out of the bedroom and started towards the kitchen where he knew the fridge was. On his way over there, he saw Eleanor sleeping on the seat with headphones on. He felt sorry as he looked at her. She was looking good in that lingerie but Louis ruined it for both of them. It was all Harry’s fault. Louis took the blanket that was lying on Zayn’s seat and covered her with it. She should sleep. It was a long flight. For a moment he wondered, where everyone went and then he remembered there were a sofa and playroom too. This jet was his favourite one. It was large enough to contain everything anyone needed and Louis took pride in it. With a huff, he stepped towards the kitchen. 

***

When he stepped into the kitchen, what he did not expect was to see Harry sleeping. No. not just sleeping. Sleeping on Zayn, who had his arms around Harry and his head was rested on Harry’s. They both were curled in on themselves and it was a beautiful sight. Louis would enjoy it if he was not fighting his own demons. Bile raised in his throat as he watched Harry rubbing his nose at the crook of Zayn’s neck in his sleep. Louis’ skin crawled like someone was burning him alive. He winced when he realized that he balled his fists so tightly that his nails were digging into his own palms. His vision was getting blurred as anger coiled inside him. He felt hot. His ears and cheeks burning as he glared down at Zayn’s arm. It was around Harry’s waist. That minx was enjoying Zayn’s embrace it seemed. If the way he inched closer was a hint. Louis inhaled through his mouth, trying hard to reason with himself. It was fine. It was just Zayn. Zany, his brother. Plus Zayn was straight. Right? No. Wrong. Louis remembered those threesomes he shared with Zayn. God! He remembered Aiden. With them. He remembered fucking their past interests together. Louis shook his head when he remembered how he met Gigi.   
.  
No!   
.  
A slide of Harry moaning under Zayn flashed in his mind. Harry’s hands on Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn fucked him in their bed. 

Harry moaning Zayn’s name. 

It was enough to jerk Louis back into action. He marched closer to them and gripped Harry’s forearm. The shriek Harry gave was satisfying but did nothing to subdue Louis’ anger. He saw red when Harry tried to push him away and go back in Zayn’s embrace, who was groggily waking up. 

“Louis! Let go of him,” Zayn spoke, standing up with his eyes narrowed. Louis pulled Harry behind him and sneered at Zayn, “why? So that you can lure him to your bed?” 

He watched as Zayn’s eyes narrowed further to a slit, “shut the fuck up, Louis. You know that I am not trying to do that.”   
Behind him, Louis felt that Harry was pinching his wrist, trying to free himself from Louis’ grip. Louis would laugh at that if he was not so angry. He stepped closer to Zayn, their noses almost touching. 

“He is mine,” Louis hissed those words out. Biting every syllable before they left his mouth. Zany rolled his eyes, “relax, Louis. I am not trying to steal him from you.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. He did not believe Zayn. 

Zayn laughed then, outright on Louis’ face, “dude? Do you really think that I need to court him if I want him for me? The way you treat him is enough. I can just show some sympathy and he would be mine. If I want.”

Louis growled almost, “he is mine. No matter what I do to him.” 

That was the moment, Harry jerked his forearm free from Louis’ grip and stepped in between them. 

There was a loud smacking noise and then Zayn was taking two steps away and his eyes were widening. He was biting his lips to hold his laugh as Louis gasped.   
Louis’ head jerked sideways and his left hand flew to his left cheek. It was burning. When he turned to look at Harry, Harry was glaring at him. Those green eyes red with unshed tears and then Harry slapped him again. He did not stop after that. 

Louis tried to hold Harry’s attacking hands but failed. Harry used his hands to slap Louis or just shove him. He was shouting too. Louis started taking steps back and Harry managed to take some steps forward. Louis looked at Zayn over Harry’s shoulder. That pimp was leaning against the doorframe, with a smirk on his lips. Louis would wipe that off his lips if Harry would stop with his attacks now. 

“I.am.not.your.property.stop.treating me.like.one,” with each word, Harry pushed Louis. His hands fisting to pound on Louis’ chest.

Louis finally managed to grip Harry’s wrists and with a pull, he got Harry’s chest slammed against his. He held Harry’s wrists behind his back and pulled Harry in. Their foreheads touching as they stood so close. Harry was panting for breath. So was Louis. They both glared at each other. 

Zayn took that moment to walk away. He could feel the tension between them and he did not want to witness the next thing that would happen. He did not need to see that much details. 

***

Louis jerked Harry forward, his grip tightening on Harry’s wrists. Harry tried to break free. His shoulders pushing against Louis’ but Louis was way stronger than Harry. He smirked. Harry’s lips formed a pout unconsciously and Louis could not help but chuckle. 

His inside was still burning. Something nasty coiling inside of him. he could smell Zayn’s perfume on Harry. It was infuriating.  
“Let me go,” Harry mumbled, his eyes downcast. 

“Why? You want to go back to Zayn?” Louis asked. He sounded bitter in his own ears. 

Harry’s eyes snapped to Louis’ in a second, “maybe. At least he knows how to treat people.”

Louis jerked Harry closer, his lips on Harry’s cheeks as he spoke, “did you like it then? His embrace? You looked quite blissed out. No?” 

Harry shook his head, pulling himself away to stare at Louis, “you hurt my brother. You left me when he was there…” 

_When I needed you._

It was not said but they both knew. It was there, hanging between them like thick tension. 

Louis gritted his teeth, “he dragged my mother into it. That was fair according to you then?” 

He did not know why Harry’s approval was needed. Louis did not know why what Harry thought about him was important suddenly but it was. He never cared to explain himself before. Now he was looking at those moss green eyes and waiting for that boy to say something. 

Harry looked down, “it was not. I know. But you always get angry when someone questions you.” 

“Yes, I do. No one deserves that post where they can question me. I am not answerable to anyone. I am not going to explain myself.” Louis gritted out. Harry knew how to get under Louis’ nerves, it seemed. 

“You are explaining it to me,” Harry whispered. His eyes on Louis’ chest. Those curls almost hiding half of his face. 

“You are judging me,” Louis said, shrugging. He did not know exactly what they were trying to prove with this conversation but he would not let go. 

“Everyone is judging you at the moment,” Harry muttered. His eyes still on Louis’ torso. 

“I don’t care about everyone,” Louis stated. His voice final. He glared at Harry. 

Harry’s eyes landed on him the next moment, something flitting across that pale face. Louis could not understand it. 

“you care about me then?” Harry asked, his voice low and was it hope that tinted his tone? 

Louis looked away, “stay away from Zayn.” 

Harry pushed Louis then, with his shoulders. This time, Louis let him go. They glared at each other, breathing erratically. 

“I will not. I can do whatever I want. You are not my boss. Get your shit together, Louis.” Harry almost screamed. 

Louis closed his eyes, he needed to calm down. Otherwise, he would do something irrational like slamming Harry against the wall and take him right here. Or just punch the wall until his knuckles bled. 

“Follow me,” Louis hissed instead. He needed to calm down and he needed Harry to be there. They should talk.

Louis gripped Harry’s forearm again and almost dragged him back to the bedroom. On the way, he saw Eleanor was sleeping still. He did not care if she was awake also. He gave no fuck. Zany was nowhere to be found and Louis thanked his stars. He was not in a mood for any confrontation right now. harry was doing everything in his strength to free himself and screaming at Louis but Louis chose to ignore. 

***

When they reached the room, Louis shoved Harry in and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and turned, finally facing Harry.

Harry was not looking at Louis, his eyes were on the floor. When Louis followed his sight, it landed on a lacy panty. Louis groaned. Of course. 

“Eleanor was here,” Harry spoke, his voice cold and detached. His eyes fell on Louis then, “Eleanor was here. What is her panty doing here?” 

Louis could not help but pick Harry more, “we had sex.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. Like he was not giddily waiting for Harry’s reaction. 

 

And Harry gave a reaction. 

 

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Louis, trying to push past him. Louis did not budge. Their eyes met, Harry’s hands gripping Louis’ shoulders to push him away and Louis’ hands on Harry’s waist. Harry was determined this time. He would not look at Louis but Louis knew that he was hurt.   
“I think, I need to go.” Harry gritted out. His eyes fixed over Louis' shoulder now. Louis just shrugged, his hands pushing Harry back further into the room.   
“Let me go, Louis,” Harry screamed this time. 

Louis shook his head, “no. we need to talk.” 

Harry glared at him, his eyes moist bur rage burning in them. He looked tired and ferocious at the same time. Louis motioned for him to sit on the bed. With a huff, Harry marched to the bed and flopped down on it. His hands folded in front of him and his eyes on the panty on the floor.   
Louis stepped near Harry and with a swift kick pushed the panty under the bed. Out of their sight. Harry looked up then, his lips twisted into a small, sarcastic smile. 

“Out of sight and out of mind, huh? Nice technique. It does not work always though.” He said. 

Louis chose to ignore him for now and sat down beside him. Their knees touching and their fronts facing each other. 

“I think we should talk about last night,” Louis said. He noticed how Harry went rigid, his face crumbling for a moment before he set it to blankness.   
“What is there to talk about? You were right. I was acting like an irrational underage. You set me right. Nothing to talk about.” Harry shrugged. His eyes anything but calm. 

“I am…” Louis gulped. He was not used to this. He never apologized before. He was not used to it. 

Harry stared at him. his eyes big with hope and cautiousness. Louis inhaled. He had to do it. 

“It was not my best behaviour. I was scared.” He let out. Sorry was a bit too much for now. 

Harry seemed to understand his reluctance towards the word and looked down. His hands twisting together in nervousness.   
“Scared of what?” he asked. Voice timid but Louis knew, he was curious. 

“Feelings. I was feeling things I have never felt before. That was scary.” Louis told him. he had to. He needed to let go. He needed to confront those feelings. Maybe they would go away after Louis acknowledged them. Harry’s eyes snapped to his. Those big eyes looked bigger now. his lips parted but no words came out. 

“I am maybe attracted to you. That scares me.” Louis whispered. His right hand combing through his hair as he huffed out a laugh.   
Harry furrowed his brows, “that scares you?” his voice was small but Louis heard the hope in it. 

“It does. God damn it, Harry… you,” Louis stood up then, pacing back and forth in front of Harry. He was aware that Harry was watching him. Louis had to pace. To keep himself sane. He was going crazy with these emotions. They were unstoppable. Now that Harry was sitting here, listening to it, Louis wanted to open his heart out and tell Harry everything. But his brain. His brain was not into it. The hesitation was killing Louis. 

“You are still the son of my father’s murderer. How can I be attracted to you? How would this go if we take it further? Your father is still going to suffer because I will make sure of that.” he turned to glare at Harry, trying to let him know that it was inevitable. 

Harry stayed silent. Watching Louis with his mouth pressed shut. Louis started his pacing again. 

“Then what would you think of me? Shit! You hate me. You might hate me even more then.” Louis laughed, a hopeless laugh with a shake of his head.   
“Don’t decide for me,” Harry whispered then. His eyes downcast and his fingers fidgeting together. Louis stopped to look at him. what?   
“What?” Louis voiced his confusion. 

“Nothing. Go on. You were saying something,” Harry urged him to continue. His eyes not meeting Louis’ questioning gaze. Louis let it go for now.  
“I am engaged to Eleanor. Our wedding is decided. Next year’s December. We have deals signed according to it. I can’t back out now. Our company will face massive loss if I do. Everything is settled.” Louis rubbed his own hands on his face. why was he even thinking about the wedding? What was he trying to say? He was just sexually attracted to Harry. Right? Louis surely did not want a forever kind of crap with Harry. Right? That would be pathetic. What the hell was Louis thinking? 

He looked at Harry. Harry was looking down still, his lips trembling. Louis stared at that boy. A future with Harry? 

***

He could see the future if he let himself imagine. He could see the house they would have, where he would return home to Harry. Where Harry would cook for him and welcome him with a small peck on his lips. Louis could see those curls tickling his neck as he woke up every morning, wrapped in those pale arms. He could easily imagine a slow weekend at their house. His arms caging Harry’s face as he kissed him, moving inside him slowly as they have sex. Harry wrapping his legs around Louis with a moan and a smile when Louis would kiss his forehead and push inside of him. 

Pain shot through Louis’ veins when he shook out of those dangerous thoughts. They are just that. thoughts. They would never come true.   
Eleanor. 

He would have all those things but with Eleanor. Suddenly the future was not that attractive.  
***

“If everything is settled then why are you saying all these things?” Harry asked. His tone resigned. He looked tired when he glanced up at Louis.   
Louis asked himself the same question numerous time in these last few hours. The answer was simple. Louis wanted that future. No matter how many time he denied it, he wanted those moments. 

“I want you to understand my point. I want you to know that nothing is possible between us. We are not destined to be together, Harry.” 

Harry laughed then, shaking his head. His curls flopping down as he shook his head. Louis stared at him with confusion. 

“I am doing just that. Is not it, Louis? Since the start of all this, I am just coping with your point. You and you. It is all about you. Do you even know what I want? Do you even bother?”

Harry was smiling still but his eyes were reflecting the pain he was feeling. Louis felt trapped. He was torn between just declaring that nothing will happen between them and cuddle Harry in bed until Harry told him about his side of the story. 

Harry was talking before Louis got a chance to answer. 

"Do you know what I feel? Do you care? No. You behave like I changed your well-planned life. I changed everything for you. What about me? Don't you think you did the same? I had my life planned too, you know? I would graduate, get a job and settle down. I would find someone who would love me."  
Louis turned his back to Harry. He felt irritation building in his guts. He could not imagine Harry with someone else. That shit hurt. For no reason. It should not hurt. He should not care. The twisted thing was he did. He cared. 

"And your future is secured, Louis. Eleanor will never leave. You have deals signed with her father's companies. What about me? When you leave me, I will go back to a place where nothing is certain. My father will be gone to prison and my mom's earnings will never be enough for us. I have to sacrifice my future education because my scholarship will not be valid then and who would want someone like me then? I will be doomed forever. You will face loss if Eleanor's dad breaks the contracts but me? I will be bankrupt, Louis. Do you think only you are sacrificing here? And feelings? How are you deciding for me?" Harry's voice was rising with every word and Louis stood there, astonished. His back facing Harry. Not for long though. Harry pulled on Louis' left shoulder and turned him. When Louis looked up, Harry's eyes were glimmering.  
.  
Louis bit his lips. He was lost for words.   
.  
Apparently, Harry was not.  
.  
"I should hate you more than you hate me. You are not only violating me but you are destroying my family. I should really hate your presence but damn..."

Harry stepped forward, his hands flitting up to grip the collars of Louis' shirt. Louis looked down at Harry's grip and then up at Harry's eyes. He raised his brows in question at Harry.

"Every time you come near me, I want your eyes on me. Every time you touch me, my skin tingle and it is not fair." There was desperation in Harry's voice.  
"It is not fair that now whenever I think about that future... that faceless person, who shares those moments with me, suddenly has a face."

Louis went rigid. His hands coming up to grip Harry's waist. One part of him did not want Harry to continue but another part of him was begging for it. Louis shook his head, "who is he then?" He had to ask. He needed it.  
.  
Harry shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears.  
.

"You don't deserve to know. You don't get to twist the knife more than you already did."

But Louis needed to know. His eyes were glazing over too. He clutched Harry close as if Harry would slip away otherwise.  
.  
"Tell me," he whispered. His voice clogging up as time went on.   
Harry’s eyes were getting wild as he looked at Louis. searching something in them. Louis did not dare to look away. 

“It is too dangerous when I see that future with you,” Harry whimpered then. His eyes finally unable to stop those tears and Louis visibly flinched. He gripped Harry’s waist harshly now, nails digging into Harry’s skin. 

“I am not good for you. You should not…” Louis squeezed Harry’s waist, his eyes too blurry suddenly. His breathing loud and uneven. 

“I know. Damn it, Louis. I know. You just kicked my brother to oblivion. You always make me cry. You just want me as your sexual partner and you let me know my position every now and then. What else? What else do I need as proof to know that you are not good for me? But do you think it helps? Your words, your actions… everything affects me. So much that it hurts.” 

“It hurts me too. When you cried like that and I had to leave… it hurt. When you cry because of me, it hurt. I had to hold myself back. It hurt too.” Louis said. He had to confess. Sharing helped him. Harry deserved knowing. 

Harry furrowed his brows as if he did not agree with Louis. 

“Then don’t,” he said, voice meek and shy. 

Louis raised his brows in confusion. What?

“What?” he asked. His eyes following Harry’s lips as Harry pressed them together. Harry’s hands came upon Louis’ shoulder and he looked up at Louis. 

“If holding back hurts then don’t. Don’t hold yourself back.” Harry said then. His voice firm but Louis could easily hear the shyness there. 

“It would hurt at the end. If I let myself go, it would hurt when the end comes. What do you think will happen after Robin confesses? We have to go back to our own different circles and we would probably never meet again. It would hurt even more,” Louis warned, his hands rubbing on Harry’s waist. 

Harry smiled, soft and exasperated, “as if we are fine right now. If staying away is hurting then we should not stay away. We can think about the end when it comes. Yeah?” 

He sounded hopeful to Louis. Louis could feel his own chest expanding with the possibilities. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. He needed to know. He could not let his hope raise just to break it again.

Harry nodded, “I am. But I have some rules.” 

Louis smirked, “why do you think that I will be ready to follow them?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “otherwise you are not getting me.” 

Louis laughed, his head thrown back. He was a bit shocked to realize that Harry could make him happy with just some words. But then again, Harry could do a lot of things that were new to Louis. 

“What rules?” He asked. With his hands Louis pulled Harry down on the bed, they sat there, facing each other. 

Harry fiddled with his fingers as he spoke, “Eleanor. What about her?”

Louis shrugged, “What about her? Harry, I can’t just shake her off. That is the main point. I can’t just leave her.” 

Harry looked down, “I don’t like her around you.”

Louis exhaled loudly, “I don’t understand. why is she a problem? I am here. I am completely ready to give it a go this time. How does her presence matter?” 

Harry stared at him, deadpanned, “fine. If this is the rule then I can also go and cuddle with Zayn. It is fine, right?” 

Louis gritted his teeth, “no! you would not dare. Don’t you dare.”

The thought of Zayn and Harry was repulsive to Louis. He would not let that happen. 

Harry smirked, “Now you see the problem.” 

“Fine, tell me what I should do about her?” Louis asked. He was clueless. 

“Tell her about me. I want you to tell her about us.” Harry answered. His eyes soft but determined. 

Louis stared. Tell her about Harry. what would he say? How would he introduce Harry?

“What are we? How am I going to introduce you?” Louis asked. He was completely lost at this point. He knew what he wanted. He knew that he wanted Harry but as what? What was the status of this relationship?  
.  
Harry was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He just tilted his head, “exactly. What am I to you, Louis? How would you introduce me?”  
.  
Louis was lost. He just stared at Harry. His eyes roaming over Harry’s face. Exactly.   
.  
Who was Harry to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a massive twist in the next chapter. Wait for it. It will surely change some things in this story. The twist will be a massive one. Well, I hope so. ;)


	13. Chapter - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through some writer's block and so this chapter is just my desperate try of getting past that. I edited it as much as I can. I hope I covered everything. If something is still there, I will edit it when I get time. Thank you for waiting. I love you all.

 

The landline rang loudly through the house, waiting for someone to pick it up. Heavy footsteps were heard as someone descended the staircase. 

The call was picked up on the last ring. 

“Hello?” the man said, his voice rough from all the tiredness he was feeling.

“Dad,” a whispered voice came through the line. 

The man rubbed his eyes, finally awake, “Harry? Why are you calling so late? Is everything fine?”

“Yes, dad. As we planned, Louis had agreed to give me a chance and I am sure, we will be able to execute our plan.”

Robin smirked down at the tiles, “good work, son. Good work. I think now I need to plan his downfall. I already have someone who is eager to join us in this.”

Harry stared at the crowd around the public booth, their plane just landed and he excused himself to go to the washroom but here he was, calling his father, who was waiting for his signal for the next move. 

He frowned, “whom are you talking about?”

His father huffed out a laugh, “you don’t know her, son. Taylor. Louis’ ex-secretary. She has all the important information we need and Perrie is working on his office details. It is a matter of time, Harry. In a month or so, he will be bankrupt and then it will be so easy for me to erase him from this world.”

“No!” Harry gripped the receiver close to his ear. No! He shook his head, “no, dad. I don’t want him dead. I just…”

Harry did not know why he did this. That day, when Louis left him crying in Louis’ bed, Harry was furious and heartbroken. He wanted Louis to pay back so without much thinking, he had called Robin. He planned this trap for Louis. He wanted Louis to feel the pain he put Harry through but this…  
Killing him was not something Harry wanted. Louis no longer existing in this world was not something Harry could take. 

“Don’t kill him, dad. He has a family. I...” the thought of Louis, not breathing or not existing in this world was agonizing. Not ever meeting Louis again or never getting to hear that voice again… Harry knew how much that would affect him. The realization was suddenly drowning onto him. In his mind, in those darkest parts of his heart, he knew this but he always chose to ignore, as if, if he ignored them enough, they would go away. Robin’s words felt like a force, which was pushing those feelings at the front of his heart. Where he had to acknowledge them. Those feelings were better left unsupervised but now they were coming at the front of Harry’s mind. He gripped the receiver tightly in his hand. 

He cared. 

He cared about Louis. 

After all this drama Louis put him through, he cared. 

Harry just wanted Robin to teach Louis a lesson. He did not know why this was a good idea at that moment of vulnerability. At that moment, Harry was not thinking. He wanted to show Louis that he was not powerless. He could harm Louis if he wanted. But now? Now he was not sure who was at the gunpoint. Louis? Or Harry’s feelings for him. Harry felt like trapped right now. He could not back out but he did not know what Robin was planning. He did not know if Niall knew the whole plan or not. He was sure Niall did not. Niall would never agree to kill someone. No. Harry had that trust in his brother. 

“His family will be fine, Harry. Liam and Zayn will be there for them. I need to get him out of my way, otherwise, he will do anything to put me behind the bar. You need to understand, Harry that he is the enemy here. You are on my side. You need to think about your family, son. You need to think about your sisters. You need to think about your mother. What would happen to her if I go away? Look at Niall, he promised me that he would seduce Liam to the limit where Liam would speak for us. He promised me that Liam would leave Louis’ side or at least stay neutral. You need to promise me too, Harry. You need to do it for yourself; you need to come out of Louis’ trap. If he wants, he can put me behind the bars, Harry. You need to understand the matter. If he wants, he can kill you too, Harry. He can harm you and that thought is making me scared, son. I worry about you two.”

Harry looked down at the phone, the numbers getting hazy as tears pooled in his eyes. He breathed in, “I will do what I can, dad. You will be fine, I will see to it but…” he squeezed his eyes shut, “don’t kill him. Please. Give me this, dad. I beg you. Give me Louis’ life.”

He did not know why calling his father was a good idea. He was now regretting it. At that moment of anger and vulnerability, it felt like the perfect solution. He wanted Louis to feel the pain but now… Harry did not want Louis dead. 

A defeated sigh was heard through the phone, “fine, son. I will spare Louis his life but you need to give me information about his every step. Can you promise me that?”

Harry nodded, he had to give his father something. 

When he glanced out of the booth, he saw Zayn coming his way, his eyes did not find Harry yet but he was searching someone. 

“I got to go, dad. I will call you soon.” He cut the call. With a deep breath, he stepped out of the booth and headed towards the washroom. 

 

\---***---  
\---***---

 

Robin placed the receiver on the phone and smirked, “I am sorry, Harry. I have to get rid of Louis. After all,” when he turned, Louisa was standing behind him. Robin smirked as Louis’ sister came forward to stand beside him; they both smirked at each other, “I promised my client that Tomlinson property will be hers. Louis needs to die. He has to.”

Louisa giggled, nodding along. They both left the room. On her way out of the house, Louisa placed an envelope in Robin’s hands, “your advance and I will send you the entire amount after I get Louis’ body. 

\---***---

“He talked to Robin and now left for the bathroom,” Zayn whispered as he stood in the booth. The redial button got him back to Robin and that bastard sounded angry when he picked up but Zayn cut the call. He was done here. 

“Fine. Come back, he will join us when he feels like it.” Louis’ order came. 

Zayn cut the call, already marching towards the café they all stopped for a break. He wanted to go to Harry. He wanted to see why Harry looked so devastated. Zayn wanted to see why Harry was looking so broken even after talking to his father. 

 

\---***---  
\---***---

 

Liam looked at Louis, who was sipping his coffee and frowning down at his mobile. He looked behind him, where Niall was sitting with his head resting on the table and Eleanor at the counter, ordering something. 

“What?” Louis asked, his eyes fixed on the mobile. 

Liam shrugged, “I have questions.”

Louis finally looked up, smirking at him over the edge of the coffee mug, “your phone supports Google. This café has free WIFI. Feel free to use it.”

Liam kicked him under the table, earning a satisfactory wince from Louis. 

“How did you know that Harry would call Robin?” this question was messing with his brain for a long time.

Louis shrugged, “Harry called Robin yesterday when I left him. Harry did not know that I get an email from our daily call record. I saw it and then I watched the CCTV footage of our hall. Simple,” he took a deliberate sip of his coffee. 

Liam looked at him with his mouth ajar. He looked like a disbelieving puppy. 

“What are they planning?” Liam asked, taking another glance at Niall. He was sleeping. 

Louis smirked, his eyes unfocused, “they are planning my downfall, obviously. John called and said Taylor joined them. I guess Robin wants to kill me too. You know, if I am out of his way, he will be fine.”

Louis tried to breathe through the lump in his throat, when he saw the CCTV footage, he was not angry. He understood. Somehow, he understood Harry’s reasons. He understood how hurt Harry was. 

Today when Harry confronted him and asked for a place in his life, Louis knew. Louis knew it was just the plan of Harry’s. He knew that Harry had no feelings left for him whatsoever but he could not call Harry out on it. He wanted to see. He wanted to see how far Harry could go. 

Louis could go and get Robin right about now. He had enough proofs under his belt now. He had Robin’s confession under his possession now but he needed to know two things. 

First, who gave Robin the contract and why did they want Dan dead?

Second, how was Harry going to go through this pretence?

Louis looked at the door of the shop, Harry was walking in, his eyes cast downwards and hands gripped together. He looked pale and tortured. Louis frowned. Harry should be happy. He was finally getting Louis where he wanted him. In front of Robin’s gun.

“He loves you,” Louis turned his head towards Liam when Liam said it. Louis frowned he watched Harry, who was coming their way. 

“You are a real sap if after all of this you are saying so,” Louis shook his head at Liam and watched Harry. Harry sat beside Niall, placing his head on Niall’s shoulder. They shared a smile and Niall pulled Harry in, their heads resting on the tabletop. 

Liam shook his head, “do you blame him? Think from his angle of the story. You put that boy through enough as it is. He does not look happy about it. He looks sad and what you did, I can’t blame him for losing it.”

Zayn chose that moment to come back and drop beside Liam. He turned to look at Niall and Harry, “they look so small and vulnerable.”

Louis shook his head, frowning at his friends, “so what now? Both of you got your eyes for them? What do we do? Let them go and what the fuck do I do? Go and stand in front of Robin and let him kill me?”

Liam and Zayn both turned to face him. Liam frowned with a downward tug on his lips and Zayn just glared pointedly at him.

“I am never going to let anyone hurt you, Louis. Get that in your head but I am just saying that I don’t blame them. How would you feel if someone took you away from your parents and then forced themselves on you?” Liam turned to look at Niall, his eyes shining with moisture, “they did not deserve it.”

“Plus, I don’t have my eyes set on Harry. Get that through your thick head, you fucker. I was not trying to get in his pants. He was upset, Louis. I was just trying to cheer him up!” Zayn hissed. 

Liam looked confusedly at Louis and then at Zayn. “What? What cheering?”

Zayn patted Liam’s back, “long story. I will tell you later.”

Louis’ retort was stuck in his throat when Eleanor turned to come towards their table. He watched how Harry stared at her from the table. 

“I ordered coffee for you too,” Eleanor said, coming to sit beside Louis. Louis smiled at her when she handed him the disposable mug with a croissant. 

Louis nodded his thanks and pulled a chair back for Eleanor. She sat down to eat her brownie. 

“You guys should order some food. The journey is a bit long. Go ahead,” Zayn addressed Niall and Harry. He, himself stoop up to go and order something for Liam and himself. 

Niall stood up to follow Zayn and when Harry did not stand up, Niall patted his back, “come on, Haz. You need to eat.”

Harry had his forehead resting against the cool material of the tabletop and shook his head, “I am not hungry, Ni. Leave me alone.”

Niall did not push. He knew how Harry was feeling. He just walked away. 

Louis watched how Harry’s shoulders shook, how he was hunching in himself. Was he upset? 

Louis shook his head, no. He needed to focus. 

He took a bite from the croissant in his hand and involuntarily his eyes fell on Harry again. He stopped chewing when he realized that Harry was indeed crying. 

\---

The car ride towards their booked hotel was a short one. When they reached the hotel, Harry and Niall were breathless. The island was beautiful with white houses and greeneries and the sea that surrounded it. Harry loved the hotel when the door was sliding open and the car glided into the pebbled path.

A worker, wearing a formal suit with the badge of the hotel stood in front of the main entrance. Harry stepped back to look around but others were already heading towards the quiffed man. 

Harry craned his neck to see the topmost floor of the hotel. 

“Mykonos Paradise.”

It was reflecting the sun and the white wall looked recently painted. Harry turned to see the pool just beside the hotel and he shook his head at the hypocrisy. The hotel had a personal beach just at the back as per Liam’s information. Why did they need a pool then? He turned to see the trees that covered the hotel from the entrance gate. It had some hut-like buildings on the further side and the boundary walls were hazy to Harry because of the distance. The hotel was grand in a polished way. 

“How many rooms did you book, Eleanor?” Louis’ voice brought Harry back to reality. Eleanor smiled at Louis, her hands around Louis’ waist as she smiled up at him. 

“One for us and others can book theirs now. I did not know how many of us are coming here.”

Louis turned to face the man who welcomed them in.

Harry stepped into the lobby and stood beside Niall. He smiled at the man and the girl behind the reception desk. 

“I want one en-suite for me and six rooms for my friends. Can you do that?” Louis asked, his tone authoritative and the girl behind the desk flushed at his undivided attention. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, sir. Just give me a moment,” she smiled and looked down at the computer.

Eleanor frowned, along with all of them at Louis. Louis raised his brows at them back. 

“What?”

“Why six rooms? I am staying with you, right?” Eleanor asked. 

Louis shook his head, “no, Eleanor. I am staying alone in the en-suite and you are staying in a different room.”

Harry looked down at his feet. His chest fluttering. He tried to shake his fingers when he felt a jitter at the tip of them but restrained himself. Liam and Zayn were snickering behind him and when he looked up, Niall had a thoughtful expression on his face and his eyes were on Louis. 

“What? But why? We came here to know each other before marriage, Louis. Why am I staying in a different room?” Eleanor looked frantic with her hand gestures. 

Louis just shrugged, “exactly, El. We are not married yet. I don’t want to do something before I am completely committed and I surely don’t want to take the risk. Please understand and be an adult about it!”

Eleanor stomped her foot and then just looked ahead, her breathing laboured. Louis just ignored it and turned to face the man who welcomed them from the entrance, “so, Jamie, what is the deal with those huts at the distance?”

Jamie looked over Louis’ shoulder at the direction of the huts and smiled politely, “those are honeymoon suits, sir. Couples book them for one night or so and they can have their sweet time there alone. We provide some special things,” he winked, “and then we leave them alone. In here, you don’t get that much privacy, what with so much noise of other guests and all. There, you are free to enjoy the ocean and your partner.”

Louis nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face and turned towards the receptionist when she offered the keys. 

“Here you go, sir. We have the en-suite on the top floor. You have the view of Mykonos and the sea. The en-suite has a personal terrace. You can enjoy the sunset from there. That floor just contains the en-suite so it is completely private. The other rooms are just below the en-suite floor. Three of them have the sunrise and the other three have the sunset view. Choose wisely and have a memorable vacation. Enjoy your day.” she stopped with a deep breath and a business smile. 

Harry gaped at her and her ability to talk without fumbling for once. He could not even imagine himself talking like that and that too without stopping. He wanted to clap. 

Louis turned to face them and handed them their room keys. Eleanor was the first one to leave. Liam nudged Niall when Niall tried to walk; he put his arm around Niall’s waist and took Niall’s arm to put around his shoulder. Niall looked hesitant to leave Harry behind but he had no other choice. His body was screaming for rest and he knew he needed some time to just sleep. Zayn left after confirming that the stuff will take their luggage to their room. 

\---

Harry was going to follow Zayn when someone held his wrist in a grip. He turned to see that Louis was talking to the receptionist and he was holding Harry back. Harry frowned when Louis did not acknowledge him but kept facing the receptionist. When he tugged to be free, Louis sighed, shaking his head discreetly. 

Harry squeaked when Louis pulled him closer. Harry slammed himself against Louis’ side and Louis smiled, not even looking at him, he placed his arm around Harry’s waist. Somehow, Harry ended up facing the receptionist and being sandwiched between the desk and Louis. 

“I want to book one of those huts,” Louis said, his voice slim with no emotion. Harry whipped his head to look at him but Louis was looking at the receptionist.   
“For how many days, sir?” she asked. 

Harry watched when Louis’ eyes shifted to land on him, Louis’ lips quirked up in a smirk, “for three nights. The best one, please.”

Harry could feel the thud of his heart against his ribcage as Louis’ thumb made circles under his shirt, his whole palm settling over Harry’s skin. Those blue eyes stayed on him as Louis answered. 

“Three days from tonight?” she asked again. Her fingers were making tapping noise on the keyboard but Harry did not bother with it. His eyes were completely focused on Louis and his roguish eyes. 

Louis leaned closer to Harry. His breath fanning the curls near Harry’s ear away, “I want to fuck you there for the first time, Harry. Can you take it three nights in a row?” 

Harry gripped the edge of the desk in his hands, his throat suddenly too dry and he felt the two beats that his heart skipped. He felt his skin prickling with goosebumps but he felt scared too. He did not know how to do it without letting out his plan. He did not know what to do. 

“Do I get to say something?” Harry whispered, he did not know why he was whispering but the way Louis was looking at him, he knew that his voice would not go any louder. 

Louis pursed his lips, “you just get to choose the nights. I am going to take you here, Harry. That is final. I will take you there tonight and then you can choose two more nights whenever you want. That is your call.”

Harry bit his lip when Louis shifted his eyes back to the receptionist with a smile, “confirm tonight and we will choose the two nights after this and let you know soon.” 

The receptionist nodded and typed something down then she looked back at Louis, “any special requests, sir?”

Louis frowned, “what can I request? What are you offering?”

The girl smiled, “well, sir, you can ask for some special type of clothing and sheets and music? You can choose the colour theme too plus any flower arrangements. Breakfast in bed and any toys?” 

Harry gaped at her boldness, she was asking about toys? Do they provide that? He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Used toys?” he clapped his hands down on his lips when he realized that he had asked the question aloud and now Louis and the girl were looking at him. He did not dare to see Louis’ expression but the girl looked scandalized. 

“No, of course not, sir. We have a shop of these items at the back of the hotel. You can go and select the items you want. We have lingerie brands’ items here in the shop too. You just select them and let us know. After the night, you can take them back with you. The sheets come from us but we can arrange new ones if you want.”

Behind him, Louis nodded. 

“We would like to explore the shops personally after we take rest and I want everything black and in silk there when the bed decoration is concerned and other things should be white. White rose and all will be fine for the bedside tables and all but please, swear to God, don’t decorate the bed with flowers.” Louis said, his hands firmly on Harry’s waist. 

Harry wanted to hide his face. His cheeks felt hot and he was sure his ears looked red. He did not know where to look so he decided to stare at the computer and just ignore whatever was going on. 

“Okay, sir. I have booked the best one for you. Here is the key. The hut number 28. It is the last one and it is almost on the verge of the ocean. The place is surrounded by greenery and the sound of the ocean. You have to call us for any kind of services and it is three miles away from the main hotel. Please choose your supplies before evening so that we can set them up in the hut and then you can go there in our hotel’s battery cars. The hut will be ready at eight. Just come here, show us the key and we will provide you with a car. Thank you, sirs. Enjoy your stay in our hotel.” She placed the key on the desk and Louis took it with ease. 

“Thanks. We will select everything when we come down for lunch.” Louis told her and pulled Harry away from the reception. 

They followed the man, Jamie into the lift and Jamie turned to face them with a polite smile, “where to, sirs?”

“The fourth floor and then the en-suite” Louis answered. 

Harry noticed the shift of Louis’ mood as soon as Jamie turned to face the front. 

Louis was not even acknowledging Harry anymore. Instead, his eyes were on the door of the elevator. Louis looked thoughtful, the furrow of his brows were getting deeper. 

Harry rubbed his fingers together in anticipation. His hands visibly shaking. He was not sure about tonight. He was not sure what he was feeling. 

“If I say no,” Harry whispered, noticing how Louis turned his neck to look at him. Harry forced himself to meet Louis’ eyes, “will you force me?”

The silence in the lift was unbearable. Louis was just staring at him, his eyes curious but his face held nothing. His expression was blank. 

Harry held his breath as he looked at Louis. Louis looked down then, letting out a laugh. He shook his head. 

The ping of the lift broke their little bubble. Harry turned to see it was his floor. He looked at the door of the lift as it slid open. He turned back to watch Louis. Louis was looking at him too. Harry needed to know. He needed the answers to his questions. He bit his lips, staring at the corridor beyond the lift and then back at Louis. Jamie was looking at them expectantly. Harry did not want to go. He knew if he left, Louis would never open his mouth about this topic before tonight.   
Louis answered for him. “Take us to the en-suite, Jamie.”

Harry stayed put as Jamie nodded, pressing the button of the top-floor. The lift lurched back to motion. Harry looked back at Louis. Louis was again staring at the door but he answered Harry’s question anyway, “let’s go to the en-suite and then talk, Harry.”

\---

Harry did not let himself wander around the en-suite. He was here for the conversation. After that, he would go and stay in his room. So as Jamie pushed the door open of the suite, Harry walked in and settled himself on the sofa there. It looked like a house built in here. As much as Harry could see. 

He watched when Louis smiled at Jamie and Jamie left, leaving them in each other’s company. He gulped when Louis turned to face him. 

With an exhale, Louis pushed past the door, coming to sit beside Harry on the sofa. Harry turned to notice how Louis leaned against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He looked exhausted. Harry watched how dark circles were visible under Louis’ eyes. 

“I will not force you, Harry.”

Harry shook his head to come back to the conversation. Louis was looking at him, finally turning to face Harry. There was a smile on his lips that Harry could not fathom. To Harry, he looked dangerous. Harry squirmed in his seat as Louis kept staring. 

“You will come to me. Willingly."

Harry searched those blue eyes but they held nothing. They were blank. Louis smiled at him but that smile was not genuine. Harry knew that. He knew how Louis’ eyes would almost close and those freckles under his eyes would be visible if that smile was real. His lips were stretched to perform a smile but it was not real. 

In reality, Louis looked tired. Under those layers, Harry could see that Louis was fighting to be in control. His eyes were blank but time to time, they flickered uncertainty and confusion. Louis was still looking at him, his eyes shifting from Harry’s face to his hands. 

“What?” Harry asked. Someone’s eyes roaming over him was not something Harry liked. He was not very fond of attention. They made him uncomfortable but Louis’ stare made something flutter inside him. Harry bit his lips as Louis leaned closer. 

“Stay with me?” Louis asked. His right hand coming forward to touch Harry’s bicep. Harry looked down at it and then back at Louis. 

“I have a room?” Harry said. It sounded like a question though. Louis smiled. He looked sad somehow. 

“I will pay for it but stay with me. When we go back to London, we might not…” Harry watched as Louis stopped, looking away from him, “we might not see each other ever again.”

Pain twisted through Harry. His heart felt heavy in that ribcage. Louis’ side profile looked strained. Harry reached out without even noticing, his hands taking Louis’ in it. 

Louis looked down at their tangled hands and then at Harry, his eyes shifting on Harry’s face. 

“Why do you care?” Harry asked. Why did his voice sound so soft and vulnerable?

Louis shook his head, smiling down. He still looked somewhat melancholic. 

“I don’t know, Harry. I have no answer to that.”

Harry looked away. He was scared that if he looked at Louis for a bit longer, he might give himself up. He might blabber Robin’s plan out. 

“You are not helping,” Harry said instead, standing up. His nose flaring as he tried to inhale but there was a clog in his breathing system. He gasped for breath, pacing in front of Louis.

“You are not supposed to change like this. You are not supposed to be this gentle. Stop playing with me, Louis.” Harry knew he was talking too fast now. Louis was just sitting there, his elbows resting on his knees. He was staring at Harry with a soft smile now. That made Harry even more restless. Louis looked unfazed whereas Harry’s world was messing up. 

“You hurt me last time I spend a night with you. Now you are behaving like this…” he gestured with his hands and shook his head, “you confuse me. You confuse me and you hurt me. You don’t care about me, Louis. You are doing this for something. What is it? What are you planning this time?”

Louis looked at him with a soft expression, “I don’t know what I want, Harry. How am I supposed to find out what I want when you are just prancing around me like the biggest distraction ever? I did not plan this. I did not plan,” he stood up then, standing in front of Harry, “I did not plan to like you.”

Harry looked down at their feet. His eyes searching answers in those polished tiles. 

“You like me?” his voice sounded hopeful. After all those planning with his father, Harry still sounded hopeful. 

Louis nodded, though Harry was not looking at him. 

“I think, I like you,” his index finger went under Harry’s chin and Harry was forced to look up. 

Their eyes met. 

“I think I like you to a point where it hurts,” Louis let out. His face leaning closer. 

Harry nodded softly, his eyes shifting from Louis’ eyes to his lips. His hands came up to hold Louis’ waist. 

“I think I like you to a point where I let you hurt me,” Harry said then, finally closing his eyes. 

Their lips touched, hands gripped each other close. Something sizzled through them at the same time as Harry parted his lips. Louis let his tongue move, beyond Harry’s lips, in his mouth. Louis’ nose nudged against Harry’s cheek when his tongue met Harry’s. He probed Harry’s tongue. Harry’s movement was hesitant, shy as he let Louis explore his mouth. Their chest moving closer and closer until there was no gap between them. They both sighed at the same time. 

They both were hiding some things from each other. They both were aware of the situation and how inconvenient their match was. They both knew as soon as they would go back to London, this bubble would burst. But for now, that was not something they wanted to think about.   
They had a week. 

A week of pretence. 

Where they could pretend to be fine. 

Where they could pretend to be just enough for each other. 

A pretence, where they could have their forever. 

In seven days. 

They had seven days to live their forever.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? Let me know. If yes, please leave kudos and comments. I really like reading your comments and it helps to encourage me more.


End file.
